Agents in Training - Team Echo
by Agent Walker 05
Summary: After S.H.I.E.L.D. rebuilt they also rebuilt the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. It's not like it once was. There's a new teenage training program that trains qualified teenagers to be S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. A part of a specialized team. STRIKE Team Echo. Can they defeat the mysterious new threat that plagues all of S.H.I.E.L.D.?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see here. They belong to Marvel and creators of the show.

A/N: I know the prologue is short, but that's just it it's just the beginning it's supposed to be short.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

S.H.I.E.L.D. has been rebuilt and is now a respectable agency again and is no longer seen as a terrorist organization. Thanks, in no small part, to the actions of triple Agent Grant Douglas Ward. That's right, Agent Ward was a triple Agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. by the orders of one Nicholas J. Fury. Along with S.H.I.E.L.D., being rebuilt the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy was also rebuilt, but with a few major differences and security measures put in place. So, nothing like the incursion or invasion of Hydra could happen. SHIELD Academy is much different now, and accepting teenagers, but not just any teenagers the world's most exceptional, extraordinary, combat ready, tactical strategic minds out there.

Coulson is the sole man in charge of overseeing recruitment of the new teenage Agents, as well as the instructors for the Academy. Fury is putting a lot of pressure on him, but Coulson helped with the Avengers Initiative this shouldn't be too hard. Coulson knew that with the incoming threat that S.H.I.E.L.D. was facing even in it's fledging resurrection, they'd need Agents that were combat ready. STRIKE Team Echo will hopefully one day be that team, that the organization needs. With a little training, and little guidance along the way they would be extraordinary.

That's the prologue folks. Short and sweet tell me what you think. Leave a comment, review favorite, follow.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see here. They all belong to Marvel.

* * *

A/N: I need more Male OC's submitted as well as those four (4) Instructor and Background OC's.

A/N: I know this first chapter is short as well, longer then the prologue, but still short this is more of a set up chapter for the chapters to come. Chapters from this one on will be much longer, and of course feature the OC's I receive and I accept into the story. So keep those PM submissions coming guys and gals.

 _Italics - character thoughts_

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Project Echo was something that had been in the works years prior to the organization falling and its subsequent resurrection to its once pristine manner. This program codenamed Project: Echo, wasn't just a reason for the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy to rebuilt and reopened no. This new training program had a specific purpose. One that many of the higher ups at S.H.I.E.L.D. now that was prevalent. Adults were all well and good in the spy intelligence game, but teenagers , even special enhanced gifted teenagers added a certain degree of anonymity. Nobody would ever suspect teenagers to infiltrate foreign lands and take out corrupt dignitaries. Nobody would ever suspect teenagers to save cities and whole countries from mega maniacs with grudges against super soldiers. Project Echo if it was a success would be extraordinary in the long run. Now all the Agents had to do was find, said special and or talented teen recruits and get them to agree to join the new S.H.I.E.L.D. training program. If they were younger then eighteen they'd need to get their parents' permission of course.

There was no doubt some hesitation and trepidation, with the organization as a whole, seeing as what or rather who had infiltrated the organization since the very start. Some members of the S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't want this new training regime to reflected or seen as using child soldiers. This wasn't the case really most of the candidates would be just finishing high school or already be eighteen and therefore a legal adult. Being labeled a terrorist organization had really done a number on the organizations morale. Even having that stricken from the record and everyone's names being cleared, including Grant Douglas Ward, it still left a bit of an uneasy or queasy feeling in some Agents.

After all, if any of them had taken it the hardest it would have been Ward. He had been seen by his team as double Agent in the beginning he had acted like he was betraying them, that he was Hydra. Until, when he was at The Hub with the Team, and he was taking his mentor/S.O. to the Fridge, he shot and wounded Garrett. He'd shot Hand and her two guards, as well, but it was with a special type of bullet that just gave off the allusion of a stopped or slowed heart rate mimicking death. Needless to the say Garrett felt very betrayed, and came after not only Grant, but the whole 'Bus' Team.

Even with Grant's help and his true allegiance and loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D. shown, Garrett's plans were already too far set in motion. Even with his protégés deception Hydra still managed to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. One lone loyal triple Agent wasn't going to stop Garrett, or so he thought. He'd severely underestimated the younger Ward when he'd initially 'recruited' him. Fury had gotten to Ward first, and told him all about Garrett and his own suspicions of the older Agent. S.H.I.E.L.D. had been knocked down and lost battles, but they eventually were able to recover from the S.H.I.E.L.D.-Hydra War. Because together as a team, they'd survive anything. Even a gaggle yes, a gaggle or rather hoard of hormonal teenagers, some with Inhuman powers and some with unparalleled skills. Would they survive? Only time would tell.

* * *

 **UNDISCLOSED LOCATION. 5 June 2015. 1723 hours KRAT**

A shadowed hooded figure stood at the end of a long metal table a light smattering of powered snow on his shoulders. He paid it no mind though. It's almost as though he was at home in the cold environment.

"You had one job, one job and you failed me. You are a pathetic excuse for a human being." The figure said to a seated figure in the lone chair at the table. "You, poor sad little man. Can you not do anything, right?" The hooded man had stopped pacing now and was looking directly at the muscular man in the chair.

The aforementioned man took affront to that, his old boss thought very highly of him. Then again, his old boss was dead, as dead as doornail. Agent Romanoff had made sure of that. His new boss was a man not to be messed with if time was anything to go by and his long-awaited return.

"We weren't expecting opposition sir. The Falcon was an unknown variable sir."

The hooded figure slammed his right fist down on the metal table. "Don't give me excuses. I want results. If you want me to fix you, you need to hold up your end of the deal."

The younger man sighed inwardly. "Yes sir."

"Good now get out of my sight you have your orders." The younger man gets up from his seat and walks slowly out the cold metal meeting room. Phase 1 of the hooded figures' plan failed, but that was just a minor setback, Phase 2 would not fail.

Meanwhile several thousand miles away another meeting was taking place in a similar manner. Dark and dreary and cold must be a running theme here.

* * *

 **UNDISCLOSED LOCATION 5 June 2015. 1300 hours. Eastern Standard Time.**

Along with S.H.I.E.L.D. being rebuilt essentially from the ground up again thanks to Coulson's team, the organization was under new directorship and oversight as well. Long gone was the WSC or World Security Council, and there far off holographic meetings. The only time the WSC actually set foot on an actual base of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s was when it all went to hell last year at the Triskelion. Out of the seven members of the council all but two were dead. The two that weren't dead had resigned from their positions as council members.

There had been long talks about who should lead S.H.I.E.L.D. and who should oversee the functions of the organization. It was decided a short time ago six months ago, that Maria Hill was unanimously appointed to Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. It was a long time coming for the young then Assistant Director, at just thirty-six years old. As for the oversight, now known as simply The Board, was made up of half of Coulson's original team and a few other key members, the former Director Nick Fury thought pertinent to be on this new oversight committee.

Coulson himself was a member, as was Daisy Johnson, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Bobbi Morse, Melinda May, Sharon Carter (as a representative for Captain Rogers), seeing as he was a full-time Avenger and part-time S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent along with his old pal Bucky. The last member of the Board was a man named Jeffrey Mace. Maria had thought it would be good to have an outsiders' perspective to keep the other Board members all honest as it were. Mace was a patriot, and he was indeed honest and a good fit for the Committee Board.

Silent footsteps echoed down the hall as the man walked, steel toed shoes not making a sound. Crisp black Dolce Gabbana suit as pristine as ever. The man reached the end of the hall and a large metal door stopped him from proceeding further.

A palm reader was mounted on the right side of the door, as well as keypad, and a voice print reader. The man placed his right palm on the palm reader.

'Voice Authorization please.'

"Phillip J. Coulson." Coulson said clearly into the reader.

'Confirmation number' the mechanical voice asked. Coulson typed in his 9 digit I.D. number and the door opened.

Coulson walked into the ample sized conference room, taking the last of the eight seats around the table. Coulson was in between May and Daisy and across from Captain Rogers and Sharon. Coulson didn't know why Maria wanted them all to meet at this particular location, but who was he to question the Director and her reasoning. Not that he wouldn't question her, he would he just didn't see the need to question her at this point in time. Over something like the location of a meeting.

Maria stood at the head of the table hands clasped behind her facing a blank projection screen. She turned at the sound of the door opening. "Now that Agent Coulson has decided to grace us with his presence we can begin." Maria turned her eyes to Agent Daisy Johnson. Former Rising Tide hacktivist now first Inhuman S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. "Agent Johnson, you've been in communication with FitzSimmons, Ward, and Hunter about the Academy's progress to completion. How's the progress?"

Daisy cleared her throat she was still getting used to be called Agent Johnson. Even after all this time. "Yes, I have. The campus is ready and we are as of two days fully operational and ready to receive recruits at this time. Agent Hunter and Ward along with the rest of the security team have gone over security protocols and measures themselves. The campus is physically secure, as well being guarded against cyberattack, I've made sure of that personally encrypting all of the necessary files and records. Nobody's getting in not even Tony Stark's AI FRIDAY." Daisy looked at Captain Rogers when she said this.

Steve decided to speak up at this admission. "I don't believe Tony would have a need to hack into any S.H.I.E.L.D. files right now."

"With all due respect, Captain Rogers. I've read up on Tony Stark and how he used to hack into our systems just for fun and leave little back doors for himself to get into if he needed. That is no longer possible."

Sharon took up the conversation at this point. "The Captain's got a point the Avengers after the Battle of Sokovia and the subsequent fallout of that resulting in the Sokovia Accords are now a separate entity and for all intents and purposes not affiliated with S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore."

"The rest of the Avengers are not affiliated with S.H.I.E.L.D. but Bucky and I are as Agents, as is Sam in a purely consultant aspect."

"Now that that's established can we get back to the topic at hand please?" Coulson spoke opening his briefcase with a beep the thumbprint scanner. Maria nodded to Coulson in a 'go ahead' manner. "As many of you know Project: Echo, is a new training program we're implanting this year. After recent events, it's clear that there are young adults, teenagers out there willing to fight to protect not just their home, but the world." Coulson pulled out his touch screen laptop and swiped at it. A bunch of surveillance files and various videos popped up and played around the room.

"That's the Battle of New York, and that's a kid wielding that firearm." Bobbi exclaimed clearly awestruck. At seeing a young teenager wield a firearm the way they were. That took skill and years of training. This kid didn't look any older then seventeen.

"Yes, these are some of the candidates that I'm putting up for recruitment to the program. Some because of their natural skills and talents and others because of their more unique talents." Coulson nodded briefly at Daisy. "Recruiters have already been notified and have been sent the candidates files and will make their approach and offer soon. Ultimately it's up to the candidates to either accept or decline."

The assembled Agents knew the last part of what the older Agent was saying was true, it would be the candidate's choice. If they wanted to accept or decline. If they accepted they'd send in an application and only the members in this room plus the candidate's recruiter would have access to the application. Their recruiter would have the final say in whether they got into the program at the Academy or not.

"Thank you for the information Agent Coulson. How is the progress on the new hire front?" Maria asked.

Coulson tapped his laptop again, as he pulled up more files and videos this time of adults. "It's honestly slower going on the new hires. Some adults are more jaded, apprehensive and cautious then the teenage candidates we're trying to recruit. Though there are some promising applicants, with the experience we're looking for."

Steve looked at the profiles with interest. Former FBI Agents and FBI Academy instructors, Police Officers, even a few military service members. Your average everyday ordinary public servant and government employee was willing and dedicated to work with an organization such as S.H.I.E.L.D. Even after all it's been through.

"There are also a small handful of local loyal Agents who are willing to transfer to the Training division from their current positions in various divisions as well."

"That's good to hear, so we've got three lists, one for eligible candidates for recruitment." Maria brought the stacked holographic student files. "One for New Hires, and the last one, a list of local and regional applicants from our foreign bases and offices."

The seven other members nodded in affirmation. "If everyone is in agreement, I can give Agent Coulson the go-ahead to give confirmation to the recruiters." Nobody made a move to voice any non-consent. Well they had it, it was official Project: Echo was a go. "Coulson, you have my official go ahead to move the project forward, I believe you can send out the necessary information to those who need it."

"Sending the various files now." Coulson replied.

"With that now taken care of, if no one else has anything else to add, I call this meeting to a close." Maria stated looking out at the other seven members in the room. Again, nobody made a move to say anything. _Alright then this is going to be one hell of a training cycle I hope these candidates soon to be recruits can survive the training experience. Hell, I hope the instructors don't have nervous breakdowns. Only time will tell._

* * *

Well that's Chapter 1. Hit that review box down below and leave a comment, questions, feedback (constructive criticism), tell me what you think any guesses on who the two figures are in the first scene? Leave your guesses in a review.

\- Agent Walker 05 signing off. Until next time.


	3. Interlude - Happy Father's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see here. They all belong to Marvel.

A/N: I need more Male OC's submitted as well as those four (4) Instructor and Background OC's.

A/N: Just a little Father's Day Interlude and a nod to all the Fathers, Dad's, Daddy's, Papa's Father figures out there everywhere. Also to my own Father my Hero. Father's Day in 2015 was the 21st. that's why it's different date. It's still Father's day today in 2018. So yeah. Here you go everybody.

I thought Daisy would be the most suited to be the focus, or possibly Grant, but I went with Daisy instead. Hope you like everyone. Chapter 2 will be out next week sometime.

 _Italics - character thoughts_

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Agents In Training - Team Echo Interlude - Father's Day

 **The Playground, Virginia 21 June 2015 0900 Hours, EST (Eastern Standard Time).**

Daisy was literally shaking with nerves as she walked toward her destination in the base. After the meeting two weeks ago about the candidates for the Project Echo, new training program there was a lot on her mind. That was all put to the wayside for the minute when Jemma asked what she was doing two Sunday's from now. The base surprisingly mostly empty. It was a Sunday after all. It was a special Sunday it was Father's Day. Most of the personnel on the base had left on Friday all non-essential personnel that wanted to leave anyway could. She'd seen Fitz earlier and he was in quite a sour mood. Apparently, Fitz's old man wasn't such a good man.

Once Daisy had told Fitz what her plan was he'd hurriedly assured the older Agent that he'd love it. Still even after the reassurances from even Grant, Jemma, Yo-Yo, Mack, and the others, even May surprisingly she still wasn't all that sure. She was here now and she wasn't backing down she'd down far more dangerous things than this.

Still there was that lingering thought of _What if he doesn't feel the same way, that can't be right. When I got shot by Quinn he cried. He said he and everyone else was my family when he thought I wasn't going to make it._

Daisy took in a breath and 'put on her big girl panties' as May would say and knocked on the door. "Come in."

Daisy pushed the door open. Coulson had his back to her he seemed to be looking down at something. She turned stared down at the simple card she'd gotten the man in front of her. She'd spent literally two hours yesterday deciding on the best card for him. She'd even asked the local store associate for him. She'd ended up getting Coulson a 'Like a Dad' card for this special occasion.

She'd also gotten him something else she was going to take him somewhere special, that May told her he'd really like. Grant had left something for Coulson earlier in his office maybe that's what he was looking at. Grant also had a weird relationship with father's. Grant's own father had been a piece of shit and Garrett had a petition for calling Grant 'son' all the time. He'd never be anyone's 'true' son again that's what'd he told her, yesterday.

Coulson was dressed but not in a suit Daisy realized as she stood in the doorway to his room. She could probably come in further and close the door. _Move feet walk forward_ she thought telling herself.

Coulson turned around on his bed and looked at who was standing it his doorway it was Sky- Daisy. _She's Daisy_ she told himself. _Daisy Daisy Daisy._ He said it like a mantra in his head.

"Good Morning." Coulson greeted with a bright smile on his face.

"Morning Phil." Daisy waved awkward, Coulson had told her she can call him Phil when they weren't working and not on the clock. May and a few others did. _Come on girl you can do this isn't not so hard._ She'd never had a father or dad before so sue her for being nervous okay. It was such an ordinary thing for everyone else, but not here.

"Is there something you wanted to ask or talk to me about Daisy?" Phil asked still a smile on his face.

Daisy moved herself further into the room, she walked around to the side of his bed that he was sitting on. She gestured to the bed, as if to ask if she could sit. She sat down once he gestured that it was okay. "I got you a card Phil umm for Father's Day." Daisy handed over the card simple light blue envelope simply titled Phil.

Phil opened the envelope and silently read it. His betraying no emotion at all. "Thank you, Daisy. You know I think of you as a daughter too." Phil had been wanting to say that for the longest time. True he thought of the others as his children too. Jemma, Fitz, and Grant. He received gifts and cards from the other three early before they left to do other things.

If Daisy wasn't mistaken there was a trickle of something down Phil's eye. She had done the right thing in getting the card. If this is how he reacted to a simple card she wondered how he'd react to her present.

"Your welcome Phil, I'm glad you like it." Daisy said she leaned over to give Phil her father figure a hug. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside, so this was what it felt like to have a father, no she corrected herself a Dad. Jemma had told her any man could be a father, but it took someone special to be a Dad. Coulson, Phil certainly was someone special.

Daisy leaned back and she actually got a better look at Phil's shirt it was light blue and looked well warn it was a Captain America shirt, and he was wearing dark wash jeans. "It's just us a handful of us in the base today." Phil replied slowly.

"I know. Everyone else is occupied or visiting their own father's those who have them anyway."

Phil looked down and Daisy could see what Coulson had been looking at it wasn't Grant's card like she'd thought. It was a photo frame. Phil of course saw her looking, he was really an observant man. "My Dad, and me the last picture I have of him before he died." Phil replied fondly. The picture was of a much younger looking Phil probably about eight years old and dressed in a homemade Captain America costume complete with garbage can lid 'shield', at the ready. Phil's Dad was in front of him a huge smile of his own on his face.

 _His mom must have taken the picture_ Daisy thought.

"Mom took the picture my last Halloween with him. We never did to get to restore Lola like I wanted."

"I'm sure he would have been very proud of you Phil of everything you'd done."

"Yeah." Phil put the picture back in the bedside night table drawer Daisy noticed.

"I've got a present for you back in my room." Phil looked up at Daisy his eyes slightly moist. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and cleared his throat. "I'll just go get it and be right back." Give him time to compose himself.

Daisy left Phil's room and went back to her own, and grabbed the small rectangular box. She was worried it wouldn't get here in time, but it did. She was grateful for that. By the time, she got back to Phil's room, he'd indeed composed himself and was now sitting in his desk chair putting on a pair of shoes.

Phil looked up at Daisy again who was just in black skinny jeans and a simple black t-shirt and shoes. She was holding a rectangular box in her hand. "Let's go out to the lounge. Have you eaten yet?" asked Phil.

Daisy blushed slightly at that. _It's his day and he's still thinking about others._

"I have. Have you?" Daisy asked.

"Earlier this morning Jemma and Leo actually made breakfast." Phil replied.

 _Oh, so that's what I get for sleeping in and not working out with Grant._

"Was it good?"

"Yes, it was good. It was just simple, but the gesture was nice."

* * *

 **The Playground, - The Lounge, Virginia 21 June 2015 0925 Hours, EST (Eastern Standard Time).**

Both sat down on the black leather couch in front of the T.V. Daisy handed over the present her handing shaking as she did so. Phil put his right hand over hers and steadied her hand. "Hey look at me Daisy it's okay whatever this is I'm sure I'll love it."

"You're right I'm being stupid it's just I-I never had a Dad before you know and now…" She trailed off.

"It's not easy for any of you I know. We'll get there now just relax its Sunday. We don't' have to do anything too special."

Phil turned over the present in his lap several tips shaking it. "This isn't from Hunter's secret stash of videos, is it?"

"What no of course not Phil. Please open it." Phil laughed.

"Alright I'm opening it I'm opening it." Phil carefully tore the 'Happy Father's Day' paper off his gift. When he saw what it was he almost dropped it. "Daisy, how did you? When did you?" Phil asked in shock all he could do was ask questions.

"I'd do anything for you Phil, and this was just one way of me showing it. As for how I got them well…let's not get into that now."

In his hand, Phil held the entire vintage 1966 box set of Captain America cartoons along with vintage trading cards. _No not just any trading cards. My trading cards signed and not bloody._

"I thought you deserved to get them back and so did everyone else, the movies were kind of a bonus." Daisy said offhandedly.

"I love it Daisy thank you." Phil said looking all like the kid in a toy store again. He'd begged his mom to get him the DVDs but money had been tight and couldn't afford them. His friends all called him a giant nerd for being as obsessed with Captain America as he was.

Daisy felt a huge wait had been lifted off her chest. _He likes the gifts this is great. What a relief._ "We should watch a few we've got the time, the whole day even before the others get back later tonight."

"I'll make the popcorn you want anything else, I know Leo's got a sweet tooth."

"I'm good it's too early for sweets."

"Daisy you haven't eaten." Phil protested.

"I'm good Phil go make your popcorn. I'll be waiting."

Phil went back to the kitchen and set about making a bowl of popcorn big enough for him but also made some food for Daisy. He came back fifteen minutes later with a tray of food and a large bowl of popcorn.

"The trays for you Daisy." Phil said as if he needed to. There were leftovers from the earlier breakfast and Phil had heated them up for Daisy. Daisy looked at Phil back from the TV screen where the old cartoon loading screen was shown. Cartoon Captain America standing tall and proud and the theme song playing along.

"Thank you, Phil you didn't have to." Daisy said gesturing to the food. It did look really good. Pancakes in the shape of Captain Roger's shield, and other breakfast foods. Bacon, eggs (scrambled) and hash browns.

"Daisy you needed to eat it was no trouble really. Come on hit play." Phil told her picking up the remote for the T.V. Daisy took it from him and hit play. Phil sat back on the couch and curled his legs up underneath himself. Daisy sat a few feet away.

Halfway through episode 5 this one where Cap was saving a bunch of school kids from a natural disaster Daisy was curled up beside Phil all comfy. That's how the day went watching old reruns of Captain America cartoons. There was only one season and thirteen episodes and Phil and Daisy binged them all.

Just the two of them it was nice, just the two of them together. Doing something so normal and mundane even on his special day known as Father's Day. It was clear now to Daisy Phil didn't have to be biologically her dad to care for her, he did regardless biology genes and blood made you related to someone it took a lot more to actually care for that other person. Phil did care, he cared a whole helluva lot for all of them. They were truly all a family. Phil was the Dad, May was the mom and she, Leo, Jemma, and Grant were the kids.

 _So this is what it feels like to be someone's daughter. To have another person care for me in such a way. It's so intimate, but different than other intimacy._ Say the intimacy she had once had with her ex-boyfriend Miles. She honestly didn't see Grant in the way of boyfriend material it had nothing to do with what had gone on she just didn't like him like that. if anything she saw him as an annoying, yet protective older brother.

Phil on the other end of the couch was in his own thoughts. _This is the first father's day my first father's day and I couldn't have asked to spend it any other way._ Hopefully there would be many more to come.

The others had come back, May, Jemma, Leo and Grant and they all had dinner together around the kitchen table. Laughing, crying (happy tears), telling stories of their own fathers'. Well Jemma, and Melinda and Phil of course. The other just listened politely. Dinner was great, dessert was even better it was one of Phil's favorites actually something his mom used to make when he was a kid. It was a simple chocolate cake with decorated again to look like the Captain shield, the words inscribed were **Happy Father's Day Phil !** on it.

Laying back in bed that night. Phil couldn't have thought of a better day to be had. He felt again all warm and fuzzy feelings inside.

Best First Father's Day ever.

 _Happy Father's Day Dad._ Was Phil's last thought before he drifted off into dreamland. Robert Coulson was watching from the heavens with his wife Julie. 'We made a good son didn't we Julie.'

'We did Robert. You made him the mane he is today.'

* * *

That's the interlude, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again Chapter 2 will be up sometime next week. Let me know in a review if you want more special interludes like this with the characters. The OC's will also be involved too once I get all the OC's I need.


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see here. They all belong to Marvel.

A/N: I need more Male OC's submitted as well as those now five (5) Instructor and four (4) Background OC's. No more Main female Student Oc's are needed.

A/N: Steve is under the influence of heavy drugs (even for a super soldier and he acts rather loopy and not his normal self just a heads up if he seems a bit OOC for some of the chapter.)

There's another team mentioned throughout this chapter Alpha Team short for Strike Team Alpha that team belongs to AgentHaler7713 (from his story Taking the NeXt Step).

 _ **A/N: Check out my new Poll on my profile. Thanks. Go vote what you think.**_

 _Italics - character thoughts_

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. Jargon/Acronyms/General Acronyms/Abbreviations (in order of reference)

OTG - Outdoor Training Grounds

GSW - Gunshot wound

Negligent discharge - is a discharge of a firearm involving culpable carelessness.

 **Warnings:** Gunshot wounds, blood, threats of bodily harm. Medical drug use, After effects of heavy dosage of drugs. I think that's it for this chapter. Just a heads up. Nothing too graphic I don't think just givin' yah a warnin'. If seeing any of that upsets you can skip it. Marked by an * asterisk.

* * *

Chapter 2

 **1013 Hours, Jul 13 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy OTG, Alexandria Virginia.**

It took a long time and countless hours of hard work, but the Academy was finally up and operational. In fact, there were already two cycles of training happening right at this very moment. The familiar formations and running cadences were a breath of fresh air. It was calming and put him at ease. Steve was walking around the outdoor training grounds of the Academy taking in the sights. _it really is a sight to behold_ he thought. _Not even a full year since S.H.I.E.L.D.s fall and recruits and Agents alike are getting back into things_.

"It's almost like nothing ever happened." Steve said as he walked past one of the many outdoor obstacle courses that adorned the Operations division campus.

The man standing next to Steve looked up and over at him icy blue eyes clearly shining his dark brown hair cut to S.H.I.E.L.D. regulation length. He'd never liked his hair long and he'd cut it almost as soon as he was able or rather stable enough to do it himself. "They're a resilient bunch Stevie, they all are. Or just a certain type of crazy to deal with the kind of stuff they'll be dealing with from here on out." James said.

"You're right Buck-I mean James they are, they're adults some hardened soldiers and other service members, but…" Steve trailed off looking at a group of twenty something year olds run a rope course not far off.

"But you don't think the new training program is a good one, do you?"

Steve sighed heavily and turned to his long-time friend. "No I don't but I was outvoted Buck there's nothing I can do."

"Steve all the candidates go through a thorough screening process beforehand, before being considered for recruitment. These are all well qualified candidates."

Steve is still silent looking out at the obstacle course beyond the trees. Wanda is only twenty-one years old Pietro was only twelve minutes older than his sister and he'd died saving Clint in Sokovia. These candidates were only a few years younger than they were.

"Steve you're thinking too hard again I can feel it." James replied knowingly.

"James…" Steve started.

"Call me Bucky, James sounds weird comin' outta your mouth Punk."

"Jerk." Steve said fondly. "Okay Bucky I know you weren't there for the whole Sokovia battle and everything, but we lost someone that day a kid really only twenty-one years old name was Pietro, he was a speedster and his sister was weird, had powers, he died saving Clint's life. Clint's sister Laura named her third kid after him, Nathaniel Pietro Barton."

Bucky really looked at Steve his ice blue eyes betraying no hint of his emotions. "That's…I'm sorry you had to through that. But in this line of work things like that happen." He replied matter of factly _._

James certainly wasn't his Bucky that's for sure. His Bucky had really 'died' that day in the Alps when he fell from the train. In every way but physical body. James was a different person then old Bucky, but there were still bits and pieces of the old Bucky that Steve saw in James. James was his own person, and Steve had to stop seeing James as the old Bucky. He'd never be 'his' Bucky again. Not after all he's gone through.

 _He sure is handling this whole twenty-first century deal better than I did. Then again, he's only had a couple of months as being truly free and himself._

That Professor X Charles Xavier, that Steve was introduced to that helped Bucky get rid of his triggers and and get all of his memories back really helped both of them. While Bucky may be able to remember things, he felt kind of still like he was in a different body. In some sense, he guesses he is.

Steve's too absorbed in his own thoughts, that he doesn't hear the warning yell from the recruit or the shout from Bucky. "Captain Rogers hit the deck!..."

"Steve hit the dirt!…"

*Steve's reaction time is way off, and hears the whizzing sound of bullets fly straight and Steve goes down hard. He felt a searing hot pain in his lower back and lower then his back.

He's just been shot three times by a male recruit. Whose aim was absolutely horrible. Then again said recruit probably shouldn't have been waving his loaded lethal weapon around like it was a toy. If it ain't loaded it ain't lethal. It was for sure loaded, apparently, the recruit forgot that little fact.

"Steve. Steve, can you hear me." James asked as he rushed over to his friend. The recruit and the instructor have run over well. The recruit was babbling about sorry he is, and other such stuff. The rest of the older recruits all stood around awkwardly. They can't believe their friend just shot Captain America in the ass twice. It's quite funny actually.

"My ass." Steve wailed from the ground. "I got shot in the ass."

The instructor keyed his radio, that all instructors carried for just this sort of scenario. Without any preamble, he ordered "Get a med team to the southwest training field immediately, we have an Agent down multiple GSW's."

There's a response back, but Steve doesn't hear it and Bucky is too preoccupied with Steve at the moment. The recruit who shot Steve was babbling about how sorry he is.

Steve's still wearing his black tactical gear from his and Bucky's mission so the crimson red blood coming out of the three bullet wounds isn't all that visible. But it is flowing. That's worrying a bit to Bucky. The blood loss. Steve's lying on his stomach on the grass not moving. The pain is a bit much.

 _*At least he's talking, the punk that's good. Well this is surely one for the record books._

The medical team arrived shortly after the instructor radioed it in. He also called in a back-up relief instructor so he could deal with offending recruit. That was negligent discharge for sure, that needed to be dealt with immediately.

Steve was carefully laid onto a stretcher and carried away from the field training grounds, by four of the strongest medics on hand. Bucky trailed behind, glaring daggers back at the recruit. Who is also being pulled away by the original instructor who was in charge of the exercise. The fate of the recruit time at the Academy was in Steve's hands, albeit unknowingly of course.

Steve and Bucky were both distinguished guests. Both high ranking in the hierarchy of the organization. Well at least Steve was, jury was still out on Bucky's true position within the new S.H.I.E.L.D. There were still quite a few Agents who thought of him as the Winter Soldier and that he couldn't be trusted.

With what Bucky was thinking right now they'd be right. He wasn't in his right mind at the present moment.

* * *

 **1035 Hours. Jul 13 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy - Infirmary, Alexandria Virginia.**

Steve was just fine as Bucky knew he would be. But he couldn't help but worry and fret. Also spout death threats at the recruit who landed Steve in the infirmary. "That stupid idiotic careless Mother Fucker. I'm gonna kill'im I am." Bucky was pacing back and forth in front of Steve's bed. It was a short distance from one end of the privacy curtain to the other it was making Steve dizzy.

"Bucky calm down. I'm calm see, I'm fine no big deal. No need for bodily harm." Steve tried to persuade his friend.

"But he and you, and your perfectly round target shaped ass." James spluttered, and then his splutters turned into full on laughter. He couldn't be mad anymore that had lasted all of ten minutes. This was just too comical to not laugh at. Here was Captain freakin' America lying on his stomach facing him ass in the air eating mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"It is perfectly, round, isn't it?" Steve mused turning his head to look at his own butt. Did Bucky forget to mention that Steve was also high as a kite for the pain in his lower back. The medics had to dose him up higher then would be normally safe, but he was a super-soldier the drugs wouldn't work otherwise.

"You're unbelievable you know that."

"He's also high off his ass James, what do you expect." A voice Bucky was starting to recognize as familiar responded from the blue privacy curtain. Phil Coulson one of the men responsible or behind the inner workings of this new teenage training program and behind Strike Team Echo.

Phil was actually dressed down from his usual suit and tie and instead in a rapidly cooling dry fit gray S.H.I.E.L.D. PT t-shirt and black PT shorts with a gray S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem on the bottom left side of the shorts.

"He's a smartass Punk even without the drugs in his system." James groused sitting in the only hard plastic chair by Steve's bedside.

"I just came by to see how Steve was doing? If he'll be up for the Welcome speech on Thursday. The Head of Ops is gettin' antsy."

"It's only Monday, and they were just surface wounds, medic said he should be up and walking around by Wednesday with little more than a dull ache in his posterior. Docs words not mine."

"Fantastic." Phil turned to Steve. "You hear that Steve you're still doing the Welcome speech on Thursday you getting shot is not an excuse to get out of it."

"Ah Phil." Steve whined a wide grin on his face, that reminded Phil of Clint's doped up expressions he'd seen countless times when the archer was doped up on pain meds. For some other extreme injury or another. Seeing his idol, a national icon like this was something else. So, he couldn't really be faulted for what he did next right? It was one of opportunity. Phil had his phone in a plastic protective armband. He used it for music. He took it out of the case. "Steve look over here." Phil said. Steve did so, and Phil snapped a few pictures.

"Those are just for your eyes-only Phil. Those don't leave your phone." James warned seriously.

"Of course, James I wouldn't dream of doing anything with them. I'm not Barton or Romanoff."

Bucky just huffed, and looked at Steve who by now had finished his pint of ice cream. Steve was looking down at it with a sad face. Like he wanted something more.

"I could go for something to eat. Haven't eaten anything but a couple of MRE's and power bars since our Op yesterday." James informed Phil.

"I can eat too. I think I pushed myself a bit too far in the gym today."

"To the cafeteria, it is then." James announced. Before the three of them left, they got a butt donut for Steve to sit on. When he'd gotten shot in the lower back it was actually his tailbone and it was severely bruised, and therefore hurt like at bitch to sit down at the moment.

* * *

 **1115 Hours. Jul 13 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy - Cafeteria, Alexandria Virginia.**

The cafeteria was full at this time in the early afternoon. A flurry of recruits and instructors and visiting Agents alike flooded the cafeteria. "Looks like we beat the lunch rush." Phil said. "I'll get us seats you two get the food."

Phil spotted a table on the far-left side and he and made his way over to it. "Hey Agent Coulson I didn't know you were here." Daisy said. Daisy had been testing out the new powered training room, with a few of the Agents from Strike Team Alpha. The an all powered Agent team, from cybernetics, to nanites, to experimental superhuman enhancements. Nobody wanted to get on the wrong side of that team.

Phil looked up from his phone. He quickly shut if off before greeting Daisy. "Agent Johnson how'd the training session go?"

"Fitz and the other engineers made a pretty advanced training room. It's been up and running only a few weeks and it's already in need of light repairs." Daisy told Phil she sat down across from him.

Phil had to laugh at that. He'd seen the guys from Alpha Team they were a pretty intense group of people. Phil wasn't just talking about their powers or enhancements. Only one female Agent in that bunch and she was probably the most volatile. "I take it Agent Fitz isn't too happy about that then."

"No, he was not you should have seen his face A.C. it was hilarious. It's like that time we were back at the Hub and the automatic doors got stuck."

"I remember." Phil saw Steve and Bucky approaching and waved them over. Steve and Bucky slid in on either side of the Agents already at the table. Bucky beside Phil and Steve beside Daisy. "Feeling better Rogers." Phil asked Steve.

"Still hurts, but not as bad as earlier. Umm, I didn't do or say anything…" Steve trailed off.

"No of course not Rogers, Barton is worse than you on drugs trust me." Phil shuddered as several memories came to the surface.

"What's going to happen the recruit?" Steve asked. Steve had grabbed himself a simple pasta salad for lunch well four servings of pasta salad actually. He began to tuck in with gusto he hadn't realized how hungry he was until he sat down.

He wasn't so abashed at his own metabolism and how much he had to eat to keep himself healthy anymore. The other three didn't even bat an eye. Bucky himself had opted for a few medium rare burgers and French fries. Not the healthiest meal, but he didn't care. Steve wasn't the one who was up on a rooftop for upwards of six hours yesterday. Waiting and waiting for their target.

About twenty minutes after the initial accident anyone who was anyone important knew about the incident on the training field. That means Phil and Daisy both knew about what happened.

Daisy had had herself a good laugh at the whole thing when Hunter had come along and told her of what had happened to Rogers.

"He'll face disciplinary action most likely be removed from the Academy and sent back home." Phil said matter of factly. "Sad really he had potential and he was only in his third week."

"He had a long way to go yet Agent Coulson. I don't his class will miss him if the disciplinary board decides to boot him." Daisy replied. "Frankly if he can't remember a simple rule he shouldn't be in S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I agree." Bucky said as he put in his two cents. "If he had hit anyone but Steve, it could have ended differently."

"If you'll remember I got shot in the tailbone and my ass I hardly think my regenerative healing factor saved me much pain. It hurts like you wouldn't believe."

"I understand that Agent Rogers." Phil said stressing the 'Agent' title. "But if one recruit gets slack for something because of who he injured others will think they can get away with it as well. He has to be made an example of."

"It's a shape really I was looking forward to knocking him on his ass a few more times in sparring." Daisy responded. Before anyone else could weigh in on the recruit's fate. Daisy phone went off. "Agent Johnson." She answered. She listened to whoever was on the line for a minute.

"Yes, I'll be right there soon Mack, bye."

Daisy looked back up at the three men "Mack's got a lead on a new Enhanced individual. I've gotta go."

"We understand fine Agent Johnson it was good seein' you." James replied a twinkle in his eye.

Daisy waved goodbye to the three men, got up from the table and made her leave out of the cafeteria to where Mack was waiting for her.

Phil, Steve and Bucky made small talk for a bit about what the other Avengers were doing and the craziness that they got up to. Which that small talk inevitability turned into shop talk about mission tactics and strategies. Phil too eventually got called away Alpha Team had gotten called up for a mission, in a classified location, and needed an experienced handler. Phil was the only handler Alpha Team trusted and would work with.

Both Bucky and Steve being at the Academy for the beginning of this new training program/cycle was no accident at all. The Head of the Operations Division of the Academy and the Head of the Recruitment and Training had both planned it during the beginning of the summer. Kids, teenagers actually were just graduating high school or already finished high school and needing gainful employment S.H.I.E.L.D. would provide that. Getting to work in the same big leagues as Captain America and Bucky Barnes an added signing bonus one could say.

Still Steve wasn't convinced about the necessity of this new team. There were plenty other qualified Agents that could form a team. Allowing teenagers to join S.H.I.E.L.D. would just be asking for trouble. Hormonal teenagers and raging emotions plus powers. Who knew what would happen. He told Bucky as much.

"James I know you weren't there for the whole Battle of Sokovia, but we lost someone that day a young man named Pietro Maximoff, who was a Hydra experiment with his sister Wanda. He was fast she was weird. He died saving Clint's life that day."

Bucky took a moment to process what Steve said before he responded. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Steve. But casualties happen in our line of work. I'm sure the kid knew what he was getting into."

"That's the thing James, these candidates are going to be younger then Pietro was and who knows what they'll be facing. Can they handle what S.H.I.E.L.D. will throw at them?"

"You've seen the surveillance footage of the some of the candidates and what they can do. I'm sure they'll be fine." James said. It was only eight months of the most grueling boot camp and government training academy combined.

It was true Steve had seen the footage and he had to admit some of the candidates were pretty impressive. "I'm still not completely convinced, but S.H.I.E.L.D. does need the manpower."

"You're still a stubborn S.O.B. you know that Rogers."

"I'll believe in this program when I see results."

Would Steve see results? Would the candidates survive the experience that is the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Operations Division? Many will try, and many will fail. Only the strong will join the ranks of the honorable few. Be the shield. Protect the world from the even weirder stranger world.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 2. Hit that review button down below leave a comment tell me what you thought. I'd like your guys' feedback.

A/N: Keep those OC's comin everyone still plenty of spots open and available. Also, I promise chapters will be longer after this one for sure.

Until next time peeps. Agent Walker 5 Out.


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see here. They all belong to Marvel. All OC's belong to their respective creators.

Story Rated T: For violence, strong language, PTSD, dissociative episodes

 _Italics - character thoughts_

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. Jargon/Acronyms/General Acronyms/Abbreviations (in order of appearance)

DIRR - Division For Information Retrieval and Restoration (created by Pixelfun20)

 **Warnings:** None for this chapter. Well, Brock has an affinity for throwing the f-bomb around a bit too much.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

 **0600 Hours, 16 Jul 2015, Secret Hidden Base, Rec Room, Colorado Springs, Colorado.**

It was snowing when he left the last location and now it was snowing at the current location. He had hated the cold. A month had passed since his meeting with his boss. It had been slow going in the process, but someone once said slow and steady won the race. He was slowly coming back, the Triskelion falling on him really had done a number on him physically. The pain was unbearable at times, that's why Brock needed to keep up his end of the deal.

"Man Rumlow, anyone ever tell you you've got a face only a mother could love." Rollins called from the couch in the rec room. Brock was intending to go check on the progress of their latest Asset acquisitions with the scientists, but he stopped instead.

"I've been told I look very handsome and dashing Jackie boy. So, fuck off." Brock replied sarcastically flipping his friend the bird.

"So…how was he? How was it meeting with the big bad boss man?" Jack asked genuinely curious energy drink in hand.

Brock walked into the room and walked over to the mini fridge, grabbing an energy drink for himself. "Fuckin' almost froze to death. Fuckin' Siberia. He's mysterious and shadowy wouldn't show his face. He said he'll fix me make me better than before."

Jack let out a barking laugh, he clutched his stomach with his left hand. "Ha you're hilarious. I doubt anything can fix your ugly mug."

"You wound me so." Brock threw himself onto the ratty couch next to Jack. "He dropped a fuckin' building on me. He's going to pay. Next time I see him he's a dead man."

"You can try all you want, but unless you get on his level there's no way you're gonna take him down."

"That's why I have to complete my end of the deal with the boss man. If I do, he'll power me and I can finally take on Cap…And end him."

Jack sat up and actually looked at his friend. "You're going to get souped up like one of those AIM hot soldiers?"

"No not them, they're just foot soldiers, I'm going to go even bigger and badder Jack."

 _It's official Brock's lost his mind. He's lost his ever lovin' mind. And I'm along for this crazy ride._ Jack thought to himself. He honestly didn't even know why he stayed with Brock and this ass backwards organization. Money and sense of belonging, power. No that wasn't it. Then if not that then what was it. Brock clearly had an agenda, but Jack he didn't know what he was doing here.

"Bigger badder. You know one of these days Brock you're gonna do something real stupid. And I'm not gonna be there to back you up." Jack said.

"I'll believe it when I see it. I've got to go check on those Hot Soldiers as you called them see if they're ready for their first deployment." Brock got from the couch drained the rest of his beer and walked out the room.

Jack sighed at his friends' retreating back and he used that term loosely. He took another swig of his drink, and wiped his mouth with the back of hand.

Jack knew the reason he stayed. He stayed because of Brock. _I mean if I'm not here to watch his back who will?_

* * *

 **0800 Hours, 16 Jul 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad. Ops Div., Main Bldg. Alexandria, Virginia.**

The pristine four story glass windowed building was the first building he came to after he passed through the security checkpoint entrance. Standing at 5'10''1/2 tall, weighing 178 lbs, with wavy dark blond, almost brown hair and bright blue eyes Alexei, leant back on the brick wall, cell phone pressed up to his ear.

"Yes, Dad I'm okay I arrived safely. It's only 8 months Dad." Alexei rubbed a hand down over his face.

"I just worry about you Alexei." Mikael told his son. He did worry about his son especially with everything that had happened in the past three years.

"There's no need to worry Dad. I'm fine I like my job, I'll be helping future Agents like me."

"I know you are. Just stay safe alright. Lea won't be happy if something happens to you."

"Lea's coming around Dad, but I don't think she's that close just yet."

"You'll call and send me mail when you can yes?"

"Yes, I will when I can." Alexei was seated on the brick wall outside of the main building. Swinging his legs idly. It was a nice day out today. Sun shining birds singing. He was dressed in a forest-green T-shirt with a white jacket and khakis, along with a pair of black Oakley sunglasses. He didn't look all to out of the ordinary except for the thick heavily padded gloves he wore on his hands and his boots with porous soles. "Dad I've got to go now." Alexei told his father, as he saw two women approaching him.

"Do good and be good my son." Mikael told his son back before hanging up the phone on his end.

Alexei ended the call on his end slipped the phone back into his pants pocket, as the taller of the two women with wavy blonde hair and brown eyes approached him first. A kind smile on her face. "Alexei it's good to see you arrived safely." Aurora greeted.

"It's good to see you as well Aurora. So where is the rest of this special team Agent Coulson has put together?"

"I believe Agent Coulson has picked the candidates for this new team that you'll be a part of. Though I have yet to see any of them."

Alexei spoke to Mariam the shorter of the two women, by all of two inches. "Mariam how are the other DIRR members adjusting?"

Mariam tucked a piece of her thick black hair behind her ear. "They're adjusting well we're all pretty resilient as you know. Most are going to go back to their previous positions, within S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That's good to hear. The younger ones Val and Veronika they'll need proper training. They are in this new training cycle, right?"

Aurora answered. "Yes, they are. If Mariam is here they should be around here somewhere. It's move in day for recruits as the other Agents call it."

The trio of Agents ended up at the barracks or dorm building where Alexei would be staying. _I can't believe I have to stay here, with so many different people._ Alexei thought a bit disgruntled.

As if Aurora could read the young teen's thoughts she said "I'm sure it won't be so bad, you'll do just fine Alexei."

"I suppose you're right." Alexei replied. "I guess this is goodbye for now Aurora, Mariam."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see us both around. That is if I don't get called into the BAU with a case." Aurora explained.

"I'll be here to keep an eye on everyone." Mariam told Aurora assuring the other woman of her presence at the Academy.

"Don't forgot you can call me anytime you need Alexei it's what I'm here for." Aurora reminded him.

Alexei nodded in agreement and told Aurora he'd call if he needed to, and turned and walked into the lobby of the dorm building.

The building lobby was packed with recruits of all ages from 16 all the way up to 35. Alexei could easily tell which recruits were new or which weren't. Those still wearing civilian clothes were newbies (fresh meat) and those wearing the standard recruit uniform of coyote cargo pants and the black long sleeve waffle knit tee, and black combat boots were recruits already in training. The Academy had only been open for three weeks so the farthest any trainee class could be at this point was in the third week.

Alexei was pulled out of his reverie when a taller man, 5'11" built like a rugby player with broad shoulders with striking dark pink hair walked up to him. "All trainees are supposed to be unpacking their belongings in their assigned dorms. Not wondering around the grounds" The man told Alexei with a thick French accent.

"Right, yes of course my dorm that would be where exactly?" Alexei asked the older man.

Marius smiled, he loved reception day, all the newbies all doe eyed and curious. Having no idea what they've just gotten themselves into. It was really a whole new world for some of them. Marius directed the young teen's attention to the cluster of three long plastic tables on the east end of the lobby. "See that table go over, find the first letter of your last name, and the Agent will give your dorm and training unit assignment, as well as your clothing measurements for your uniforms."

Alexei nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Agent…"

"Dubois. Marius Dubois." Marius introduced himself. "Now get going trainee it's going to be a long day."

Alexei followed Agent Dubois' instructions and went over to the table, and retrieved the paperwork he needed. He then walked over through the throng of other recruits to the baggage dump pile. He found his duffel bag and backpack, and headed up to find his dorm. _Really a new building and no elevators seriously._

"Ugh." Alexei groaned began his ascent up the staircase.

* * *

 **0900 hours, 16 Jul 2015,** **S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad. Ops Div., Dorm Bldg. Alexandria, Virginia.**

Alexei found his dorm room on the third floor. Alexei climbed more liked trudged up the three flights of stairs to where his dorm was. 317, was his dorm. His name was on the removable plaque 'Alexei Nikula' along with another recruit. 'Winchester Aria'. The names were placed in alphabetical order so the other recruit's name Aria was first.

 _Looks like I'm going to have deal with a roommate. Hope he doesn't mind screaming and nightmares._ Alexei thought to himself as he pushed open the door to this new home for the next 8 months. He looked down at his dorm assignment 'bed 1' was on the paper. The bed on the right side of the room. The dorms were set up to consist of a twin-size bed, with nay blue and gray sheets, a night-table, a wall locker, and a desk. The two recruits would share a bathroom with the two other recruits on the left side of them. Room, 318. There was a partial dividing wall in the room dividing the space to give the allusion of privacy for the recruits. Nobody had a single except for the faculty and staff members of the Academy. Learning to live in tight conditions or living with other people in close quarters was just something Alexei would have to deal with.

He chucked his duffel bag on the floor by his bed, and hung his backpack on the left bed post on the corner of his bed for now. Alexei flopped down on his bed pondering, wondering who his roommate, Winchester was.

 _What kind of name was Winchester anyway? What kind of parents named their kid that? Guess I'll find out whenever I meet the guy._

Alexei sat back on his bed legs crossed over one another and arms stretched out behind his head.

"This is going to be one interesting training cycle." Alexei said aloud to his currently empty dorm room. He left his door open, and sounds of running footsteps and different voices, some in different languages lulled him to sleep.

* * *

 **Four hours earlier, 0500 hours., 16 Jul 2015, Norfolk International Airport, Norfolk, Virginia.**

"Are you really okay with me joining S.H.I.E.L.D. dad? You can say you're not and I'd be okay with that." A young teenage boy told his father.

The older man looked into his son's dark forest green eyes. His son's eyes reminded the man of his ex-wife Beth. It hurt at times, but that was life that he lived as a single father who also happened to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Alec had a smile on his face as he said this, to his son "Yes, Chessie I am really. Castell sees your skill and potential so did his son. And so, do I."

"Okay Dad, I just want to make sure you're okay with me doing this."

"You'll do great things Chessie. This is your path in life, you're ready for this." Alec told his son.

"If you say so Dad." Chessie didn't know how true his father's words were. He wouldn't know until much later. He'd be the line, he'd be the shield.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 3. Hit that review button down below leave a comment tell me what you thought. I'd like your guys' feedback. If you liked this chapter, comment review, leave a favorite, follow.

A/N: Keep those OC's comin everyone still plenty of spots open and available. Okay, I lied last chapter, I'm so sorry this one wasn't as long as I originally planned. Because of how I have my outline set up and days and such in the story. As you'll see we've gone back in time four hours, it's still Wednesday, but a lot earlier.

* * *

 **Main OC's introduced in order of appearance**

Alexei Nikula created by Pixelfun20

Marius Dubois created by AJtheQueen

Winchester "Chessie" Aria - briefly created by Post-Apokiasulyptic-Misha

 **Side/Supporting OC's in order of appearance**

Aurora Mohren - recruiter of Alexei Nikula

Mariam Komal Zardari - Former DIRR Leader/Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Until next time peeps. Agent Walker 5 Out.


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see here. They all belong to Marvel. All respective OC's belong to their respective creators. Ryan Ellis belongs to me.

* * *

OC Creator Q&A - Please PM your answers with the PM subject line of chapter 4 Q&A. Thanks everybody I appreciate it. This is for both Team Echo trainees and the Background OCs.

1\. What is your OC's fighting style?

2\. Eating Habits: [Does your character eat a lot of junk food, do they have any guilty pleasure foods, are they are a health nut, are they vegan, vegetarian]

3\. Fear that your OC has? (Different than what a phobia is just fyi.) [Has to be something tangible not something like He or she fears disappointing parents]

4\. One big secret your OC is hiding? Something they haven't told anybody before?

5\. [For Instructors Only - Coffee? How do they take it? Regular, black, decaf, lots of sugar. Not a coffee drinker. Tea? Some other kind of caffeine drink in the morning? What is their typical morning routine like?

* * *

Important Author Note/Announcement: I just created a forum for this story (that was the idea of another creator on here, Post-Apokiasulyptic-Misha) titled the same as the story and it's a place where we can talk about our OC's, the creative process for creating said OC's and also brainstorm ideas, or training scenarios/exercises for the OC's to go through. I've already got the main ideas and such, but I thought it'd be cool if we could all interact together. It's been great talking to all of you individually, via PM, but I'd be cooler if we could all interact. So, with that said go on over to the Agents of SHIELD forums and check out my forum. It's the last one on the list. Thanks, and have fun.

* * *

Italics - character thoughts

Read. Review. Enjoy.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Jargon/Acronyms/General Acronyms/Abbreviations (in order of appearance)

DRC - Deployment Readiness Check

Grind - Hawaiian for eat.

Warnings: None for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Four hours earlier, 0457 hours., 16 Jul 2015, Norfolk International Airport, Norfolk, Virginia.**

It was a steamy 88 degrees out with 62% humidity and Winchester Aria, just now stepping out of the airport, was loving it. The 19-year-old didn't do well in the cold, so the warmer weather was a breath of fresh air, from D.C.'s current weather at the moment. Also, it was a relief to be off that plane with the thin blankets, cold air, and the crying baby. There's always one on every flight it was like a thing. The flight had been super early from his home in D.C., but Chessie had insisted. He was a punctual person and wanted to be early. He pushed a hand through his shoulder length, oaky brown hair and tried making his hair as presentable as possible, despite the bed head from sleeping on the flight. Considering it was 5:00 am in the morning, it didn't look so bad if he said so himself.

Chessie looked toward his dad who was standing on the arrivals curb with him, leaning heavily on his cane. Chessie was wearing his backpack and had a navy-blue duffel bag at his feet with his personal clothing items in it. Most of the other essentials he would need throughout training would be provided for him.

"Dad?" Chessie called out over the short distance.

"Yes son?" Alec turned to his son who was the spitting image of Alec himself when he was a young man. The only difference was the longer hair that Chessie preferred to wear, and his eyes.

"Are you really okay with me joining S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Chessie was originally apprehensive of joining, but Agent Dawson had seen his potential and convinced him. I guess I can't let all this potential go to waste. It may even be fun. But still... "You can say you're not and I'd be okay with that, I can go to college like I planned." Chessie assured his father.

The older man looked into his son's forest green eyes. His son's eyes reminded Alec of his ex-wife Beth. It hurt at times, but that was life that he lived as a single father who also happened to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Alec put a smile on his face and responded to his son with a sincere tone. "Yes, Chessie. I am, really. Agent Dawson sees your skill and potential, as does his son. And I see it too."

"Okay, Dad I just want to make sure you're okay with me doing this."

"You'll do great things Chessie. This is your path in life, you're ready for this." Alec told his son.

"If you say so, Dad." Chessie didn't know how true his father's words were. He wouldn't know until much later. He'd be the line, he'd be the shield. "Dad?" Chessie said again after a beat of just watching cars go by.

"Yes Chessie?"

"Will I have to learn how to use firearms?" Chessie asked curious. "I mean I'm pretty decent in self-defense do I need to use one?" Pretty decent was quite an understatement. Chessie was skilled in Taekwondo, and in addition to his hand to hand fighting, his dad had taught him how to fight with a knife. The thought of Chessie's knife training brought an old saying to his mind. Don't bring a knife to a gun fight. Though Chessie still felt uneasy about handling firearms.

"It'll be part of your training. You'll be expected to qualify at an Expert level. You have to to graduate. Chessie it's not like you're thinking. You'll be well trained"

"Oh." Chessie took this information in as his eyes darted to his father's cane. His dad had been injured on a mission a few years back and his resulting leg injury was the main reason why Chessie didn't like guns. He saw the permanent ramifications of what a gun can do. His dad now walked with a cane and a permanent limp.

Alec spoke up again. "Not all Agents even use guns' son. Though they do know how to use them, and how to defend themselves and others with one, mind you. The Battle at the Triskelion was just one of those instances. They can save lives in the proper hands of a trained Agent or law enforcement officer."

These were different times now, and Chessie was beginning to understand that. This New S.H.I.E.L.D. that Dad works for it isn't like the old one. Everyone is trained for every eventuality.

"What about Hawkeye?" Chessie asked. "He uses a bow and arrow instead of a gun."

"That's true," Alec conceded. "But Hawkeye is a bit different from your average field Agent." With this his father leaned in just a bit closer, as if telling his son, a secret. "I've been told he sees better from a distance." Before Chessie could ask anything specific about the fabled archer Avenger, a black sedan pulled up to the curb in front of the him and his dad. If his Dad wasn't right there with him, when the sedan pulled up, Chessie might have been concerned about what appeared to be a sketchy situation. But his dad was here with him, and he seemed completely unperturbed by the car in the front of them.

The darkly tinted passenger side window rolled down to reveal a young man in his early thirties, Caleb Castell Dawson's son. "You ready to hit the road?" Caleb asked with a smile on his face as he looked at the father son duo on the curb.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Chessie told Caleb. An older man who looked like he was in his early sixties was seated in the drivers' seat. Castell Dawson leaned over, across his son, to speak face to face with the men outside his car.

"Alec, it's good to see you." Dawson told his former rookie.

"You too Dawson." Alec replied in kind, looking at the older man, and reaching

"Well I guess this is see you later Chessie. You have everything, right?"

"Yes Dad, I do." Chessie was slightly surprised when his dad enveloped him in a half hug. Patting him on the back as he did so. He had his acceptance letter along with all other required documentation he was supposed to have.

Alec let his son go, and looked at him again, into those forest green eyes. "Remember what I said Chessie."

Chessie nodded one final time before hefting his duffel bag onto his shoulder. "Alright Chessie's ready to go." Caleb called as he hit the side panel of his fathers' car as Chessie got in the back of the car. Shutting the door behind him, he looked out the window at his Dad.

"You ready to go Chessie?" His recruiter Castell asked turning in his seat.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's do this." Chessie said a wide grin on his face. Dawson turned back around and gunned the engine of his car, expertly weaving and dodging in between the airport traffic. He hated airport traffic it was always a pain to get out of. That's where defensive driving tactics came in handy.

"Are you excited Chessie? I know I was when I got my letter. Dad was happy for me too."

"I am it'll be interesting to see the training my dad went through to be an Agent."

Caleb chuckled. "Ah to be young and enthusiastic again."

Dawson grunted from the drivers' seat. "Young again your only thirty-one." Chessie watched the father and son Agents talk back and forth. "I'm the old man here." He grouched.

"You're not that old Agent Dawson, umm Castell." Chessie wasn't too sure how family working in S.H.I.E.L.D. together worked what with name titles and all.

"Kids right Dad your young for an Agent and to still be active duty at your age."

"Watch it boy," the elder Dawson warned his son.

Chessie looked out the window at his surroundings.

all the big trees and such was a change from D.C.'s tall buildings and the Potomac River. And all the other large national monuments Chessie was a stone's throw away from. I wonder how big the Academy is, what it looks like. Does it look like a college campus? All these questions and thoughts and more were running through the young teens' head.

"You doing alright back there Chessie." Caleb asked. They'd been driving for about two hours now. "Are you hungry because we can stop and get breakfast if you want I know I place in Richmond we can go to."

"Whose drivin' here Caleb?" Castell asked his son. "We're go to a diner. I know of one that's closer than what you're thinking"

"I'm doing good guys really. I could eat though didn't get much on plane." Chessie admitted as if his stomach agreed it growled in hunger.

"Well guess that settles it were stoppin' at my diner." Dawson exclaimed as he turned off the exit to a nearby diner, he'd been to before.

After eating the three men headed back out on the road with only about an hour to go. Chessie wasn't one to get nervous or anxious. But there was an odd butterfly feeling in his stomach as he got closer to his final destination.

"Nervous?" Caleb asked as he sent off a quick text to his squad leader back in D.C. They were due to be deployed in a week's time.

To be honest Chessie was a little nervous. This was all new to him. Yeah, he'd trained in self-defense and prepared himself by reading some of his Dads' old S.H.I.E.L.D. field training guides. Still would it be enough. He didn't know.

"A little yeah." Chessie admitted.

"Don't be it's not all that bad." Caleb smiled wryly. Chessie imagined Caleb being like an older brother he never had. He kind of was in a way.

None of the incoming trainees knew anything about the training at all. Even if they had a parent or parents in S.H.I.E.L.D. already. Access to the training regime or matrix beforehand was strictly forbidden, and could get a trainee booted out before they even set foot on the campus.

"Caleb." Castell warned taking a hand off the wheel and running a tired hand down his face.

"Okay I'll stop. It's just fun dad. You haven't had a recruit like Chessie before. One that I connected with."

"It's okay I get it if you can't tell me anything." Chessie said.

"Where'd the fun in that be. Have to have some mystery and intrigue."

Chessie looked out his right-side window as they turned off the freeway, and saw what looked like a security checkpoint coming up close. This is it once I'm in, I'm in and there's no going back. Chessie thought himself.

Dawson drove up to the checkpoint and stopped the car. He rolled down his window to produce his I.D. badge he showed the S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Thank you, Agent Dawson, have a good day." The guard told Dawson as he was waved through.

Once through the checkpoint Chessie could see from inside the car there was a large two story glass windowed building. Is it really good to have all this glass in a building? What if it gets shot up? Chessie wondered.

Castell pulled into the parking lot to the left of the building and shut off the ignition of the car. Caleb looked up from the passenger seat in the front, and then in the rearview mirror at Chessie.

"How's it feel now to be here?" Caleb asked.

"Don't know yet surreal I guess. Can't really believe it." Chessie answered as he made a note to call his dad in a bit. Judging by the people walking around outside and the sun shining it was probably nearing 0700 hours, or 7 a.m. Chessie had to start thinking in military time. It wasn't too hard to make that small transition.

"Well don't just sit there you two let's get Mr. Aria here checked in and then you and I can have a look around campus." Dawson informed Chessie.

"Okay sounds good to me."

"I'm going to gear up and head over for my DRC, may as well get it done here one less thing I have to do when I get back to D.C." Caleb informed his dad.

"Go get squared away Caleb. I'll be here a while with Chessie."

Chessie got his backpack and duffel out of the car and was standing beside the black sedan looking up at the building before him. The main building was part administration part in processing/check in center. It was anyone's first stop once they got on campus.

 **0812 hours. 16 Jul 2015 S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad., Main Building - Academy Hub, Alexandria Virginia.**

Dawson walked with Chessie through the glass doors of the main building, and went up to the reception desk. He cleared his throat so the young receptionist would hear him. "Agent Castell Dawson checking in."

"Scan your I.D. card please sir." The agent behind the desk pushed a card scanner forward. It beeped and he pulled his card out. A picture of his face had shown up on the other Agents computer. "All good Agent you can proceed. This your rookie?" He gestured to Chessie.

"Yes. Winchester Aria."

The Agent behind the desk looked at Chessie a bit more closely. "Aria as in, Alexander Aria's son?"

"Yes, the one and only." Dawson informed the Agent.

Chessie looked at the Agent behind the desk, before speaking. "It's Chessie actually." Chessie had always been self-conscious of his long posh sounding name. So, he'd gone by Chessie ever since he could voice his discomfort at being called Winchester.

"Of course, Chessie, it's nice to meet you regardless." The Agent told him. "Your father was a great field Agent, before he retired."

Dawson redirected Chessie and the receptionists' conversation. "Dorm check-ins between 0900 and 1200 hours. We've got an hour before check-in."

Chessie nodded in understanding. "Okay, what about my stuff here?" Chessie had his backpack on his back and the duffel bag at his feet. He kind of didn't want to carry that around while exploring the campus.

"We'll drop it off at the Ops Dorm and we can see stuff on the way." Dawson told Chessie.

"Alright lets' go." Chessie smiled big at the older man.

Chessie and Agent Dawson dropped off Chessie's bags at the Ops dorm which was the furthest building from the Main building. The older Agent and Chessie passed a field that looked to be set up with training equipment, army style training equipment. Mud pits, timber walls, barbed wire. Chessie raised an eyebrow.

Dawson saw this and smirked. "This is just one of the O courses you'll be running throughout your time here." I remember when instead of mud they'd use quick sand. That lit a fire under a trainee to get out fast.

"One of the courses?" Chessie asked in disbelief.

"Yes, one kid. Though it ain't just the courses you'll be runnin' we got Academics and stuff for you to learn too."

Both kept walking in a quiet silence until they came back to the main building or the Academy Hub as it was affectionately called. Since it was at the center of the Academy campus, and everything else branched off from it in a way. Most of what Dawson could show Chessie right now was in this building. Chessie would be shown the rest of the campus on the tour on Friday.

Walking through the two-story main building Chessie didn't realize how large the building itself actually was and what amenities it all held. He was surprised at some of the amenities that the Academy had and it showed on his face, and in his eyes.

"The indoor pool is open form 1000 hours to til 2300 hours every day, but we like to say for you Ops trainees its only open on the weekends same time frame."

"Where's the lifeguard?" Chessie asked, looking around and not noticing a lifeguard chair.

"There isn't one." Dawson informed Chessie as they stood at the entrance of the pool. "So, if you and the friends you make here want to go for a swim, be smart and careful. Be a shame to have another trainee drown."

Chessie made mental note of that as they walked out of the pool area. Chessie's ears perked up as he heard the familiar sounds of sparring coming from nearby. Dawson let a small grin grace his features, as he saw the boy's expression. Dawson walked toward the open gym, while Chessie followed closely behind.

Chessie and Castell entered the gym and saw a large open room with weights and cardio machines huggings the walls, and thick black mats in the middle. On the center of the mats was the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem emblazoned in gray, but it was currently being stepped on by two men, their sparring obviously what Chessie had heard outside. The two men, Chessie noticed were in stark contrast to the other in physical appearance.

The one on the right, and facing toward Chessie was a light skinned African American man with a black clean-cut beard and mustache. He circled his larger, burlier opponent black fingerless gloved hands up and ready to strike. When he did strike, it was almost like a slow-motion action movie. When the shorter man struck, Chessie could barely follow the movements. He stepped toward his opponent, right fist traveling quickly for the other man's nose. The large man put his arms up to defend, but both he and Chessie were surprised when the strike turned out to be feint and the smaller man put his shoulder into the stomach of his partner, grabbed his legs behind the knees, and sent him crashing to the mat instantly, with a loud painful sounding thud.

"Oh wow! You beat that guy in like, 10 seconds flat! That's awesome!" Chessie exclaimed excitedly momentarily forgetting where and he was with.

The man who had won reached a hand down to help his opponent, hauling the man's hulking frame up with ease and clapping him on the back. "You good Viktor?" the shorter of the two asked the black haired man with dark brown eyes.

"I'm good, Shawn." Viktor replied, Chessie noticed with what seemed to be a slight Russian accent.

Shawn turned to face Chessie and Dawson. Both men's black shirts were soaked with sweat. Shawn's shirt had the Acad., of Ops emblem on the left breast with the words 'Combat Training Unit' written under the emblem. Viktor's black shirt had the same emblem on it, but with Physical Training Unit written under the emblem. Both men wore black knee length athletic shorts, and no shoes. Chessie noticed two set of shoes off the side. Running shoes, it looked like.

"You liked the show trainee?" Shawn asked crossing his arms not in a defensive position, but casually. As if leaning on an invisible railing.

"Yes, sir, I did. You were very impressive sir." Chessie politely complemented the man.

"Thanks."

"I have to agree with the boy Morrison you handed me a real beating."

"Don't be so humble Morozov. I've seen what you can do. You're like a male version of Romanoff and that woman, whoa boy I wouldn't wanna be caught on her bad side."

Dawson's watched beeped at him stopping any further conversation between the two instructors and Chessie. "We have to head out now Chessie. Check-ins in 20 minutes."

It'd take them about ten minutes to walk back to the Ops Dorm building. Chessie turned back Dawson with a wounded look on his face. He'd rather stay here and watch the two instructors more. With a resigned sigh, he excused himself from the two senior Agents and followed his recruiter out of the gym and out of the Academy Hub.

"That boy has skill I can tell." Morozov told his colleague. "His physique alone is impressive. Given who is father is there's no doubt he's been trained young."

"I wouldn't put it past Alec Aria. That's for sure." Shawn told Viktor. "He does for sure. Class will be interesting with one Chessie Aria in it." The two men hit the showers soon after, trainee and recruiter duo left.

0902 Hours, 16 Jul 2015 S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad., Ops Dorm Building, Alexandria Virginia.

Chessie and Dawson walked through the doors of the Ops dorm building into the lobby area. It was very pristine and looked very modern in design. Also, a lot of people some clad in what Chessie guessed was the Ops trainee uniform. Coyote cargo pants, and a short sleeve moisture wicking Acad., of Operations t-shirt, black 1.75" operator belt and black combat boots, with a black holster and blue handled gun inside the holster. Other trainees must be the newbies or rookies like himself, because they're still in civvies and have yet to receive their uniforms.

There were four long tables set up along the west wall and eight Agents in gray polos, tan cargo pants and boots manned the tables. Each table had two Agents to the table. There were lamented letter cards on the front of the tables denoting letters of last name. Each pair of Agents had three letters each except for the last two Agent who had letters V-Z.

Dawson studied his recruit out of the corner of his eye. He saw much of the teens' father in the boy. He'd make a great Agent one day and even better leader. Dawson knew that Chessie would be one of the few to make it through this training program.

Dawson reached into his pants pocket pulled out his wallet, removed a card from it. "This is where I leave you Chessie. Here's my card with my number on it. Call anytime you need, kid, or even if you just want to talk. You'll go far kid I know it."

Chessie took the white card from the elder man and turned it over in his hand a few times. Chessie didn't think S.H.I.E.L.D. would have contact cards like this. Guess they do now. Chessie thought.

"Thank you, Agent Dawson." Chessie thanked the man before him.

Dawson harrumphed. "No need to thank me yet kid. Just make it to week thirty-two, so I can hand you your badge myself."

Chessie swallowed a lump in his throat. Thirty-two weeks is a long time. A really long time. Chessie was determined though he'd make it week thirty-two. "I won't you let down Agent Dawson." Chessie stated seriously. He wouldn't let his dad down either.

"I don't doubt that, boy. Remember to call your dad after you get up to your dorm let him know you got here safe, he knows the rest of trainee shtick. With mail call and all that."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you eight months, Agent Dawson." Chessie stuck out his hand for the man to shake. Dawson clasped his hand Chessie's and shook it.

"Be seein' yah kid." Dawson said as way of farewell did an about face and left Chessie to fend for himself.

 _I'm 19 years old_ Chessie thinks. _It's just like high school registration. and that's never awkward or unpleasant._ He walked up to the first table the end closer to the baggage claim pile. _Maybe a few more people than my school registration._

"Name, age?" The male Agent asked.

"Aria, Winchester 19."

"Under 21, I've got you right here Trainee Aria, here's your key". The man handed Chessie a simple key with a black lanyard attached to it. "Your dorm assignment and training unit are listed here. Third floor. Collect your personals and head on up. Welcome briefing is Friday, 0800 hours. Welcome to the Academy." Chessie takes that as a dismissal and turned around to collect his bags.

He came face to back with a younger looking girl about 16 years old with shoulder length black hair. The girl was talking to, or rather, arguing with and older woman in front of her.

"Mom I'm sixteen not six. I could've walked her by myself you didn't need to come over here." The girl told her mother.

"Kiera Lian Cho, I'm your mother, do not speak to me like that." Maya Cho admonished her sixteen-year-old daughter Kiera.

"Mom seriously, please you're embarrassing me." Kiera stepped back to turn around and bumped into a boy. A taller, older boy. "Oomph."

Chessie caught the younger girl in his arms before she could fall backwards. "Hey there I got you."

The girl was clearly flustered at falling into his arms. Her cheeks flushed a little. "Uh th-thanks dude. Sorry for uh falling into like that."

Before Chessie could reply the girl's mother, spoke. "Kiera apologize properly young lady."

Kiera standing upright now, faced the older boy with the long oaky brown hair and green eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention and fell into you." Kiera apologized to Chessie.

"It's okay no big deal." Chessie told Kiera. Kiera gave her mother a little side glare.

"Next!" The Agent next to the Agent that Chessie got his key from called out.

"Alright Kiki. I'll leave you in the capable hands of…" Maya paused not knowing the trainees' name.

"Chessie Aria, ma'am." Chessie introduced himself politely to the older woman.

"Chessie. What an interesting name. Well then I'll be off you behave young lady I don't want any calls."

"Yes ma'am." Once Kiera was sure her mother was out of hearing range she turned back to Chessie. "I'm so sorry you had to witness that." Kiera was blushing redder then her red Mario t-shirt.

"Next." The Agent again called out. Chessie stood off to the side of the table. He watched the younger girl now known as Kiera collect the same stuff he'd collected for himself.

Chessie watched Kiera turn to her left and then look back at him. "Well are you coming?" Kiera asked Chessie. Chessie's brain told his feet to move and he moved toward the steadily growing baggage pile.

He rooted around the baggage pile for a minute and come up with his backpack and navy blue duffel, glad he'd tagged them for the airport.

Chessie stood by the pile of bags and duffels and watched as Kiera looked for her personal belongings as well. "Got'em." Kiera yelled triumphantly, a gray and green backpack slung over her right shoulder and her black Nike duffel clutched in her right hand. "Third floor?" She asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Chessie asked.

"Lucky guess" Kiera said offhandedly as they both walked toward the stairs and lumbered up the stairs with their crap. Halfway up the stairs Chessie noticed Kiera stopped on the landing to reposition her duffel. "I'm going to hate these stairs. New freakin' building and no elevator are they trying to make us suffer."

"I was thinking the same thing. Just one more flight and we're there." Chessie encouraged.

"Race you." Kiera exclaimed seeming to have gotten her second wind and bounded up the stairs in front of Chessie. Chessie stood there on the landing dumbfounded for a minute at this girl he'd just met. Then he climbed the last flight of stairs himself and saw Kiera leaning against the left wall corkboard full of informational papers behind her. "Took you long enough."

"My bags heavier than yours," Chessie exclaimed with a laugh. "What room are you in?"

"316. Looks like right across from you Chessie." Kiera told him. Chessie looked to his right and saw his dorm room number, 317. His name on the plaque his full name. Kiera somehow snuck around him. "Winchester huh. I knew your name had to be short for something. I thought it was Chester, this is even better."

Chessie looked at Kiera with pleading eyes. "Please no nicknames. I beg you."

"Oh, begging are we you hardly know me." Kiera smirked impishly. "You heard my mother call me a name I haven't answered to in eleven years so I think we're even Chessie. Just don't ever repeat that name and we're good."

"Square deal." Chessie put down his bags down to get the key out of his dark blue denim jeans. Once he'd got the key out he pushed it in the lock and turned opening his door.

Chessie tugged his duffel bag into the room the door staying open to the hall. Chessie looked over to his right and saw his roommate laying on his unmade bed, face turned toward the wall.

He hefted his duffel onto the unmade bed along with his backpack and sat down on the bed. The room was actually a decent size for two people. There was actually a small kitchenette with shelves above the sink and a coffee maker on the left side of the dorm. Across from Chessie's bed was his desk furthest from the window and next to the desk was his black wall locker, that on the right side of it had a one single metal hook.

On the right side before the dividing wall across from the kitchenette was a door that probably led to the shared bathroom with room 318. Chessie hopped off his bed and went over to the door he opened it cautiously. Yep bathroom alright with two sinks, one shower stall, a toilet, trashcan under the sink. There's also on the furthest side of the sink another door, leading to what Chessie knows now is dorm room 318. He backed out of the bathroom turned around and came face to face with his bleary-eyed roommate.

Chessie checked his watch it was now 0947 hours. He wasn't one to judge he didn't where his roommate Alexei had come from. If he was suffering jet lag or not. Or if he just wanted to sleep. Chessie let him pass into the bathroom and the door shut and Chessie goes back to still unmade bed. He waited exactly ten minutes before the door to the bathroom opened again and his roommate, who he knew as Alexei came out.

"Hey, I'm Alexei Nikula, you must be Winchester Aria." Alexei held out his right hand for Chessie to shake. Chessie took it and shook the other teens' hand.

"I am, and it's Chessie please none of that Winchester stuff kay." Chessie rubbed the top of his knuckles. Alexei leant on the side of the identical black wall locker that was on his own side of the wall.

"So, what are we supposed to do? Well I mean besides unpack and make our beds." Chessie asked Alexei who looked about his age.

"Just that I guess. I mean we could go explore, get food."

There was a brief knock on their open door, Kiera leaned up against the door jamb. "Explore, food, I'm in. Let's see what we can get into."

Both Alexei and Chessie came to stand by their door in the hallway. Kiera stood back in the middle of the hall facing the two older boys. There were multiple doors open out in the hall. Their neighbors in fact in 318 their door was open. A tall teenager, taller than both himself and Alexei poked his dark brown spiky haired head out. He was dressed in dark green cargo pants, and a high neck V-neck black t-shirt with a dark gray short sleeved collared shirt over the black V-neck. Chessie could also see the start of two silver chains around the other boys' neck.

He was cut ripped whatever word you wanted to use for muscular or athletic this guy had it and Chessie couldn't help but look. There was a definite set of abs under that V-neck. "I could go grind, I'm fuckin' starvin'"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth man?" Kiera asked at the use of strong language.

That shut the older boy right up, and he glared at the younger girl, but didn't do anything else. "We gonna go eat or what?" He asked defensively cross his arms over his well-built chest.

"Cafeteria doesn't open until 1200 hours for lunch, but they have sell snacks there." Chessie offered remembering what he read in the packet he picked up downstairs.

Kiera went back to her dorm across the hall from Chessie and Alexei and grabbed her wallet, key, and phone. "Let's go I bored of sitting around here, already."

The three guys went and did the same thing, grabbing keys, wallets and phones. Chessie grabbed a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses out of his bag. Alexei made sure his gloves were securely fastened and the quartet headed out.

"What's up with the gloves?" The dark brown haired, hazel eyed boy asked Alexei as they walked. He still hadn't given his name to them Chessie realized.

"What's up with your chains?" Alexei retorted back, a bit defensively. He noticed the other boy subconsciously clutching whatever was underneath his shirt.

Chessie saw the rising tension between his new roommate and the other boy about their age. "They're dog tags, right?" Chessie asked. His dad had a pair when he was a field Agent.

"Yeah they are." The boy said cryptically, not acknowledging whether they were his or not.

Well alright then, this'll be some fun little adventure. Not even our first training day yet and we have tension whoopee.

This could make or break them would they even make it til' Friday?

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter 4, Hit that review button down below, leave a comment, review tell me what you thought. Questions, comments. What'd you think of the OCs introduced so far.

* * *

 **Main OCs introduced in order of appearance**

Winchester "Chessie" Aria - created by Post-Apokiasulyptic-Misha

Shawn Morrison - created by AgentHaler7713

Viktor Morozov - created by AgentCarson2357

Ryan Ellis - created by ME

 **Supporting/Background Characters**

Castell Dawson: Recruiter to Chessie Aria created by Post-Apokiasulyptic-Misha

Caleb Dawson: Son of Castell - created by Post-Apokiasulyptic-Misha

Kiera Cho created by AceofSpades95


	7. Chapter 5 PART 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see here. They all belong to Marvel. All OCs belong to their respective creators. Ryan Ellis does belong to me though, as well as his recruiter and family.

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back I know it's been a long wait and I apologize for that life you know that's a thing and it gets in the way sometimes. Having to prep for going back to college and dealing with family drama is my life.

Because I couldn't wait to get to this chapter and Q&A out to you all. Here's a little teaser/preview to tide you over. Until I get the whole chapter out. Chapter 5 Q&A is also in the forum you can check it out there too.

Big thanks and appreciation goes out to my beta ReasonablySafe who edited/is editing this beast of chapter.

* * *

 _Italics - character thoughts_

Underline - spoken phone call

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Jargon/Military Acronyms/General Acronyms/Abbreviations (in order of appearance)

None

 **Warnings:** Mild swearing

* * *

Chapter 5 PART 1

Kyra Holden was practically vibrating with nervous energy the whole plane ride from her former residence of Redding, California.

Her recruiter a man in his mid-forties by the name of Carter Evans was with her. He has black hair that is cut short, but not the military buzz cut possibly longer than that. It's longer on top, he let it grow out once he became a recruiter. Not needing to keep to such strict grooming standards as other Agents. He was a large man in his mid-forties, at least 6'3" and 225 pounds. The mountain of man had medium length hair with shaved sides, taking advantage of the relaxed grooming standards that an Agent enjoyed once they became a recruiter.

He was dressed in a navy-blue button down and black dress pants with a simple looking S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem pin pinned over his heart.

Kyra has shoulder length blonde hair and upturned stormy gray eyes was dressed comfortably in an army green cotton jacket, with the sleeves rolled down. A pair of blue jeans were snug on her waist. Under her army green cotton jacket was a plain grey tank top, and on her feet fashionable black combat boots. To complete her look, she has on a pair of black sunglasses.

Kyra ran a hand through her shoulder length blonde hair and tried to roll the stiffness out of her shoulders from the long flight. She looked around the pick-up lane of the airport with upturned, stormy gray eyes, wondering if there was anything in particular her recruiter was waiting for.

It's early in the morning about 0800 hours. Check in doesn't start until 0900 hours and it's a three-hour drive from the Norfolk airport to the Academy. Despite this, Agent Carter doesn't seem to be in any rush, and calmly stands at the curb. His demeanor is contagious, and Kyra finds herself calming quickly to match her recruiter. She is glad that her recruiter is with her, if only for the soothing presence of the large man.

Kyra shifts her shoulder, taking note of the light weight of her small duffel bag with all her possessions. The reason that she had so little was because Kyra didn't exactly have a home, and has been couch surfing from friend to friend for a while now. That is, until the man next to her Carter Evans, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited her. Her recruitment story isn't a normal one, then again. Kyra doubted any of the recruits have a normal recruitment story. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't do normal. They do weird and exceptional and extraordinary.

That's why Kyra has been wondering why she's been recruited by Evans. She's nothing special. Kyra looks at Agent Evans, still standing on the curb, still as a statue. He'd ended up in the hospital she she was volunteering at. It was the best thing for her volunteering at the hospital. It was a stepping stone to getting into the nursing program at the local community college. Coincidence that he ended up there? Kyra wasn't so sure. Then again, she didn't know the circumstances of what brought him to sustain the injuries he did.

Evans had been injured and had been brought to the hospital Kyra was volunteering at. She's the one who found out about his internal bleeding and injuries, and essentially saved his life. If she hadn't noticed the bruised abdomen, or the clammy skin or the falling blood pressure, or other signs that he was in trouble well. Things could have turned out very differently. She was the only one paying close attention because the other members of the staff were so convinced they were right and didn't notice the clear signs of the man being in serious trouble. She brought all of this to the attention of the physician who could order tests and convinced him to Evans into more tests where she was proved right. Evans was later treated for his internal injuries with surgery and a few months later sent on his way.

Kyra might not be standing her waiting for her ride to S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, if it weren't for her keen eyes. This is all new to her, a completely new life, a better life than the one she had in Redding.

She's only 18 and she's going into S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy to be a field medic for S.H.I.E.L.D. She's one of the youngest in the field medicine specialty at S.H.I.E.L.D. It's supposed to be the second toughest specialty aside from field operations.

Though if 17 and 18 year olds can do that in the Army or Navy she suspects S.H.I.E.L.D. won't be that much different, right? Right? Medicine is like math it doesn't change. Well okay it changes almost constantly with new additions to our medical knowledge, but the basic building blocks are always there. Kyra is excited for the new adventure and experiences, yet nervous and anxious to start her new life at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy.

Carter looks over at his rookie, or recruit being the proper term. If it weren't for her he wouldn't standing her right now. "You ready to go Kyra? Our ride is here." Evans tells her as he watches a sleek black SUV pull up to the arrivals curb.

Kyra looks, really looks at Agent Evans at Carter, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You can only be as ready as you want to be Kyra." Evans told his young rookie. Carter turns off the decoy driver in the SUV and takes over the controls of the vehicle. Kyra puts her lone duffel bag in the backseat and then gets into the passenger side.

 _Goodbye, California Hello, Virginia,_ Kyra thought to herself as Evans expertly pulled out into the throng of airport traffic.

* * *

 **1112 hours. 16 Jul 2015 S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad. Main Building - Academy Hub, Alexandria Virginia.**

Evans had turned off the freeway some time ago, and Kyra was admiring her surroundings. Trees upon trees those were her surroundings. On either side of her, luscious greenery for as far as the eye could see. Kyra looked ahead and saw what looked like a security checkpoint coming up close after about twenty minutes of driving after they'd gotten off the freeway. Evans drove up to the checkpoint and stopped the SUV.

Kyra could see out her window heavily armed guards and a sturdy looking no doubt bulletproof guard building, but not much else. Then she saw the sun glint off of something ahead of her. In the forest, just out of sight from the casual observer, were more teams of guards, all manning large and bulky looking weapons mounted on a tripod. They didn't look like anything that she had ever seen before, and she couldn't even guess what they did, but she knew one thing for certain. S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to be nothing and everything like she expected it to be.

She turned her steely gray eyes back to her immediate surroundings the security checkpoint with the lone guard Agent. Evans shifts in his seat and fishes around in his back pocket of his dress pants for his I.D. Evans rolled down his window and produces his I.D. badge, flipping it open to display his credentials to the security guard.

 _I wonder how boring and tedious his job must be just waving Agents in all day. Day in day out._ Kyra thought. She knew if she was in the guards' position she'd get bored real fast.

"Thank you, Agent Evans, have a good day," the guard told Evans as he was waved through the checkpoint.

Once through the checkpoint, and after another minute of driving, Kyra could finally see a massive two story building, with so many reflective glass windows that it looked like the entire structure was built from the glimmering material.

Evans pulled into the parking lot to the left of the building and shut off the ignition of the SUV. The parking lot at 11:00 a.m. or 1100 hours, was already pretty full. Most if not all of who needed to be here was already here. Instructors, Agents, and Trainees alike. Evans turned to Kyra with a small reassuring smile on his face "You'll do just fine here Kyra, maybe even make a few friends."

 _Yeah right, I doubt that._ Kyra thought.

Kyra opened her door and stepped out into the early afternoon heat. It wasn't in the triple digits and stifling hot like it was back in California, but it was certainly warm enough as Kyra fanned herself with her army green jacket. Kyra grabbed her duffel from the backseat and slung it over her right shoulder.

Evans locked up the SUV, and Kyra and Evans made their way to Kyra's first stop the Academy Hub, or the main building.

"First stop Kyra the Academy Hub it's the main building that everyone comes to when entering the Academy." Evans informed Kyra as the two walked toward the building.

The main building was part administration part in processing/check in center, for the first day anyway. It was modern in design with straight, clean edges, and large windows.

Kyra marveled at the inner design and architecture of the building she was currently standing in. The interior of the building was in contrast to the outside. The interior of the buildings' architecture and layout was adorned with wooden pillars and columns and arches. Not at all really what Kyra was expecting of a secret spy organization. She was expecting gray drab, steel metal walls and other such fixtures.

Though she guessed there was that type of structure too just not in this building. As it was the first building and in a sense the first impression that anyone new incoming to the Academy saw. Whoever was in the charge of facilities maintenance and construction obviously wanted to make a good impression on the newcomers.

"Plenty of time to explore and marvel at the inner workings later. We got to get you checked in first." Evans told the young adult at his side.

"Right sorry." Kyra walked up to the reception desk alongside Evans.

"Agent Carter Evans checking in." Evans said, his credentials already out and ready to display.

"Please scan your I.D. card, sir." The agent behind the desk pushed a card scanner forward. After pressing his card into the scanner, it beeped and Evans pulled his I.D. out. He placed his credentials back his wallet and placed his wallet back his back pocket.

"All good Agent, you can proceed with your business."

The Agent behind the desk had seen about a hundred or so rookies and their accompanying recruiters today. Being in Admin was a tedious job at times, but someone had to do it. All Agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. had an important job no matter what division or subdivision they worked in. From Intelligence Field Operations down to Facilities Management, everyone played their part. That's one of the first lessons that Kyra would learn while here.

Kyra and Evans walk back out of the Academy Hub back into the afternoon heat. "So where to now?" Kyra asked as she and Evans walked the grounds of the Academy. They passed multiple other buildings and training fields along the way.

"Now I drop you off at the Ops Div. Dorm building for further in processing." Evans explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Don't worry I've informed all the necessary instructors and Agents about your situation, and they'll act accordingly."

"Oh." Kyra didn't much know what to say other than that. "What about lunch? I'm kind of getting hungry."

"That's up to you. Once you've received your dorm assignment and personal wall locker and unpacked your free to explore the grounds as you wish with whomever you wish. Your roommate if she's already settled."

* * *

 **1120 Hours, 16, Jul 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad., Ops Dorm Building, Alexandria Virginia.**

Kyra and Evans walked through the sliding automatic doors of the Ops dorm building into the lobby area. It was pristine and looked very modern in design. Lining the right wall were bright large windows. Not wall to ceiling, but still large enough to allow sunlight to spill into every inch of the large room, much to the displeasure of most in the area who were dressed in short sleeve black moisture wicking shirts, and coyote colored cargo pants.

There was also a receptionist like desk set off to the right side, that acted as a sentry duty station for when trainees would begin training.

"This is where we part ways Kyra. I've already given you my card. You still have it right?" Evans asked. His rookie had a habit of not paying attention in listening to him.

Kyra nodded. "Of course, I still have it."

"Good I'm just checking. Now head on over to those four tables there and you'll get your dorm assignment." Evans told Kyra.

Again, Kyra nodded.

"I'll be seeing you Kyra."

Kyra watched her recruiter leave her with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. After Evans had walked through the large glass doors, Kyra walked up to the second table with the letter grouping with E-H on it.

"Name, age?" The female Agent asked, not looking up from the sizeable stacks of packets in front of her still.

"Holden, Kyra. 18." Kyra told the female Agent.

"Under 21. Hibbard, Holbrook, Holladay, Holland, Holdefer, ah here we are Holden, Kyra." The female brunette Agent picked up Kyra's welcome packet and handed it to her.

"Here's your key to your dorm," the Agent said as she gave a plain silver door key attached to a black S.H.I.E.L.D. lanyard to Kyra as well. "Your dorm assignment and training unit are listed here." The Agent points to the top of the first sheet in the packet. "You're on the third floor. Collect your personal belongings and head on up. Welcome briefing is Friday, 0800 hours. Welcome to the Academy." The Agent sends Kyra off with a warm smile before calling out the next person in line. "Next!"

Kyra doesn't have any other personal belongings aside from the duffel bag that she's carrying. So, without much lingering Kyra followed the older woman's instructions and made her way to the third-floor dorm rooms.

* * *

 **1130 Hours, 16, Jul 2015, Ops Dorm Building - Third Floor. Alexandria, Virginia.**

Roman Gomez lay spread out on his twin size bed, incredibly bored. There wasn't much to do as of yet. He'd apparently shown up after his new roommate Ryan Ellis. When he entered his new dorm, the room was empty, and one side of the room the left side was fully made up with bags unpacked and the bed neatly made with crisp hospital corners. Not at all how he expected another teenage boy to live. _Must have a military background,_ Roman thought to himself.

Roman himself had unpacked just what he thought were the essentials: his laptop and few other gadgets that he made to amuse himself, and some gym equipment: a jump rope, free weights of varying weights, and also a pull-up bar. He wondered if his roommate Ryan would mind if he installed the pull-up bar in their doorway to the shared bathroom. He should probably also ask the guys in 317 if they minded having a pull-up bar as well. Even though there were two doorways. He still thought it best to ask first.

The olive skinned 18-year-old lay on his bed with his laptop resting on his broad chest, already hooked up to the Academy's Wi-Fi.

S.H.I.E.L.D. as a whole was entirely new to Roman. A new environment, new territory, new rules. Same weather as his home though, if the temperature today is anything to go by.

 _And I was hoping to leave the heat behind in Texas,_ Roman thought debating whether he should leave the dorms to physically explore the campus in the midday heat. Then Roman thought of a great way to relieve boredom and answer a few of the many questions he still had about his new school.

Roman sat up straighter in his bed, now sitting Indian style his fingers flying over his keyboard, and began to attempt to hack into the academy's servers. Unbeknownst to Roman, he was being tracked and monitored as soon as he tried to bypass S.H.I.E.L.D. encrypted servers.

"Man, what guy encrypted these servers and files, I can't even get the basics." Roman grunted in annoyance to his empty dorm room.

Across campus, in the security room in the Academy Hub Daisy was busying running and monitoring surveillance of the Ops Dorm. Among the other surveillance, Agents in the large security/surveillance room. She was specifically watching the would be 'hacker' in room 318.

"Aren't you going to bust the kid Agent Johnson? Kick him out of the program?" One of the surveillance Agents asked.

"No Agent quite the opposite actually." Daisy answered calmly. "Keep monitoring the first and second floor. There are some questionable things going on over there."

"Of course, ma'am." The younger Agent replied.

Daisy was on her way out the door when she turned back, "Don't call me ma'am Agent. I'm twenty-eight. That's only two year older then you."

"It's a sign of respect ma'am." The Agent replied smoothly.

"Right uh still getting used to being in a position of importance." Daisy admitted.

The younger male Agent just smiled and went back to surveilling two male trainees on the second floor.

Back in the Ops Dorm building on the third floor Roman was stumped. He tried all his tricks but couldn't get into the system, past the firewalls.

 _If I can't even get in past their defenses how do they expect me to get through to real threats_ Roman wondered as he ran a hand through his short black hair. He tried a few more keystrokes hoping to get past the encryptions, but he came up empty.

Then he heard a knock at his open door. Roman didn't think it was his roommate, Ryan, wouldn't knock before walking through the open door to his own room. He also didn't think it was a coincidence that he had someone knocking on his door less than ten minutes after attempting to hack S.H.I.E.L.D. _"Shit,"_ he thought as he set his computer to the side. "Come in!"

Daisy had been told she had an imposing figure before. That she was intimidating to some three weeker trainees. She wasn't trying to be the intimidating Quake right now. No, now she was the stern yet fair Agent Johnson.

"Mr. Gomez, I hope you're settling in well. You are, aren't you?" Daisy asked casually.

Roman sat up straight in his bed swinging his legs over the side of the bed to face the female Agent in front of him. "Yes. Yes, I am Agent Johnson." Roman wasn't dumb. Far from it, in fact, despite just trying and failing to hack into secure servers and get the files of his new employers. He knew who Agent Daisy "Quake" Johnson was. Almost everyone did. She was S.H.I.E.L.D.s first Inhuman Agent. Though not the first enhanced Agent employed by the agency.

"That's good Mr. Gomez. We want you trainees to feel comfortable. But not so comfortable that they think they can sneak around and try and bypass my security measures. They're put in place for a reason Mr. Gomez, or have you not been following the news of the past year." Daisy crossed her arms non-confrontationally. Waiting to see what the young teen would say.

 _Oh, crap way to go Gomez. Not only did you not get access, but you tried to bypass_ _the_ _Agent Johnson's firewalls and encryptions,_ Roman chastised himself internally.

Roman decided to go with the honest straightforward answer. No reason not to at this point. He didn't want to further jeopardize his chances here before training had even started. "I was just trying to get information about the Academy, Agent Johnson. The recruits haven't exactly been told details… or anything for that matter. I wasn't trying to cause any problems, ma'am."

Daisy looked the young Mexican American teen in the eyes. She'd read his file, she'd read all the trainees files. Young Roman Gomez was one the chosen trainees. Therefore, Daisy couldn't expel the teen. "Well...it's good to hear that you didn't have any bad intentions, but trainees are kept in the dark for a reason. You will get more information about the Academy when we know that we can trust you with it. Normally any trainee found trying to hack their way into our systems for any reason at all, would face automatic expulsion no review whatsoever."

The world 'expelled' caught Roman's attention as his eyes opened wide and he quick stood up straight from his bed. "Ma'am, - he started before he was cut off by Daisy.

"But, you, Mr. Gomez aren't a normal trainee. You're special." Daisy told Roman watching his facial expression.

"Special?" Roman asked the older Agent, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Yes. Mr. Gomez S.H.I.E.L.D. has plans for you." Daisy said cryptically. Daisy looked Roman in his green hooded eyes and said, "Just don't go trying to hack anything anymore without express permission." Daisy stood up straight from where she was leaned against the dividing wall of room. "Oh, and Roman, follow the instructions in your welcome packet, then you can do what you please, within reason." She added as an afterthought. Seeing as what she had just caught him trying to do.

Roman knew an order when he heard one, and nodded his head. "Yes, Agent Johnson."

"Good to hear Mr. Gomez." With that said Daisy turned and walked back out of the dorm room. After descending the three flights of stairs to the lobby, she almost walked into Agent Grant Ward on the way out of the dorm building.

"Daisy. I wasn't expecting you here. Thought you'd be over at Communications checking over the trainees there." Grant asked his colleague and occasionally friend. Things were still a bit rocky between him and Daisy. Even after all they'd been through. But all they'd been through together was part of the problem.

"I'm a field operative just like you are Ward. I just happen to have more than one skill that S.H.I.E.L.D. finds useful." Daisy retorted.

"Sorry. Sorry I didn't mean to offend you Daisy, it's just that's where trainees are placed that have your computer skills."

"I'm not a one trick pony Ward. There's more to me than just my computer skills."

"I realize that now."

"For your information, I was headed over there to help out the Director of Communications after I gave a reprimand to an Ops trainee about attempting to hack our systems."

"An operations trainee did that." Ward asked astounded. When he went through the Academy back in the early 2000's most Ops trainees weren't as well rounded as the ones he was seeing come through their doors in the past three weeks.

"Tried to and failed. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to put my computer skills to the test." Daisy moved past Ward out of the building. Leaving a stunned and flustered Grant behind her.

 _I wonder if she'll ever trust me again,_ Grant wondered as he goes to report to the security Agents about the trainees in 211.

Back in Roman's dorm he's decided to put the laptop on his desk and really look at that 'Welcome Packet' he was issued when he arrived. He flipped to the first page of rules and regulations.

" 'Romantic and sexual relationships between trainees are tolerated but ill-advised.' " Roman shut the booklet with a clap of the pages, "So, the first rule is actually just a suggestion," Roman said aloud to his empty dorm room. "Cute."

 _Can't imagine that being taken advantage of._ Roman thought to himself. He looked at the first sheet that was stapled to the the top of the 'Welcome Packet'

"Make bed, Unpack belongings in drawers place carry-on baggage in bottom of wall locker" Roman read off the sheet of white paper. "Simple enough." Roman cracked his knuckles and got to work.

* * *

 **1200 Hours.** **16, Jul 2015, Ops Dorm Building - Third Floor. Alexandria Virginia.**

Kyra made it up to the third floor in no time at all. Gray flush metal right handed inswing doors lined both sides of the hallway. On those doors were two name plaque holders. Kyra took her dorm room assignment slip of paper out and checked her assignment.

Dorm 315, Bed 2, Wall Locker B.

Kyra found her dorm easily enough on the left-hand side of the hallway. Her name plaque was on the door: Holden, Kyra. Above her name was Kyra guessed her roommate, Carson Sarah. She stopped just short of opening the door when she heard talking inside.

Kyra decided to knock just to give her roommate enough notice that she was entering. "Come on in." Came the loud reply.

Kyra pulled out her silver key by the lanyard and turned the key in the doorknob. The door opened inward and Kyra stepped in her dorm. Immediately upon entry Kyra noticed her roommate Sarah looking quite at home, laid back on her already made bed phone to her left ear talking away.

Sarah looked up at the new arrival her roommate Kyra and gave a brief curt nod, before going back to her conversation with her mother. Kyra nodded back as well, and went about setting up her room.

There's a reason Sarah didn't want her mother to be her first contact when she arrived but Cardenas' her recruiter insisted. She was a mother too and told her it'd be the right thing to do.

"Mom, I'm fine. I arrived safe and on time. Cardenas dropped me off and she gave me her card."

"So why is it that I had to call you on my down time young lady?"

"I was tired Mom! I've been on the go since 0400 this morning, with my fitness crazed older brother."

"Nice try young lady. I know you're flight was only 45 minutes long even from your brother's apartment in Manhattan, want to try again?"

Sarah groaned dramatically and threw her arm over her forehead. "Alright fine I just didn't want you to be my first call when I got here Mom. You're so…"

"What Sarah overprotective, worried, cautious, I'm your mother Sarah Nicole I'm allowed to worry about you you're my last baby." Melissa said quietly over the phone.

Kyra ignored her roommates' conversation as best she could, it was one-sided. At least to her anyway she could only hear Sarah's side of things after all. It sounded like complicated family drama to her. Kyra looked at her side of the room, the right side coming in the from the door. A twin sized bed lay pushed up against the far-right wall by the window. A mahogany desk with a chair sat horizontal opposite her bed on the dividing wall side. A nightstand of the same wood, that doubled as a chest of drawers for civilian clothes, was under the window next to the bed. Next to the desk was the tall black wall locker with the one lone hook on the side of the locker facing Kyra.

Kyra tossed her 'Welcome Packet' on the desk opposite her bed, and threw her small duffel on her unmade bed. "There all unpacked." She said to herself. Kyra realized Sarah was still talking on the phone and not really paying her any attention. She was fine with that. So, the teen took the time to quietly check out the rest of her new room. Checking out the kitchenette on Sarah's side and scoping out the bathroom, they shared with the girls in 316.

"Okay now I know how Christina felt when she left. You weren't like this when Sierra and Drew left Mom." A bit of an accusatory tone crept into her voice.

No answer on the other end. "Mom? Are you still there?"

"I am honey. I wasn't this way with the twins because, because they had each other. I knew they'd be fine."

"Oh, and I won't be? Mom you said you'd be happy with whatever we choice to do in life. This is what I choice I choose this life."

"I know dear. It's just there are a lot of things you don't know and the things you'll learn, they're different from the Army. Different values. I can't tell you more that I'm sorry, it's part of the rules and regulations."

"Right of course." _Am I really ready for whatever S.H.I.E.L.D.'ll throw at me. Can I really handle it?_ All these thoughts and more were swirling through the young ebony haired teen's head.

Sarah ran a hand through her pixie cut ebony hair in frustration. She loved her mother to death of course. She knew life was precious and in her mom's line of work life could be over in an instant. She was only two when her parents on order of Director Fury faked their deaths for a mission. Their reactions according to Director Fury back then had to be genuine only way to do that was say her parents were really dead. Her older twin siblings, Drew and Sierra were twelve, and her older sister Christina was fourteen, at the time. That whole situation was traumatizing, and messed up to the like the nth degree. It left all four of them up mentally. Left them all with deep emotional scars and parental attachment issues.

"Sarah dear you know I love you right there aren't enough words to describe how much I love you and your siblings. I am happy for you that you got in. I know you'll make it through."

There was yelling in the background that Sarah could hear, and then a gunshot. "Mom?" Sarah asked a bit panicky sitting up straight from her casual sitting position.

"I'm fine dear some level 2 Agent's negligent discharge. That I've now got to go deal with. We'll talk soon and remember to call Drew when you get a chance."

"I will Mom promise. Love you and Dad and everyone. Send you the details when I have them." Sarah blew a kiss into the phone and then ended the call. She threw her phone down between her legs and sighed heavily.

Kyra was just coming out of the bathroom when she heard the tail end of the conversation. "Call Drew when you have a chance."

"Love you and Dad and everyone. Send you the details when I have them."

* * *

There's Part 1 for you all for now. Hope you enjoyed. Drop a review down the comment box and let me know what you think so far.

* * *

 **OC Creator Q &A \- Please PM your answers with the PM subject line of Chapter 5 Q&A. Thanks everybody I appreciate it. This is for ALL Student OCs.**

 **[Note, I'd like your answers for this one to be IC (in character) of your OCs please. Try as best to dig deep into your OCs psyche, if you can.]**

1\. Why do you want to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent?

2\. What does S.H.I.E.L.D. stand for in your opinion? What does it mean to you?

3\. OC Quote [One Quote that your OC lives by or a motto or something like, "You only miss 100% of the shots you don't take"]:

4\. In regards to Firearms of any make and caliber "Have you ever shot a firearm before?"

5\. Can you swim? (Yes or No) If you can how well? If you can't swim, why can't you? Are you afraid? Never learned?

6\. What are your sleep habits/patterns like? [Heavy/deep sleeper (do you sleep like the dead, sleep so soundly loud noises wouldn't wake you, light sleeper (does the slightest sound or noise wake you up), restless stirring sleeper]:

7\. Morning Person or Not [Do you early and like to get a start to your day or do you like to sleep in] or are you a Night Owl? [Like to stay up late at night]:


	8. Chapter 5 PART 2

**Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own any of the OCs except for Ryan Ellis. All respective cannon characters that appear belong to Marvel.**

 **A/N: Same Q &A from chapter 5 part 1 still applies. Still need answers from a few of you, you know who you are. :)**

 **AIT Chapter 5 PART 2**

"Parents am I right? Can't live with them can't live without them." Sarah said to the blonde teen in front her. Kyra could tell Sarah radiated positive and high energy vibes, just from the conversation she had with her mother.

"Um yeah right I guess. I'm Kyra, Kyra Holden." Kyra walked over to the end of Sarah's bed greeting the other teen.

"Kyra nice to meet you I'm Sarah Carson by the way. Though guess you probably already figured that by the name plaque outside."

Kyra smiled shyly. "Yeah I kind of did."

"You can sit down on the chair if you want." Sarah gestured to the desk chair. Kyra sat down on the chair backwards her arms crossed over the backrest. "So…where you from Kyra? I was born in Manhattan, New York, but mostly raised in Venice, California."

 _How do I answer that question? Do I tell her where I'm from really or should I make something up?_ Kyra wondered.

She opted for a half truth. "I am from California as well. That is where I was living before I was recruited."

"Cool I miss the beach already. I'm suffering from surfers' withdrawal. July is totally not the time to be starting training of any kind in my opinion."

"I do not think we were exactly given a choice about the start time Sarah." Before Sarah could reply Kyra's, stomach rumbled reminding her how hungry she was. "Do you want to get something to eat? I think the cafeteria or mess hall is open now."

"Yes, I'm starving I've been up since the ass crack of dawn because of my stupid ass yet loveable brother. Let's go." Sarah leapt over the end of her bed and grabbed her dorm key wallet and phone. Placing the lanyard around her neck, it falling onto her red tank top, that was underneath her red and black flannel shirt. She placed her wallet and phone in her back pocket of her dark wash jeans.

Kyra followed her new roommate but in a slower pace collecting her things and the two girls headed out of their dorm. They passed dorm 318 on the way to the stairwell. "Do you think we should ask if he would like to join us?" Kyra asked looking at her roommate.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Sarah said as she began walking the short distance across the hall. Sarah knocked on the open door.

Roman had just finished putting away his civvie clothes in the drawers and stowing his bags in the bottom of his wall locker when a knock at his door caught his attention. "Yeah." Roman called out.

Sarah leaned on the right-hand door jamb casually. There was no way she could know if this was Ryan Ellis or Roman Gomez. So, she went for her standard greeting. "Hey man." Sarah called into the room. Roman turned around to face the teenage girl in front of him. "My roommate Kyra and I were wonderin' if you want to grab a bite to eat with us?"

Roman rubbed his stomach appreciatively. "I could eat it's been awhile anyway."

"Cool let's hit it. I'm Sarah." Sarah introduced herself and Kyra was off to the side. "And that's my roommate Kyra."

"Hey. I'm Roman." Roman introduced himself to the two girls, that looked his age.

Kyra waved at Roman slowly. Before long the trio of teens were strolling their way out of the Ops Dorm building and all the way back to the Academy Hub.

 _Man, I am going to seriously hate this walk every day it is too far._ Kyra thought to herself.

"You okay there Kyra?" Roman asked looking at the blonde teen, as the trio neared the entrance to the Academy Hub where the cafeteria was located.

"Oh, yes I am fine, just not used to all this distance walking yet." Kyra answered.

"I'm sure it'll get better with time." Roman told Kyra kindly.

"Food glorious food let's eat." Sarah announced as they all finally arrived at their destination the cafeteria.

* * *

 **1210 hours** **16 Jul 2015, Academy Hub - Cafeteria. Alexandria, Virginia.**

The cafeteria was a buzz with chatter and laughter all around them as they entered. Trainees, Cadets and Instructors were all over the place. It was organized chaos in the cafeteria. Not at all like a high school cafeteria. _I bet there aren't any food fights in here._ Kyra thought as she spotted lightly armored Infantry security guards at the secondary exits, in their navy blue and black S.H.I.E.L.D. combat uniforms. Looking calm yet menacing with even with just what looked like a standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D. handgun in their right or left thigh holsters. For easy access if needed.

The layout and design wasn't what Kyra was expecting. So far, a lot of what Kyra had been expecting hadn't come true…yet. The layout and design of the cafeteria was spacious with an open 360-degree floor plan. She suspected it had to be to serve as many occupants as it probably did. On her way in she didn't see a cafeteria occupancy plaque on the wall anywhere.

There was large glass floor to ceiling windows on the far right and left sides of the cafeteria so you could see outside to the road leading into the Academy. On the right side through the windows your view was of the far-off training fields by the Operations Div. Building. The building directly to the right of their current position was the Communications Div. Building. On the far-left side there was double door framed in white leading outside.

 _This must be what college would be like_ Kyra mused to herself as the trio wound their around the many tables and groups of people. Kyra, Sarah and Roman found the start of the hot food line and got in grabbing a plate each. Kyra perused her choices of the food and was yet again surprised at what S.H.I.E.L.D. had to offer.

"Hurry up doll face we're all hungry here huh." A male voice behind Kyra spoke up.

"Why don't you cool your jets sparky." Roman retorted. He was in line behind the guy who had spoken to Kyra. Sarah was behind Roman and she'd already picked up a slice of bbq chicken pizza and two breadsticks. The teen who had spoken to her was clearly younger than herself, but only by a year probably when he turned to face her and say nothing to Roman.

The teen had decent enough appearance with a strong set jawline and high set cheekbones. If Kyra had been back in high school at the moment she'd peg this guy as the teen heart throb or star quarterback of the football team. He certainly seemed to have that oh so charming attitude of one. The teen had cropped black hair that was spiked up at the front, tapered on the sides. Kyra noticed that on his light wash denim jeans he wasn't wearing a I.D. badge, he was a newbie like her.

"Why don't you lay off the girl huh Leo. She's new just the like us." Another male voice rang out and a guy with dark brown buzzed hair walked up to the trio in line. "I apologize for my idiot roommate's lack of manners. I'm Andrew, Andrew MacGuire Ops dorm, 313.

Roman spoke up for the three of them this time. "I'm Roman, that's Sarah behind me, and she's Kyra, we're all Ops too also third floor. Guess we'll be seeing a lot each other."

"Guess we will be, again Kyra," Andrew spoke directly to Kyra this time turning to face the blonde. "I'm sorry for Leo's behavior it's so deplorable gives all of us guys a bad name. Be seein' yah around." Andrew left with a friendly smile and pulled his roommate Leo out of line and over to a different food line.

"Well that was interesting wouldn't you say Kyra?" Sarah asked as the three of them now had food and were looking for a table.

"I will say so for sure. I am sure there are more of Leo's kind though. No offense Roman I am not saying all guys are like him." Kyra bit her lip nervously. "Umm I mean…"

"It's okay I get what you mean Kyra." Kyra breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"Maybe we could sit over there." Kyra pointed out a table with four teens about their age sat around it. Exactly three empty seats. It's like it was fate or something. Kyra wasn't a believer it that stuff either. Or coincidence so what was it exactly?

The trio walked over to the medium sized round table with red backed metal chairs. The four other occupants of the table looked up almost in unison at the newcomers. Four sets of eyes were on the trio and it was making them a bit uneasy.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Roman asked no one in particular. A guy about Roman's age possibly older with shoulder length blonde hair answered him.

"No, we don't mind right everyone?" Chessie answered for the group. The other two males and one female already seated shook their heads no that they didn't mind.

"Have a seat guys." The youngest of the quartet said. At least she looked the youngest to Kyra.

Roman, Kyra and Sarah took the offered empty seats. Kyra sat next to the young Asian looking teenager, with black shoulder length black hair. Roman walked over and took the seat in between the male teen with the shoulder length blonde hair and the teen with wavy dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Sarah took the last seat open next to third guy who looked the same age as her, he had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Sarah didn't miss the view of the metal chain around his neck.

 _Wonder what branch he served in? Or if they're even his?_ Sarah questioned the other teen internally.

Ryan saw the ebony haired girl sit down next to him in the only other empty seat. With her pizza and breadsticks. _She looks kind of like Daniels. Damn it I was hoping to get away from her for a bit._ Ryan's thoughts were being intrusive again and he didn't much like it.

"I'm Kiera by the way." Kiera introduced herself.

"My name is Kyra Holden I'm in dorm 315 with Sarah over there." Kyra gestured with her hand across the table to Sarah. Sarah who was seated next older male teen in the black V-neck and gray short sleeve shirt.

"315, awesome we're neighbors then. We share a bathroom also. I'm in 316 with my roommate Victoria Davidson." Kiera told Kyra excitedly.

Kyra dug into her creamy chicken pasta dish instead of answering Kiera any further. Roman was completely comfortable with the companionable silence. He tucked into his burger and curly fries with gusto. Though it seemed like Sarah wasn't as comfortable, if her lip curl was any indication.

"So...does it feel weird for anyone else to be here? I mean in a good way kind of weird kind of like you can't believe it?" Sarah asked the group.

"It kind of does it's surreal. I mean I grew up listening to my Dad's stories of missions as a kid." Chessie replied to Sarah. "I'm Chessie I'm in 317 across the hall from Kiera and I'm roommates with this guy here." Chessie thumbs a well a thumb over at Alexei. Chessie still couldn't really get a beat on his new roommate, then again it was just the first day after all.

"Your Dad's an Agent?" Sarah asked intrigued she wondered how many other trainees had a parent within S.H.I.E.L.D.s ranks.

"He is though he's not a Field Agent anymore." Chessie said slowly, but didn't elaborate anymore. Sarah didn't push the older looking teen.

"My Mom's an Agent a specialist though I'm told I can't say more than that unfortunately. Maybe if we both graduate I'll tell you." Chessie had the feeling that Sarah knew exactly what specialty her mom was in.

"I thought I'd be the only one honestly." Chessie admitted.

"It's pretty common actually." Kiera piped up putting her salad fork down and tuning into the conversation. "Product of your environment and all that jazz or so I've heard."

"It's the same with those teens who have a parent or parents in the military the kid or kids have a pretty decent chance of enlisting as well." Ryan told the table.

Alexei looked at the other teen critically. _Interesting. You may have just shown your hand without realizing it. Or maybe he wants to me think that._

Ryan was an enigma to Alexei Nikula and he was going to find out just what made the other teen if it took all training. He'd find it out. There's something different about him. Like he's hiding something.

Roman had finished his lunch by now and was just leisurely sat back in his chair sipping his drink. "Not that this isn't fascinating conversation, but I think our hour is almost up."

The six other teens looked at the olive-skinned teen wearing red flannel shirt left open to reveal a plain white t-shirt underneath. Looks like he and his new roommate had a least one thing in common their affinity a layered clothing look. "It's 1225, we've got five more minutes left of lunch." Chessie realized announcing the time to their group.

"Who wants to just head back to the dorms?" Kiera asked.

"I am in for that. I should probably unpack my stuff." Kyra said. "And look at that damn welcome packet." She said under breath.

"Let's head out then." Chessie exclaiming as he picked up his tray and headed for the waste receptacle bins. Everything was separated from trash, recycling and compost. The teens divided their trash and exited the cafeteria.

Back outside they could see they weren't the only ones out. Other newcomers without I.D. badges were also milling out not on a strict schedule yet. Like their other uniform wearing comrades.

 _That'll be me in a few days_ Kyra thought to herself as she was unconsciously swept up by Sarah and Kiera the two girls of their group. Kyra let their voices wash over her and she could almost imagine being back in Redding in California.

"Hey Kyra." Kiera called out to the older girl.

"Yes, Kiera, right?" the other girl nodded.

"There's a sort of new arrivals unofficial welcome bonfire in the woods near the west front lawn. You want to join us."

"By us she means me, her, her roommate Victoria and I think Chessie and maybe Roman's roommate is going." Sarah further explained.

"It'll so fun you should come it's being 'hosted' and I use that term loosely by a few of the Over 21 trainees. Supposed to be tradition or something."

"It does sound fun, but I think I am going to stay in my dorm and get settled. If that is alright." Kyra told Kiera.

"Yeah sure totally I get it." Kiera said shoulders sagging a bit.

Sarah came closer to Kyra and whispered. "Hey don't worry about the energizer bunny. Come if you want to. Or not no pressure." Sarah smiled kindly as they reached their dorm building.

"I will think about it okay Kiera." Kyra said in what she hoped was a reassuring tone. She plastered a small smile on face for good measure.

After everyone was back in the dorm building they went about their own business. Whether that was calling parents or someone else to let them know they'd arrived safely or looking through that thick ass 'Welcome Packet'. Not much happened or was done after lunch aside from everyone acclimating to their new environment. They saw three weeker Ops trainees come and go in different uniforms tactical, PT uniforms and the like. Sporting all kind of gear doing who knows what, with all manner of facial expressions, from annoyance to looking like one might cry.

Dinner time came around, and the wavy dark blonde haired teen, Kyra remembered from lunch as Alexei knocked on their door. "Hi, I'm Alexei Chessie's roommate dinner starts in ten minutes." Alexei told Kyra.

"We'll both meet you down in the lobby." Kyra replied and then closed the door again.

Once all seven of them were ready they walked back to the Academy Hub. Dinner went in much of the same fashion as lunch did. Talking getting to know one another some more. Kyra was glad she didn't see that jerk Leo this time around. Though she was sure she'd be seeing him around some more. Dinner was from 5:00 p.m. or 1700 to 6:00 p.m. or 1800 hours, and the meal variations differed from lunch time and Kyra appreciated liked that. Though she did have a hankering for Taco Bell nachos though. Boy, was she missing her junk food already.

Since it was Kyra and everyone else's first day there wasn't a lot to do at night, not having a schedule. It was word of mouth of what they were supposed to do or ask somebody. Kyra had heard from a 22-year-old female on the second floor, that from 1900 hours to 2045 hours was supposed to be set-up dorm time for night time. They had the chance to shower, change clothes if they wanted to and just had general free time until 2100 our 9 p.m. which was lights out.

After the S.S.A. (Supervisory Special Agent) of their floor was done banging on all their doors saying "Lights out hit the rack." The third-floor dorm hall was quiet. It was a mix of Ops newbies and Ops trainees already in training. The trainees already in training had slipped pieces of paper underneath the newbies doors, with directions to the bonfire spot.

That was an hour ago that their hall babysitter called lights out. Kyra was still debating on whether she wanted to go to this bonfire or not. She'd actually unpacked now or rather just threw all her clothes in the second drawer of her nightstand. She deposited her duffel in the bottom of her wall locker like the paper told her to. At least if she knew her clothes were in one place, that made her feel a slight bit better. She was used to having her belongings all in one bag ready to go at a moments' notice. If this whole S.H.I.E.L.D. thing didn't work out…well she didn't want to think about that. She wanted it to work, she wanted to help people to do what was right and just.

One thing was for sure she was not going back to Redding. Maybe to visit, but not to live or work.

Kyra was at the sink of the kitchenette leaning against it as she watched Sarah lace her shoes.

"So, Kyra are you going to come with us?" Sarah asked as she laced up her gray converse on her feet. "Turns out everyone is going from Ops. Sci-Tech and Communications newbies do their own thing apparently, something about a boiler room in Sci-Tech."

Sarah made sure the coin in her pocket of her jeans was still secure and ran her thumb over it subconsciously. Feeling the grooves and divots in the metal. It was a special coin that her brother and had given her right before she boarded her plane early this morning. He said it'd been passed down from trainee to trainee in their family. Now it was hers.

"Everyone is going?" Kyra asked Sarah looking into the girls' forest green eyes.

"Yeah it looks to be that way. I'm sure once you get there you'll have fun. And if you want to leave early we can leave I don't mind."

That was real considerate of her and she didn't even know Kyra all that well yet. Then again Kyra herself didn't know much about Sarah either. A part from hearing the conversation with her mother. Kyra knew Sarah had siblings 3 in seemed like and a mother and father.

Kyra twisted and untwisted the hem her shirt at the counter. "Alright I will go if everyone else is going as well."

"Sweet. I'll text Kiera now." Sarah sent off a quick text to Kiera and she didn't even wait for a reply before she was moving Kyra out of the dorm. "You've got your key, right?" Sarah asked as they stood outside of their room waiting for Kiera and her roommate Victoria.

"Yes, I do." Kyra checked her right-side pocket of her jeans just be sure. It was there.

"Great, let's go. Wait hold up a sec just how exactly are we getting out this building. This building that's biometrically controlled and has security up the wahzoo." Sarah stopped short outside Alexei and Chessie's door.

"Leave that to me ladies." Roman announced his arrival coming up behind the two girls. Ryan close on his heels. Hands in pockets looking disinterested. Ryan was only going because he didn't want to be seen as antisocial.

Unlike probably everyone else Ryan hadn't called any family, yet. To let them know he was safe and all that. He called his recruiter Cedric Tanner after he'd unpacked though. That was the default person to call if you didn't have any parents. For Ryan, it felt like he didn't with the way he and his dad had left things. He hadn't heard hide nor hare of his Mom in the last 6 months either.

Kyra was quietly observing those around her specifically Ryan. He looked disinterested in the goings on around him. He also looked to be deep in thought in his own head staring off down the hall. As more and more of their little group came together it was clear to Kyra that Ryan was a bit uncomfortable. He hid it well.

As the last two of their group sauntered over Chessie and Alexei, they got to talking about how to get out the building without having to go down the stairs.

"I've got a way down that's simple, and won't alert the sentry on watch duty." Roman began. "This little device here." He held up a small rectangular device. "Will disable the security cameras and alarms that are on the doors. We get someone stealthy to plant this on the doors and we're home free."

"I say we just jump out our windows." Ryan spoke casually as if he was saying the most normal thing ever.

"Out our freaking windows man are you mental!?" Sarah asked throwing her hands up in the air. "In case you've forgotten we're on the third-floor dude."

"S'not that far down, and plus the windows probably aren't alarmed." Ryan tried to reason with Sarah.

"We don't want to injure ourselves before training even starts man." Chessie told the sultry teen. "Jumping out our windows guaranteed injuries abound."

"Not if you know how to do it right." Ryan muttered in a sulky tone more to himself then the others.

Victoria Davidson with her shoulder length light brown hair that was tied up in a half bun was extremely excited for tonight. Tonight, sounded fun from what her roommate Kiera who was a year younger than her told her. If only they could decide how to get out the building, safely and you know not break their necks. She had no idea what that guy Ryan was thinking.

"So, jumping is definitely out." Victoria began, "but what about just using the double doors around the corner to the fire stairwell. Those have got to be unlocked at all times." She suggested.

"Brilliant excellent idea. So, simple too." Chessie replied. "Good thinking…"

"Victoria or Vic. Whichever you prefer, but never Tori." Victoria introduced herself to the group with various replies in turn.

"Let's G-O guys. Come on grumpy cat." Kiera directed the last comment to Ryan.

"Does someone have the directions?" Alexei inquired of the group. Pairs of hands one from each dorm raised their hands with pieces of paper in them. _Alright then let the adventure begin._ Alexei thought to himself.

* * *

Well that's chapter 5 PART 2 everyone let me know what you thought by leaving a review in the review box down below. PART 3 will be posted before the week is out. Possibly Wednesday or Thursday. I'm working on Chapter 6 as we speak, so yay that's exciting probably won't get that posted until the end of the month though. Or beginning of September we'll see, though.


	9. Chapter 5 PART 3

**AIT Chapter 5 PART 3**

Sarah was one who had the directions for Kyra and herself. The directions were fairly simple. Getting out the building was a lot easier than Kyra and everyone thought it would be. When they'd gotten to the door and oh so stealthily crept past the S.S.A.'s dorm door, Kyra had noticed the strike plate of the door was taped over with a coin to prevent it from closing completely.

 _Well that's interesting._

Kyra was glad she had her army green jacket on. The temperature difference at the night in Virginia was a significant one. Kyra saw others rubbing their arms and shoulders through their shirts or flannels. Ryan however didn't seem to be bothered by the cold all that much. Trudging along with Roman, Chessie and Alexei a few feet ahead of her and Sarah. After about twenty or so minutes of walking, they managed to find the clearing in the woods and were surprised to see about a dozen other people already there. Laughing talking, laughing so hard they cry.

"Hey glad you newbies made it." A tall lean Latino trainee greeted the group of eight.

"A chance to get out of our dorms and have some fun. I'm so there." Chessie told the older trainee who looked about twenty-three.

"Chessie's right it's like our last night of freedom" Sarah exclaimed.

"Last night of freedom indeed kids enjoy it while you can. Because tomorrow, tomorrow everything changes." The Latino trainee revealed. "Hope none of you are needle shy."

Kyra noticed the metal panels on the trees when they were walking through to the clearing. _Why would there be metal panels on the trees. That's weird._

"Why're there metal panels on the trees? That doesn't make sense." Kyra questioned the older trainee. She must have asked what the other were thinking as well because they too nodded.

"Oh those, those Chiquita are noise cancelling panels." Obvious track star trainee told them. "So, we can be as loud as we want out here. With the music and talking. Instructors and staff won't hear a peep. Could kill someone out here and you wouldn't hear'em scream." He dead panned.

Various expressions of shock and horror are among the small group. "I'm kidding I'm kidding sheesh you newbies are too easy."

Alexei the first to recover from the shock asked, "Where'd you get them?"

"From a Sci-Tech friend of mine. I scoped out Lab 03 today when I was in my technical engineering class. Got my partner to keep the instructor busy and I nabbed these puppies, plus a few the sound dampening boxes for…personal use."

 _Those'd be useful_ Ryan thought already thinking of ways he could use them. "Hey you think I could snag a few after this shindig's over?"

"Name a price and come find me after, dorm 307. Enjoy the festivities." Latino trainee was swept up in a crowd of trainees and other newbies doing the conga line.

Everyone had a great time just hanging out and getting to know other trainees already in trainee. They didn't get the inside scoop though, unfortunately it was strictly forbidden. Put music, dancing, and hyperactive teens together and it was only a matter of time before someone suggested a game.

"Hey guys who's up for a game of Never Have I Ever?" Victoria questioned. Things had died down and the bonfire part of this little gathering was in full swing. Everyone was sat around and logs in front of the roaring fire. The fire warming everyone up. It certainly made Kyra feel much warmer as the night ware on.

She checked her phone five minutes ago, it was midnight. Turned out there were also time sensitive lights that came on around 2330, so they weren't in the complete dark. The group of teens could still see each other relatively well even in the glow of the fire.

"Isn't Never Have I Ever a drinking game?" Kyra asked. She was seated in between Kiera and Chessie on the one of the logs across from Ryan, Roman and Alexei.

"Yeah usually, doesn't mean we can't still have fun, right?" Sarah waggled her eyebrows suggestively. She leaned back behind her log and pulled out a large brown 40 oz. bottle from behind the log and showed it everyone.

"Whoa where'd you get that?" Ryan asked stunned eyes going wide.

"Oh, calm down it's only coke, it'll do for our game." Sarah answered.

"Let's get this game started already." Alexei sounded impatient.

"Alright I'll start since I brought it up." Victoria stated. "Okay Never have I ever played Candy Crush."

"Oh, my god seriously I'm addicted to that game." Sarah exclaimed as she took a sip of the bottle, and passed it around to Kiera, who then passed it to Chessie, who passed it Ryan.

"Mr. Serious played a cell phone game?" Kiera asked shocked.

"What it's a strategic game didn't you know, there's a strategy to that game. S'why I'm on level 1,023."

Kiera looked deep in thought. "I'm up next. Never have I ever, creeped on someone I just met on Facebook."

All the girls, minus Kiera and Kyra took a swig from the bottle. "That's a girl question I got a good one." Chessie exclaimed. "Never have I ever met a celebrity."

Sarah took a sip of the bottle. "What who'd you meet spill?" Roman asked.

"Tony Stark." Sarah said simply. "He's not as bad as everyone says he is either."

"Ah way cool. I wish I could meet him, and maybe Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes. I mean have you seen their muscles." Kiera gushed.

"Have you seen Thor's?" Sarah asked. Kiera shook her head no. Before Kiera could say anymore, Ryan went next.

"Never have I ever used the excuse 'My dog ate my homework'."

Everyone even Alexei and Kyra took a drink from the bottle. "Wow seriously even you Alexei?" Ryan asked.

"I did it only once though."

"Still did it." Ryan commented.

As the night went on the statements got funnier and steadily grew more embarrassing.

"Never have I ever listened to Justin Bieber." Roman stated firmly crossing his arms smirking.

Kiera and Victoria took sips from the bottle. "I was younger and it was a sleepover my friend was obsessed. I hate the guy now." Kiera explained.

Roman raised an eyebrow at Victoria. "I'm not telling you a thing Gomez."

"Ah come where's the fun in that." Roman begged. "You have to tell me…uh us."

Victoria made the motion of sealing her lips and throwing away the key. Her eyes twinkling in the firelight. "My lips are sealed buddy. Sorry."

Roman grumbled but acquiesced it was just a game after all. The bonfire ended well into the early hours of the next day. Everyone trudged back across the lawn yawning and trying not to fall asleep on each other, holding each other up. It's a real miracle everyone even made it back to the right floor, but they do.

Courteous good nights were tossed across the hall before doors slammed shut. Inside Kyra and Sarah's room Kyra was yawning with every step she took. She managed to get out of her clothes, open the second drawer of her nightstand, pull on a pair of athletic shorts and her favorite oversized Gryffindor t-shirt and fall into bed. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

Sarah on the other hand was used to late evenings or rather early mornings like this, being in the Army. Their welcome packets briefed them on meal times and the wakeup call for tomorr-er today. Needless to say, she wasn't much looking forward to it. As it was in a few hours. Sarah disrobed quickly changing into a pair of purple boy shorts and her favorite (read her brother Drew's) red Vancouver Canuck t-shirt. As she climbed into bed she saw she had a dozen texts all from her brother Drew, and even more numerous voicemails from him. She'd left her phone in their room to charge, she figured she wouldn't need it. She groaned tiredly and just turned her phone completely off and got under the covers and promptly fell asleep.

Across and down the hall Ryan knocked on room 307. The dorm belonged to one Alvarez, Luis and one Mitchell, Devante. The door opened a minute later to reveal a tall well-built twenty something African American man in just a pair of black Ralph Lauren boxers. The young man took one look at Ryan and yelled back into his room. "Yo, Luis it's for you it's that kid."

Ryan balled up his fists lightly at that statement. If there was one thing Ryan hated it was being called kid. But it was late er early so he held his tongue for now. He just wanted to get this dampeners and then hit the rack for a few hours. There was the sound of a toilet flushing and then the sink turning on and off from inside the bathroom. "He'll be right out." Devante told Ryan. Devante went back to his bed and fell asleep.

Ryan watched as Luis came out of the bathroom and came over to him. "You got a price my man?" Luis asked the young teen. Ryan bit the inside of his cheek he didn't. He didn't know what he could give if he should actually pay the guy with money or what. He wanted know needed those noise dampeners. Luis saw the look on Ryan's face. "Tell you what kid." Luis said as he moved from the door to the right side of the room, his side. "First ones a freebie then you start payin' cool." Luis handed over the two small box noise dampeners.

Ryan nodded in understanding. "Turn them on here and here, and it'll be like you're in your own personal sound proof booth. Have fun." Luis leered.

"Dude seriously not what I'm using them for." Ryan caught onto the older man's meaning.

"Sure, you aren't. Night…"

"Ryan. The name's Ryan."

"Night Ryan." Luis waved tiredly hiding a yawn with the wave and shut the door to his room. Ryan walked back down the hall to his room. He saw Roman had left it open a crack. _Thank god for small mercies._ He slipped through and then shut the door with a soft click. He toed off his boots as he walked and then took off his top shirt and cargo pants leaving him in just his boxers. He placed the dampeners in the third bottom drawer of his nightstand. He couldn't be bothered to pull out his sleepwear anyway. He fell onto his bed on top of the covers and was dead to the world for a blissful few hours.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 5 PART 3 hit that review box down below leave a review if you like let me know what you thought.


	10. Chapter 6 Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see here. They all belong to Marvel. All OCs belong to their respective creators. Ryan Ellis does belong to me though, as well as his recruiter and family. Drew Carson does not belong to me, he was created by Agent_Carson2357, and is the older brother of one of the Team Echo members, Sarah Carson. Drew Carson is an enhanced/augmented person. Think if you've ever played Deus Ex and know of the main character/protagonist that's what I'm talking about when I say augs I mean augmentations. (All Agent_Carson's idea for the character not mine.).

A/N: Authors' hand wavy magical time powers used in terms of time length it takes to rebuild/build certain parts of S.H.I.E.L.D. again. S.H.I.E.L.D. maybe reestablished and reinstated but it's nowhere near what it used to be, yet. In terms of man power at all.

Thanks to my two betas Post-Apokiasulyptic-Misha (Bunny) and Pixelfun20 (Pix) for editing this beast of a chapter.

 _Italics - character thoughts_

 _ **Bold Italics - ASL/finger spelling**_

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. Jargon/Military Acronyms/General Acronyms/Abbreviations (in order of appearance)

PT - Physical Training

Rack - Bed

S.O. - Supervising Officer

DS - Army term for Drill Sergeant

T.O. - Training Officer

DFAC - Air Force term for Dining Facility

 **Warnings:** Physical violence as well as self-inflicted injury. Blood. Strong Language.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Induction Day 

Training unit Echo, part of Training Class 1084, was the third training cycle to be inducted into the new S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Incoming trainees for the first two days had no set structured schedule and it was that way for a specific reason. Though this was mostly to put them at ease, it was also to keep them on their toes, to always think of what could be coming next.

With no PT, physical training to get up for the incoming recruits, they weren't called trainees until they took the Oath of Service. As a result of this, new recruits got to sleep in a while longer-which ended up being a grand total of four hours, considering they'd gotten back to their dorms from the bonfire last night around 0100 hours. Or perhaps it had been closer to 0120, nobody really remembered. They were all dog tired and hit the rack as soon they entered their rooms.

* * *

 **0253 Hours,** **17 Jul 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad., Ops Dorm Building - Dorm 315, Alexandria Virginia.**

Sarah had always been a light sleeper. Even with only two years in the Army under her belt, some habits were hard to break. So, when she felt a large hand cover her mouth she did what any trained soldier would do. She reacted, rolling quickly to her left and flipping both herself and her attacker to the ground. With a loud thud, both Sarah and her attacker were on the floor.

Her roommate Kyra woke suddenly with a jolt when she heard a loud thud. In the dim room and still groggy, she could only assume something fell on the floor. She sat bolt upright. Her mind took a while to comprehend what was happening, and realized the thud had come from a body hitting the floor. Kyra scrambled out of her bed and crossed the short distance from her side of the room to Sarah's. She found Sarah with her back to her, where she noticed a maple leaf tattoo. But the tattoo on her roommates' back garnered little attention compared to the muscular broad shouldered man. Sarah had pinned said man on the floor by her bed. The intruder's face was turned away to the bed and flat on the ground so it was unseen.

Sarah admitted it was not the most graceful of take downs she executed to date, but she definitely rendered him immobile. She applied pressure to the man's twisted arm that she pinned on his back. The pain from the arm bent at such an unnatural angle made him grunt out.

"Whoa Sarah!" Kyra exclaimed, assessing the scene in front of her. "Who the heck is this guy? What's he doing here?!"

Sarah whipped her head around in the moonlit room, and spoke. She was slightly out of breath due to the sudden tussle, "Don't know and I'm gonna find out. Hit my nightstand lamp would yah?" Kyra moved cautiously stepped over the prone man on the floor and turned on the nightstand lamp for Sarah.

The light illuminated the three of them. Sarah noted that Kyra was in a pair of athletic shorts and an oversized Gryffindor t-shirt. But that didn't matter as much as the man she was currently pinning down. Sarah looked at her would be attacker, who had medium length messy black hair. The left side of the man's face was facing up and Sarah saw a long-jagged scar there. His clothes were all black, including his shirt, pants, and combat boots.

"Who are you?!" Sarah demanded. "Why are you here?!"

"You don't think he wants to hurt us, do you?" Kyra asked nervously, keeping a slight distance between her and the two.

Sarah looked back at her roommate. "He tried to attack me, it's safe to say he wants me, Kyra. Uh…No offense.

Kyra waved her arms in a negative gesture. "N-none taken. Shouldn't we call someone? Our hall S.O.?"

"Nah, we can handle this guy."

Kyra looked back and forth from Sarah to the man on the floor and back. "Are you out of your mind…?!" Kyra exclaimed, her voice slightly getting higher in pitch, "He's like, twice our size! "I think we should really get an instructor. Maybe even Alexei or possibly Chessie would do?"

"Eu sunt Sarah, fratele tău Andrew" [1] The man on the floor managed to get out his voice muffled by it being smooshed into the floor.

"Ce dracu 'tâștii?" [2] Sarah exclaimed as she roughly pulled the man up off the floor, and pushed him toward her bed.

 _Ah shit! You better have a good reason for being here,_ Sarah thought. Kyra stood by Sarah's desk utterly confused, yet still on guard just in case the man tried to do something. It was too early for this shit in her opinion.

Sarah got up off the floor and sat on the end of her bed, as she watched the man closely.

"Sarah…Who is he? I don't think you'd be acting like this if you didn't know him." Kyra may not have any siblings, but she knew from friends and just watching other people how siblings sometimes interacted with each other. At least she hoped this guy was someone Sarah knew. A friend at the very least, perhaps.

Sarah heaved a long sigh. She ran a hand through her hair and puffed out an angry breath, "Idiotul ăsta nenorocit [3] is my brother Drew."

"Your brother?" Kyra questioned, her eyes slightly wide. Her eyes darted between Sarah and the guy on the bed. Indeed, she could see a slight resemblance in the facial features. Specifically, they had the same jade green eyes and similar shade of ebony in their hair.

"Yeah." Sarah ran a hand down over her face and groaned. The exhaustion of their excursion earlier and also from and interrupted sleep was catching up to her. "I'm sorry about waking you up Kyra. Really…I'll deal with him in a minute." Sarah raised an eyebrow at the other girl, giving a look to Kyra's side of the room.

"Right. I'll uh just go back to bed then." Understanding the nonverbal cue for privacy, Kyra turned away from the two siblings and walked back to her side. She was kind of glad there was the dividing wall now. This couldn't be anymore awkward. _I wonder what language that was. Well whatever it was it didn't sound so nice or pleasant._

Kyra pulled back the sheets on her bed and climbed back into it. She definitely wasn't going back to sleep now. What else was new?

Back at Sarah's side, when she turned back around to face her brother, Sarah found him sat down on her desk chair slowly as he rubbed out his arm. The young man was scowling back at her as he nursed it.

"Nu te uita la mine așa, asta e ceea ce primești" [4] Sarah griped at her brother.

" Nu putem vorbi, vă rog."[5] He rasped.

"Bine." [6] She replied slowly, beginning to check him over silently for injuries. Her eyes combed his form and mentally taking note of anything that might be dangerous.

He looked good Sarah noted. No apparent injuries that she could see of, anyway. But she knew better than most how her brother was notorious for concealing his injuries around family. Or, anyone for that for that matter. So, it was really a tossup whether if he was actually injured or not.

She flipped on the overhead book reading light that was attached to her headboard illuminating the space where she was. She glanced at her alarm clock on her nightstand, checking it's blinking red digits. If she didn't have a roommate, she would have honestly screamed.

02:53?! _You've got to be shitting me!_

In this very moment, Sarah didn't care if her brother was hurt or not. She stepped closer and pull her arm back, curling her hand into a fist. Before Drew could even register what she was doing, Sarah punched him hard in the stomach anyway. Her punch swift, her motion fluid and obviously practiced.

Drew bit his bottom lip hard enough to bleed to keep from screaming aloud in pain. He doubled over and fell to his knees out the chair he was sat in. He was clutching his now obviously broken ribs with his right hand. His other hand clutched at the sheets on his sisters' bed, and he could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth.

 _FUCK! This is what I get for checkin' up on yah. God, this hurts like a son of a bitch._

His breathing was shallow Sarah could tell. Drew looked up at his sister, eyes watering from the pain and flipped her off. Gritting his teeth, forgetting the need for privacy and secrecy he hissed out between shallow breaths, "N-nice *Wheeze* T-To- *Wheeze* -See… *Wheeze*. Y-you too- *Wheeze* -Little S-sis." A thin trail of blood dribbled down his chin from his busted lip. He was in too much pain to even wipe it away.

"How the hell you'd get in here?" Sarah hissed at the doubled over form of her brother. She knew it was a stupid question asking him that though. "No, wait. No WHY are you here?" She changed her line of questioning instead.

Kyra was laying in her bed, but she definitely wasn't sleeping. This was the most interesting thing that's happened so far to be honest. _And it's only the second day here. Wonder what else will happen?_

"Y-you. Missed -My…Callsvoicemails." The last two words came out as one as he hissed out the words between wheezes. He soon caught his breath again after the devastating punch.

Now, Sarah looked stricken between wanting to apologize, and slap Drew across the face, and finally just settled on slipping down off her bed to be next her brother. She made sure her brother was looking at her as she said, "I'm-"

"Don't say it." He whispered harshly, cutting her off. Drew tried breathing in through his nose and out his mouth to ease the pain, but the pain was too raw. _Nope breathin normally ain't happenin'_

In the light of her lamp and the early morning hour signing would be easy. Also with Sarah's room being occupied by a roommate on the other side of the half dividing wall. The choice Sarah made next was a no brainer. It was instinctive.

Sarah made sure her brother was looking at her lips and paying attention. As she subtly watched his breathing she signed angrily in a flourish, _**Fine. I won't apologize. You're the one who started it anyway.**_

Drew signed back. _ **I came to see you! I was worried when you didn't call me back…**_

He held his left hand to his ribs and sucked in a deep breath and groaned. _Why'd she have to punch me. It fucking hurts so bad. I mean I've had worse obviously, but still… It's principle. You don't kick a man when he's down._

 _ **You covered my mouth! I didn't know it was you what did you expect? I reacted completely rationally. You need medical attention,**_ She signed as she looked her brother over, especially at his torso, and noted his behavior.

 _ **I didn't want you to freak out and scream and wake your roommate. I just need ice and pills.**_

Sarah's anger at being woken up earlier than expected faded into concern. She felt like shit now. Not only had she woken Kyra, but she'd definitely caused more damage to her brother's already injured torso.

 _Way to go Sarah_ she chastised herself. _**Who did this to you? I mean on the mission? How'd it happen?**_

Drew looked straight at her. Who was he kidding, he could never hide his true pain from his youngest sister. She was the only one who he couldn't not tell the truth too when it came to his injuries. However, he couldn't sign with only one hand, his left still holding his ribs gingerly.

"Talk." Drew said simply and in English. Sarah nodded in understanding, with sympathy. She knew broken ribs could hurt a lot. So, he'd chosen the lesser of two evils. Signing required two hands and he needed to keep a hand on his ribs to ease the pain. He wanted to talk in English over a foreign language for ease. He didn't care at this point whatever Kyra heard, it's not like he'd be divulging family or S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets. Natasha had taken care of that for everybody.

"I was drunk got in a bar fight yesterday evening. Some drunker then me asshole."

"Andrew seriously?"

"Yes seriously, I was with Barton though. He pulled the other guy off of me before he could do anymore damage." As if saying he was with his friend who didn't drink made it any better. It certainly wouldn't get him off the hook.

"You're a trouble magnet you know, that right?"

"You're hilarious" Drew drawled sarcastically.

"I learned from the best." Sarah suddenly took her brother's right hand in her own. "I am sorry I didn't know. Ti amo, grande balzo" [7] Sarah gave her brother a peck on the cheek.

"So che non hai colpa mia davvero ti amo anch'io Sarah" [8] Drew replied back just as easily. "I guess I should go now. I mean now that I know you aren't dead in a ditch somewhere huh." He chuckled lightly and groaned, but it was worth it to see his sister smile.

The switch between languages had always been natural for the two of them. They had the easiest time with languages out of their siblings. Sarah lightly hit her brother in the arm, flashing him a goofy smile. "I'll have you know I made it here just fine yesterday. Cardenas told me to call Mom first and I did, I wanted to call youfirst - I just forgot."

"S'okay Sarah. Really I get it." Drew looked down at his watch. "Wow…that time already. Sun'll be up soon. Guess I should let you get back to sleep, you're gonna need all the zzz's you can get." Drew slowly levered himself up from where he was kneeling on the floor to a standing position, having not moved since Sarah had punched him. It was easier to just stay in one spot at the time, but now he was regretting it. His ribs pulled painfully in protest with the movement of his body.

"What….What you talking about Drew?" Sarah asked, growing worried. Kyra, still on her side of the room, found herself wanting to know too, and she waited to hear what the older man would say.

"You'll see sis you'll see." Drew responded cryptically. He loved the day after arrival, Induction Day. He remembered his own induction day quite vividly.

 _Ah, the memories~._

Drew stopped at the door of their room hand on the door knob and looked back at his sister, and then over at Sarah's roommate. "Watch out for each other you hear me. Nobody makes it through here alone."

With that said, Drew made his way slowly out of his sister's dorm room. He needed to get out of the building and over to Medical, to get his ribs checked out.

The walk in the early morning hour over to Medical was refreshing, it was almost peaceful serene. He could almost forget about the crippling pain he was feeling at the moment. He knew in a few short hours that, that would change though and the campus would come alive, with the hustle and bustle of Induction Day. That wouldn't even include the general hustle and bustle face paced movement of the third week of training for all trainees and cadets already within the S.H.I.E.L.D. training program.

Medical was one of the buildings on campus staffed and operational 24/7 365. Just for occasions such as this. It was state of the art, and as expected wasn't anything like a health center you'd find on a college campus, or like an emergency department within a hospital.

After all, this was an operational base, and training facility. Not to mention the actual training that was conducted here. All of S.H.I.E.L.D.s medical facilities were top notch with some of the most advanced technology and equipment on the planet. Some tech wasn't even of this planet. S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facilities were classified as Level 1 trauma centers fully capable of dealing with the worst of the worst injuries and ailments that the Agent, consultants, and contractors of S.H.I.E.L.D. came in with.

* * *

 **0349 Hours. 17 Jul 2015** **S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad., - Medical Bldg. Alexandria, Virginia.**

The bright fluorescent lights of medical were blinding and disorientating for a minute as Drew stumbled through the automated glass double doors.

 _That's funny… I don't… remember my legs bein' so… wobbly…_

Drew blinked his eyes to clear them as he limped into the expansive multi-story building's pristine floor. The staff was light on the first level, well actually all over S.H.I.E.L.D. was undermanned. Hence the small sizes of training units right now.

The small size didn't matter, it wasn't like there were mass causalities coming in now. If there was they'd be up shit creek without a paddle, the closest other S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility was in D.C.

Drew barely got a few shaky steps into the building before he collapsed to the tile floor barely through the entrance of Medical. He was sprawled out on his stomach in the center of Medical.

The last voice he heard before he fell unconscious was an alarmed, urgent shout.

"WE NEED A STRETCHER OVER HERE ASAP!"

Several hours later, Drew woke up groggy and irritated. The smell of antiseptic and clean sheets wafted up his nose.

"Ugh… Fuck, everything hurts…" Drew moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the bright fluorescent lights of a private recovery room. No doubt S.H.I.E.L.D., according to the drab gray walls.

"Agent Carson. Glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" A distinctly female voice asked him.

Drew turned to his left slowly, with a squint, still adjusting to the sudden bright lights. A few moments later, he saw a blonde-haired woman he recognized as none other than Sharon Carter.

"Carter…? Wha-what are you doing here?" Drew stuttered out, voice rough and groggy from what he realized was anesthesia. The last time he could remember seeing her was in Langley when he was visiting his sister Christina. He gingerly tried to sit himself up. It took a few long moments, but Drew could somewhat manage it.

"I'm going to be a guest lecturer at the Academy this cycle. You dropped in on your sister earlier this morning, didn't you?" Carter asked as she sat down in the lone chair next to Drews' bedside.

"So…so what if I did? She's my little sister Carter. You wouldn't understand… being an only child and all."

At his words, Carter looked at the younger Agent sternly. "It's against protocol and you know it. And, not to mention you were injured."

"My augs malfunctioned, S'why I didn't feel anything until when I did." Carter shook her head. She gave an exasperated sigh before continuing.

"Obviously, they did. Your regeneration nanites got messed up. They're fixed now, of course. But, as per protocol any injured Agent augmented, enhanced or not, has to take medical leave to recover properly before being deployed back in the field." Carter recited back to the younger man.

"I don't need to recover, I'm all good! Honest Agent Carter, ma'am." He threw on the charm, hoping to make the older Agent let him off easy but of course, his efforts were for naught.

"Not going to happen Agent. But I guess that's what you wanted all along isn't it? You knew you'd spend time here if you were injured." She said in a knowing half smile.

"I didn't intentionally get shot you know. I didn't even know I had until well a few hours ago. Adrenaline and all that jazz." Drew waved his right hand around dramatically.

Sharon rolled her eyes at his theatrics before she turned serious asking in a lower tone, "Did you and Barton at least achieve the mission objective?"

Drew sat up as straight as he could in bed and looked at Sharon. "Yes, mission objective was achieved. Barton has the intel on the target, Rumlow is definitely still out there."

Sharon's eyes went wide. "So, you got shot by Rumlow?" Sharon questioned.

"No I was the distraction for Barton to get close to identify that the target was Rumlow, got in a bar fight with some drunk stranger, and got shot by some idiot with a gun for my efforts."

Drew was the one who had caused the distraction in the bar. He'd pretended to be drunk and just so happen to pick a fight with the biggest meat head there. The ensuing bar brawl was not pretty at all. It was the perfect distraction that Barton needed to identify that their target was indeed Brock Rumlow.

"What was Rumlow doing in Colorado then?" Sharon asked. Her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Don't know, wasn't our objective to find that out. We're just the messengers Agent Carter. Whatever Coulson wants to do with the info he can do, but I'm out of action and Barton is now officially retired from field work, this was his last op."

Sharon exhaled, processing the information. She nodded before she got up from her chair and headed over to the door. Before leaving she said, "Thank you Agent Carson. So, I'll ask Barton for the info and then go inform Agent Coulson of your mission success."

"You go ahead and do that Agent Carter- Oh, do by chance have the time?"

Sharon looked at her watch, "It's 0450, Agent."

"Thanks. Also…Uh, any chance of me getting out of here sometime today?" He asked again, in a tone he considered charming.

"Afraid not. You know the rules 24-hour observation."

Drew slumped back down onto the sheets in a huff. _Fucking Rumlow. Fucking drunk ass guy in the bar. Ugh, Looks like I'm stuck here for a while…_

Sharon left the younger Agent to his thoughts, the ward door sliding shut behind her. She then went to go find Agent Barton and then intended to go report to Agent Coulson.

Meanwhile, in the Ops Dorm building the newcomers of the soon to be Training Unit Echo were just waking up. Sarah turned off her alarm before it went off, so she didn't wake Kyra. She woke her up enough last night. It was only courtesy.

* * *

 **0450 Hours. 17 Jul 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad., Ops Dorm Building - Dorm 315, Alexandria Virginia.**

The last time Sarah remembered getting up this early was when she was in basic combat training in the Army. Admittedly she gotten somewhat lazy and was used to getting up at around 0700 and then doing PT. So, getting back up at this ungodly hour was going to take some getting used to again. Apparently, she wasn't the only one up though, as she heard Kyra stirring on her side of the room. Sarah got out of bed and stretched, as she headed over to the bathroom, stopping as she saw Kyra had the same idea.

"Oh, Mornin'. Go ahead Kyra, you take the bathroom first. It's the least I can do after what happened earlier this morning." Sarah told Kyra apologetically. Even gesturing to the bathroom for added effect.

"It wasn't really a problem at all Sarah," She reassured her roommate, "I'm glad it was your brother and not some freaky S.H.I.E.L.D. test or something, -or some actual psycho."

Despite the ungodly hour, Sarah couldn't help but grin at the quip, "You and me both Kyra."

"How is your brother anyway if you don't mind me asking? I heard him fall off your bed."

"Oh, uh…" Sarah paused for a beat, "Yeah he's fine. Stubborn as anything, but he's fine just a few broken ribs. He left shortly after to go get checked out by Medical I believe."

"That's good to hear, I guess we should get the day started huh. Don't know what they've got in store for us today."

Sarah shook her head in agreement. "It's S.H.I.E.L.D. it's bound to be something we won't expect."

* * *

 **0510 Hours.** **17 Jul 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad., Ops Dorm Building - Dorm 318, Alexandria Virginia.**

Across the hall in Roman and Ryan's dorm, the latter was already up and had been for about fifteen minutes. Ryan was currently just in a pair of boxers imprinted with yellow smiley faces on them, fiddling with the damn coffee machine. He had been trying to get it to work for the last 15 minutes but it doesn't seem to want to cooperate with him.

"Come ON you stupid fucking piece of shit machinery!" Ryan hissed, swearing at the poor coffee machine for what felt like the tenth time this morning. All his swearing and banging woke up his roommate Roman.

Soon enough, he came over to the kitchenette with a grumble, "What the hell man? It's not even 6 yet."

"Need coffee." Is all the response Roman got from Ryan. Again, the young man swore under his breath and damn near having half a mind to crack it open. Roman sighed and offered his assistance.

"Okay then, why don't I see if I can fiddle with it, some. Hitting it is obviously not working."

Ryan shoved the coffee maker at his roommate and grabbed his coffee mug stalking out of their dorm and over to Alexei and Chessie's.

Ryan rapped his knuckles on the dorm of 317 before stepping back. He crossed his arms waiting for the door to open. The door opened moments later and Ryan stood face to with Chessie, who was in an old looking plain colored t-shirt and athletic shorts. Chessie rubbed at his eyes clearing them of sleep.

"Yeah?" Chessie yawned as he covered his mouth with his hand. "Morning Ryan. What's up?" Chessie tried to contain himself at the sight of the shirtless teen in boxers. The back of his neck heated up just a tinge but he ignored it.

Chessie could fully appreciate and see the other teens tanned well defined chest and abs. A pair of silenced dog tags around Ryan's neck. Too enthralled in other teens' physique, he didn't hear what Ryan had asked him.

U-uh sorry, what you'd say?" Chessie asked.

"I ASKED if I could use your coffee maker. Mine's fucking busted and I'm dying for a cup." Ryan huffed, growing impatient.

Chessie sensed his irritable mood and stepped aside, letting Ryan into his room. Ryan gave an appreciative little smile, feeling slightly better that things are finally starting to go his way.

"Thanks-" Ryan busied himself over in the kitchenette making his coffee while Chessie got ready for the day. Hopping in the shower before either Alexei or Roman could. Chessie saw Roman in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He greeted him with a good morning before he stepped into the shower stall.

All the commotion and noise woke Alexei up. He threw the covers off himself and got out of bed. He wasn't expecting to see Ryan in his kitchenette in just boxers sipping a cup of coffee. Quickly schooling his features, he greeted the other teen. "Good morning, Ryan."

Ryan noted the distinct Scandinavian accent almost immediately as Alexei spoke, having a knack for discerning accents like that. Ryan took a generous sip from his mug leaning casually against the counter.

"Mornin' Alexei. That's a Russian name, but…you have a Scandinavian accent?" He observed, raising a curious eyebrow at the other teen. His tone at the end of his sentence questioning.

Alexei looked at Ryan just as calmly and casually, replying: "I spent some time in Russia before coming to the U.S., I needed to blend in."

Ryan nodded in understanding. "Is Alexei your real name?" He asked boldly.

Alexei betrayed no emotion in his voice or in his facial features. "Yes, it is, Alexei Nikula is my name, as I'm certain Ryan Ellis is yours."

"Yeah it is my name." Ryan replied, glad saying his own name hadn't raised any flags in the other teen, like it had back in boot camp for the Marine Corps. That had been bad, the taunting and nicknames by his DI's were the worst. Ryan had come to S.H.I.E.L.D. partly to dissociate himself from his father. The Admiral. Admiral Michael Ellis of the United States Navy.

"Now that we've got that established on who's who. I'd liked to get dressed in private if I can." Alexei announced after a few moments of slightly awkward silence.

Just as Chessie came out of the bathroom he saw Ryan's retreating back out of his dorm. Ryan stopped at the entrance, and turned back. "Thanks for the coffee Aria." Ryan raised his mug in emphasis.

"No, problem Ryan."

As Ryan exited the dorm, Chessie watched him go and saw the large breathtaking design of a bald eagle and American flag tattoo on Ryan's back. The tattoo was inked in full color, and in intricate detail. It was the only full color tattoo Ryan had on his person. The other tattoos that Chessie could see on Ryan were all inked in black. He bet each tattoo had a meaning and reason behind it.

"-Chessie? Chessie are you paying attention? We need to get dressed and then wait for further instructions." Alexei told Chessie as he waved the front paper of the 'Welcome Packet' at him.

"Right. Yeah I'm coming." Chessie replied a little distractedly and closed their door. The young man tucked some of his long, oak hair behind his ear and proceeded to get ready for the day.

* * *

Back in Ryan and Roman's room, Roman was just pulling up a pair of jeans over his legs when Ryan walked back in. "Hey man you must be Ryan. We didn't get to officially meet yesterday. I'm Roman Gomez." Roman held out his hand for Ryan to shake.

Ryan took it. "Gee, I hope I'm Ryan or else I totally slept in the wrong room last night. You also remember us playing Never Have I Ever right?"

Roman chuckled at the banter, "Huh. Yeah I do. I like you man you're funny." Roman clapped Ryan on his bare back.

Ryan didn't flinch or make any outward movements to Roman's friendly gesture. Just waited until his hand was removed and back by its owner's side. "Not usually the first words outta someone's mouth when they meet me, but I'll take it!"

Ryan moved further into their room and closed the door. He then walked over to his side and grabbed clothes out of his drawer as he did so.

"What do you think we'll be doing today?" Roman asked before Ryan entered the bathroom that was occupied by Alexei brushing his teeth.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, "No idea, but if it's anything like the military, I'd expect a piss test and whole shit ton of waitin' around." And with that Ryan slipped in the bathroom, nodding briefly at Alexei and hopping into the shower.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine" Roman muttered under his breath as he pulled on his right shoe.

Ryan was in and out of the shower in under five minutes. He dressed in a pair of tan cargo pants and a tight form fitting navy blue t-shirt showing off part of his bicep tattoos on either of his arms. To complete his outfit, he wore his go to coyote colored combat boots. Catherine, his on and off again girlfriend always joked that he lived in his tactical casual wear. His version of dressing up was short or long sleeved collared shirt or polo shirt over a short-sleeved crew neck or V-neck t-shirt. If it was a more serious official outing or ceremony he'd don his Marine Corps dress blues proudly. What could he say he was practical kind of guy, plus he'd only ever lived in warm weather climates, like California and Hawaii. Hawaii had its own kind of relaxed atmosphere and dress code, where slippers or flip flops to a haole was standard footwear in almost any situation. Unless you were going to a A. Wedding or B. Funeral. His clothing motto was if it wasn't practical and functional he wasn't wearin' it.

First item on Thursday's schedule or Induction Day as it was affectionately called by instructors and alum of the Academy, was, as Ryan guessed it, a piss test or by the more factual term a urinalysis test. That had been as simple and boring as Ryan remembered, pissing in a cup and handing it over to the Medical staff, who were in gray or navy blue scrubs. After the urinalysis test was completed, they were led over in two lines of seven by their hall S.O. to the cafeteria for breakfast.

* * *

 **0600 Hours. 17 Jul 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad., Academy Hub - Cafeteria, Alexandria Virginia.**

The bulletin board right outside of the cafeteria had a bunch of memos on it as well as today's menu. The menu for today read as such:

 ** _S.H.I.E.L.D. CAFETERIA_**

 _Thursday Menu 17 Jul 2015_

 _Breakfast:_ Pancakes! Sausage (links or patties), Bacon, Eggs-as-you-like, Grits, Sticky Rolls

 _Lunch:_ Stir-fry (Chicken, Beef, or Vegetable), Rice, Spring Rolls, Egg Rolls, Soup (Wonton, Hot & Sour or Egg Drop), Salad Bar

 _Supper:_ Surf 'N' Turf: Lobster Tails, Steamed Shrimp, Chicken Quarters, New York Strip Steak, Baked Potato Bar, Steamed Broccoli, Salad Bar.

 _Dessert_ \- Rice Pudding

Ryan was secretly loving S.H.I.E.L.D. already and training hadn't even started yet. He knew food was just one of the ways to boost morale in any type of formal government or military training. It was actually a proven scientific fact. He'd read it somewhere in some article Catherine had shown him once. Out of all the people in young Hawaiian's life, Catherine was strangely the one he was missing the most already.

 _I guess I could give her a call later today maybe._ Ryan thought to himself as sat down with his select group. They were people he wouldn't call friends. Not yet. They were more like acquaintances. Or in the case of Roman, the guy he's got to share a room with, for the next 32 weeks.

 _God why does that seem so long and far away? Oh, right… That's because it is._

Ryan was sat in between Kyra and Chessie this morning. Chessie on his left and Kyra on his right. Alexei and Roman were across from him as was Sarah, and surprise surprise that guy Leo from yesterday. The younger teen had come up to their table alone with a tray a food and had apologized sincerely to Kyra about his behavior yesterday. Kyra had quietly accepted the apology and let the younger boy sit down with them.

Ryan wasn't really all that talkative this morning, but then again had he ever really been with new people? That answer was a flat-out no.

Sarah was in the midst of retelling how a would-be intruder came into her and Kyra's dorm early that morning.

"What? What are you staring at Ellis?" Sarah asked from across the table as she finished retelling her story.

"Huh? Nothing." Ryan asked.

"You were staring pretty hard at Sarah." Alexei commented noting the behavior of the teen next to him.

"I was not man, okay get your damn eyes checked. I was just thinking and she happens to be the one across from me." Ryan exclaimed defensively.

Leo looked at the older teen intently with a smirk on his face, "But dude you were staring like hardcore. Do you like her or something?" He asked.

Ryan couldn't believe this kid. Yeah, he was a kid to Ryan, he was probably all of seventeen anyway. Ryan put his fork down that he was twirling absently. Ryan put up two fingers as he spoke. "1. Leonardo, she's not my type. And 2. I've got a girlfriend who I'm happily with thank you very much."

"Suuuuure, you do Ryan~ I bet you've got multiple girlfriends; you seem the type." Leo stated, countering his list matter-of-factly.

Ryan refrained from leaping across the table, and after a deep breath said calmly, "Where do you get off sayin' shit like that man? We hardly know each other. I could say the same damn thing about you. You got the looks of the high school jock who gets all the girls."

"Did you even finish high school?" Roman piped up in defensive of his roommate.

Leo looked affronted. "I'll have you know did in fact finish high school. Did you?"

Now it was Ryan's turn to smirk at the teen. "I did early. And then I enlisted, what have you done to get in here?" Ryan goaded the younger teen. He knew it was petty in some way, but there was something about Leonardo that just rubbed Ryan the wrong way. It's like whatever Ryan said Leo said the opposite. Black white, pot kettle, that kind of thing. It was irritating already.

That seemed to shut the younger teen up a bit and he went back to munching on his bowl of coco puffs.

Alexei took a drink of his juice glass before he spoke up, "…Did you all hear about the Agent that wound up in Medical ? They say he has internal injuries, he's in critical condition. Apparently, the guy was really messed up, he passed out in Medical and he's only now just woken up. He supposedly a real powerhouse Agent."

"How do you know this? Who'd you hear it from?" Kyra asked intrigued.

"I heard from the head of Medical a woman by the name of Marilena Bartolomei."

"Bartolomei, dude who are you how do you know people already?" Leo questioned Alexei. Leo himself didn't knew a lot people in S.H.I.E.L.D. being who he was. But he'd never hear of a Bartolomei. Before Alexei could answer Sarah jumped in with a question.

"Did they say what he looked like?" Sarah asked concerned.

Alexei nodded his head. "Black hair, scar on the left side of his face. Guy looked like a real bruiser if you get my meaning. Like…he's seen some weird stuff."

At the older teen's admission, Sarah's face went ashen pale. She looked as if she was about to freak, if Ryan was to be honest. He saw her take a shaky gulp before she snapped out of her brief stupor.

"E-excuse me…!" Sarah quickly bounced to her feet before striding out of the cafeteria.

"I've never seen a girl run that fast, hot damn." Ryan commented lowly.

Chessie looked at Ryan with a funny look on his face like he disapproved in a slight way. "Dude. Obviously not the time to be checking out a girl."

"I was not checking her out." Ryan said pointedly, feeling a bit defensive. "I have a girlfriend! What is it with you people and thinking I like her? I DON'T. I don't even know her…!"

Kyra soon got up as well, and quickly followed her new roommate. She looked back and threw a quick "I'll be back" over her shoulder, as she left with roughly the same speed.

"…Well, that isn't odd at all." Leo stated as he again began to eat his breakfast of pancakes and fried egg.

Chessie remembered something that Sarah had said their first day here yesterday actually about her Mom being an Agent.

 _Hmm, that's interesting…there's definitely more to Sarah then she's letting on. That's for sure…_

Chessie couldn't, or wouldn't dwell on that particular thought right now. They were training to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Agents were trained to keep secrets after all. Everyone is entitled to their secrets and their privacy. God knows Chessie valued his privacy and liked to keep his private life private.

"Yo, Chessie? Dude you're spacin' out man?" Leo asked the older teen noticing the sudden silence.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine just thinking is all." Chessie replied. He tore his eyes away from the cafeteria doors that the girls left through and returned to his breakfast.

Sarah ran as fast her feet could carry her from the cafeteria with Kyra hot her heels. She stopped short just outside the cafeteria, realizing she didn't know where Medical was. Her roommate was able to catch up to her because of that. Kyra soon jogged to a stop as well, a bit confused why Sarah had suddenly stopped even though she was in such a rush to leave not a few moments ago.

"Sarah…?" Kyra asked in a slightly worried tone, "Are you okay?"

"NO!" Sarah huffed, "Damn it! I don't know where Medical is! Fuck!" Sarah swore, hands on her hips. Kyra noted that she was really distressed, her hands were clenched into fists as she looked around for some sort of sign leading to the medical bay.

Then she saw him, a towering figure of a man. He was easily over six foot, wearing what Sarah guessed was S.H.I.E.L.D. fatigues or a working uniform. The man was African American and was wearing a black blouse top, black fatigue pants and black combat boots. He had a S.H.I.E.L.D. name tape on the left side with the Eagle emblem above it, and on his right side he had a name tape, that read in light gray capital letters HARKIN. The man Sarah noted as Harkin had a resting stern face, like he made that face so often and it got stuck that way. However, Sarah wasn't one to be afraid of anyone. Honestly, she had DSs in basic combat training that were scarier than this guy for sure. Plus, she also wasn't one to judge on appearances. Usually, if you are respectful and don't waste their time, even the most fearsome of superiors would still help you out.

Without any second thought or hesitation, Sarah walked briskly up to the colossal man. She kept her tone brisk and clear, Excuse me, Agent Harkin." Sarah addressed the man respectfully and stood a respectful distance away from him. she subconsciously stood at the position of attention out of the habit. She kept her expression neutral and kept her military bearing about her, even though internally she was freaking out. Kyra stood behind her, slightly in awe of her bravery to approach the stern looking officer.

The man known as Harkin stopped in his stride to get chow when he saw the two young newcomers approach him. "Yes Recruit? What is it?" the man asked. He turned to meet them, his mouth in a tense line. Not frowning but not looking pleased either.

"Agent Harkin sir-" Sarah waited a beat to see if the man would answer. Of course, he would. His name tape read Harkin so he must be Harkin. The older man nodded at the ebony haired teenager. "-Do you know where the Medical building is? I need to get over there I'm afraid it's urgent." Sarah explained smoothly and confidently. She patiently waited for his direction.

"…Continue on straight past the Operations Div. building, but if you've reached a one-story shoe box looking building you've gone too far." Harkin spoke to the ebony haired recruit after a beat.

Still standing at the position of attention, Sarah thanked the African American Agent. "Thank you, Agent Harkin."

"Well? Go on, get outta here- You know where to go now, so get to it!" Harkin barked out. Both girls needing no further prompting hurried on their way to Medical and out of the slightly intimidating man's presence. Kyra in particular was a bit relieved that things went relatively smoothly.

* * *

 **0620 Hours. 17 Jul 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad., Medical Building - Private Room, Alexandria, Virginia.**

"I'm fine now Barton, honestly…Rumlow didn't even take a swing at me, it was that idiot with the gun." Drew says, to his former S.O. turned long-time friend. He was still on bedrest, leaning against the pillow propped against his back as he talked to the other man.

Clint Barton, a man in his mid-forties turned to fully face his former rookie and replied quite honestly, "I know…But I feel like it was my fault. I directed you toward that guy and I didn't notice he was carrying. Now you're stuck here."

"We all make mistakes Clint. I forgive you. Plus, kind of did me a favor in a way now I get to stay here and I can watch over my sister." Drew answered it pretty honestly, reassuring him.

Clint was about to say something when Sarah and Kyra come in at that exact moment. It didn't take long before the outraged Sarah strode over to her brother and started yelling. Drew could see that she was seriously, angry, nearly as angry as she was last night when he intruded, "I knew it! I KNEW you weren't here just to see me!"

Spectating the rather amusing scene, Clint gets up from his chair that was facing out toward the door, he walked over to the young girl. "This your sister Carson?" Clint looked back at Drew. There was a rather amused grin on his face, finally getting to meet his former rookie's little sister he was so worried about.

Drew nodded his head. "Yeah it is, one of them anyway."

"How'd you get past reception, Recruits?" Clint asked, waiting for either of the girls to answer.

Sarah of course being the initiator answered the older blonde haired Agent. She took a moment for her to calm down before she huffed, "I simply told them the truth, Agent Barton sir. I was here to see my brother and I told them who my brother was."

Clint looked both girls up and down as if he was assessing them for some hidden talent. "I see… and you-" Clint addressed Kyra. "-Why'd you follow her?"

Kyra took a second to gather herself, slightly caught off guard that a superior agent, the Amazing Hawkeye no less, was suddenly asking her a question and she answered. "Oh-She's my roommate sir, I wanted to make sure she was okay. She left the cafeteria so suddenly."

Barton gives the girls another once again really quick. "…Fair enough Recruit Carson. You get ten minutes with your brother and then you have to go back to where you were. Understood?" Barton informed Sarah. Sarah nodded, accepting the terms without complaint. With their training beginning soon enough, 5 minutes was more than enough leeway for them. "You miss roommate have to go back to the cafeteria now. I believe your roommate her can find her own way back. You remember where it is right? Good."

Kyra nodded to the older man. Then after she bid Sarah farewell, she exited the private room. Now who was left was just Sarah, Clint, and Drew in the room.

"-I can't believe you! You got shot and didn't think to tell me!" Sarah finally let loose, outraged.

"Don't give me that, I didn't know it happened until after the fact, a little thing called adrenaline was pumping through my veins!" Drew retorted back.

"Maybe now isn't the time to talk about this yeah guys? Op sec and all that important stuff." Barton chimed in.

"Butt out Barton!" Both Carson siblings snapped to him, making him slightly speechless. It wasn't every day that he was cut off like that. It took a few moments before in her horror, Sarah realized who she just yelled at. Flustered and horrified at what she'd done, she quickly scrambled to retract her statement.

"Oh shoot! I-I'm so sorry Agent Barton! I meant no disrespect, honest sir…! it's just he-" Sarah jerked a thumb at her brother, still with a dissatisfied expression on her face. "Gets me so…so… IRRITATED sometimes!"

Barton looked from the younger Carson to the older male one before he gave a short bark of laughter, leaning back against his chair. "Don't worry about it! Believe me kid, I know just how annoying he can be~"

"Hey!, I resent that comment Agent Barton if she knew how many times Romanoff has threatened to kill you…" Drew left that statement hanging in the air.

"Well, she's not here now is she? -And I think your sister Recruit Carson should really be getting back to the cafeteria so she can get on with her day. Don't you think so too, Recruit Carson? And you need to rest and recuperate." Barton informed the pair. Sarah gave a short almost inaudible sigh. Honestly, she was still rather worried and pissed that her brother managed to get himself in such a situation. However, she knew her 5 minutes were almost up and plus, there's still a lot that needs to get done today. With her brother in the Med Bay, people are around to keep an eye on his injuries so shouldn't' worry TOO much.

"Right. Yes of course Agent Barton, I'll be leaving right now." Sarah agreed as she made her way out of the room. She stopped at the doorframe and faced her brother. "…I'm really glad you're okay now Drew. Take care and actually get some rest you, big lump."

"Yeah yeah, uh huh now go on get outta here, before you get in trouble from a T.O." Drew said waving the hand not attached to an I.V.. Sarah gave an exasperated but fond smile as she left.

Once she was out the room, Barton turned back to look at his former rookie and now friend and confidant. "You know you can only have minimal contact with her at best. No late-night rendezvous you know that?"

"I know, I know. Sheesh I'm not a kid anymore man. I know the rules and regs."

"Well good then. I'm gonna mosey on outta here and let you get your rest. Be good now I don't any calls now yah hear." Barton half warned half chastised his friend in a joking, parental manner. Drew scrunched up his nose in a playful, light-hearted annoyance, causing Clint to chuckle as he left the injured agent alone.

Drew gave sigh as he was left to his own devices. It's going to be real boring if his baby sister won't be able to visit him. he made himself comfortable and gingerly began to lie down on his back, facing the harshly white tiled ceiling above.

 _Well, if there's nothing I can do right now…-_

Slowly exhaling and letting his muscles go slack and his mind relax, the injured agent slowly closed his eyes.

- _Might as well get a bit of shut eye…_

* * *

 **0640 Hours**. **17 Jul 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad., Academy Hub - Cafeteria, Alexandria Virginia.**

Breakfast had just finished and Ken had gotten into the dining facility just in time after he'd talked to the two recruits. He just managed to get his food, eat it and get out. He'd worked out that morning like he did each and every morning, but he thought he deserved a little treat. So, he treated himself to a sticky roll with his normal breakfast of eggs (sunny side up), bacon and wheat toast.

Ken was still in the DFAC or cafeteria as S.H.I.E.L.D. called it when the two female recruits he'd talked to reentered the dining facility and rejoined their group of friends. Ken wondered if they'd be a part of his training unit that he oversaw for the next 32 weeks. It was toss up at random of which training officers got which group of recruits it wasn't done in any specific order or anything. A certain number of recruits soon to be trainees were placed into a training unit that was overseen by a senior academy training officer. Ken Harkin just happened to be one of those senior academy training officers. Even though he was a relatively new training officer he was still senior to those other training instructors under him. Ones like Viktor Morozov, Shane Morrison, Jennifer Laneman, and Marius DuBois.

Most other instructors and training officers had ten plus years of experience that was just S.H.I.E.L.D. experience alone. Ken only had five years' total in experience training future S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Though his lack of tenure in S.H.I.E.L.D. was made up for his prior experience in the Air Force of 20 plus years. Ken had the temperament, experience and personality traits that Agents were looking for in training officers.

He was just the man to give these new incoming recruits the tough love and the training required to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. Being an Agent in this agency wasn't like any other government agency out there. Ken knew that for a fact. Ken was just about to grab a couple fruits to go from the basket when an instructor with long dark brown hair and a fair complexion dressed in civvies approached him.

The only way he knew she was an instructor was because of her black rimmed I.D. badge that was clipped on the right side of her dark green cargo pants. To complete the outfit that she was wearing was a simple green tank top and matching green ball cap, that was held in her hand.

"Agent Harkin, I didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow?" The female instructor asked in lieu of more formal greeting.

Ken turned to fully face the female Agent in front of him. "Yes, officially introductions won't be made until tomorrow. I'm just scouting out the newcomers Agent Laneman."

Jennifer put her right hand under her chin in thought. "I see Agent Harkin, so you're the new training officer that everyone's talking about."

 _Didn't know other Agents were talking about me. Then again, I couldn't care less if they were talking about me. I'm here to do a job not to be liked after all._ Harkin thought to himself, slightly interested that people were already talking and speculating. However, he wasn't one for gossips.

"That I am Agent…?"

"Agent Jennifer Laneman Level 7, Tactics and Strategy Instructor here at the Academy." Jennifer introduced herself holding her hand out for the behemoth of an Agent to shake. The man seriously dwarfed her in size she had to look up at most Agents anyway being only 5'5, but Agent Harkin was a whopping 6'7.

"Well Agent Laneman, it was nice to meet you. But I've got to be getting back to my rounds now. And I'm sure you have lesson plans to go over."

"You're right I should probably get on with that. And find out where the hell my wayward partner Foster went." Jennifer shook her head in an exuberated manner.

Ken watched Jennifer- Agent Laneman- go before he too moved on out of the cafeteria with the throng on Agents, instructors, trainees, cadets, and recruits.

While Sarah had calmed down considerably after leaving the cafeteria and meeting her brother, she still couldn't believe what he'd done. She briefly wondered if her brother's twin sister Sierra knew. She probably did and if so, that made her a bit happier. She knew that it would mean her brother would get the ass chewing of his life from his younger twin sister. Sierra so often acted like she was the older of the two. It was quite funny to Sarah actually.

"Hey Sarah are you okay? You left the cafeteria so suddenly." Alexei asked as the pair walked back to their dorm building with the rest of their group.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine now." Sarah bit her bottom lip. _What do I tell him? The truth? I mean, it's not like the truth is divulging any family or S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets anyway. They'll all probably see him around campus also. No doubt they'll spot the resemblance…_

"I went to see my brother actually. He got hurt and he was brought here for surgery and to recuperate."

"Oh." Alexei said, he nodded in understanding. "So, you have a brother too that's an Agent huh. That must be a lot of pressure. Both your Mom and brother in the agency."

"You could say that. Though you could also argue it's more of the family business or career if you will. I have my own reasons for saying yes to my recruiter and joining up."

"Don't we all…" Alexei agreed cryptically as he trailed off.

"That we do." Sarah and Alexei and reached their floor.

Shortly after arriving back from breakfast, it was barely 0700 when the group was met by another African American Agent. Although this one was much shorter than the last one. Shane Morrison one of the Combat instructors at the Academy at be tasked with bringing down the group of teens to Medical. Their hall S.O. would be busy with other matters while they were all away.

Shane gathered them all at the top of the stairs, commanding their attention. While he was shorter than Harkin, he was not friendlier. "My name is Agent Shane Morrison and I'll be your accompanying Agent to Medical. You'll all follow me two single file lines of seven and no talking. Execute."

The teens all scrambled to get into two semi presentable lines and soon they trekked down to the Medical building in silence. It was like being back in grade school and being led on a leash everywhere you went. Their marching wasn't marching at all, it was mere walking at this point in time. They'd be informed on marching and drill and proper facing movements tomorrow. That's when the real fun began.

Who was stood in front of the medical building to receive them? None other than the African American man that Sarah and Kyra had seen at the cafeteria. Agent Harkin. Ken stood with his broad shoulders back and arms folded behind his back at parade rest, waiting. His steely eyes gazing at the recruits as they approached him.

The higher ups had decided that it'd be better for the training officers to break in their units a day early. Get them away from the lax S.O.s that they had in their halls in the dorm building. It was time to bring it no holding back. If there was one thing that Ken wanted to be remembered for in his time at S.H.I.E.L.D. it was his training of these here recruits. Ken's unit of the trainees were the last to arrive so they had some catching up to do in terms of time, but everything should work out in the end. Ken wasn't too worried, it was still not yet Friday.

Ken watched as Morrison dropped off the semi neatly formed line of recruits at his feet. Ken gave a curt nod to the other Agent as he left. There was no saluting of officers of higher rank. Even though Morrison wasn't of higher rank. This wasn't the military this was an intelligence agency and saluting would in essence be identifying a high-ranking Agent to the enemy in the field and could be deadly.

Ken unfolded his arms and then greeted the recruits with an authoritative tone in his voice.

"Good Morning, recruits. My name is Agent Ken Harkin and you're going to be my responsibility for the rest of the day. There's a lot of items on the agenda today before you start training and I've been tasked with getting you through them. You'll follow my instructions to the letter, is that understood recruits."

Stone cold silence. "I SAID IS THAT CLEAR?" Harkin bellowed.

"YES SIR, AGENT HARKIN SIR." The recruits chorused back.

"Good! Now let's get going we've got a lot to accomplish today." Harkin informed the recruits. "Follow me inside keep your lines tight we don't want anyone getting lost.

The next 6 hours were a whirlwind of activity for the recruits in the medical building. Ken was at the head of pack as it were wherever they went Ken was there issuing out orders and instructions. It felt good to be back in the saddle of teaching again to Ken. Even though he'd only been training trainees at S.H.I.E.L.D. for five years. It had been a hectic five years for him. In 2013, the year directly after the Battle of the New York there was an influx of people being recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. because of the shear amount of people they'd lost the previous year. Due to their unfortunate deaths on the helicarrier or the fact that they quit. Because of all the craziness that the Avengers brought with them.

After all of the Ken's training unit urinalysis test came back negative, it was on to other tasks such of dental, medical, and vision screenings.

Sad to say though those two trainees in room 21l were dropped from the program due to forged documents and failing their indoc process. Nothing majorly exciting, but Ken just saw it as two less trainees that he had to worry about. Or rather two trainees he didn't have to see his friends train. It was seemingly endless hurry up and wait to Ken, whereby the medical examination portion took the longest. It was only that way because the female recruits had more tests that they had to endure than their male counterparts did. It was just nearing 0900 hours when the last recruit, Veronika Sokolovsky an eighteen-year-old Kazakh Russian girl was ushered out of the examination room.

"Всегда будет так."[1] Veronika griped to her friend Val Fedorov who had stood in line in front of her.

"Не из того, что я слышал, к счастью, это всего лишь первые несколько дней." [2] The younger teen with short black hair answered his girlfriend-er-friend that was a girl. He didn't think of Veronika in that way at all.

"Hey you two Fedorov, Sokolovsky no chit chat in line keep it moving!" Harkin barked from the side of the line formation. Another instructor that Ken knew was leading the front of the formation was a tall Russian instructor by the name of Viktor Morozov. He was the physical training instructor for training unit Echo.

Viktor took pity on his fellow colleague and instructor when Veronika just looked at the other man's face and translated, "Эй, вы, два Федорова, Соколовский, ни одна болтовня в очереди не двигается!" [3]

Veronika nodded her head in understanding and replied, "Простите, сэр" [4]

With that miscommunication cleared up Viktor and Ken marched the formation to the Operations Div. building which was just a fancy way a saying the classroom building. It seemed like every building had some sort of name to it.

* * *

 **0900 Hours. Thurs. 17 Jul 2015, Operations Bldg. - Hallway of Interrogation Room. Alexandria Virginia.**

After the recruits had finished up all the necessary paperwork, and tests and shots that took three hours, they were led cattle style back to the building next to their dorm building. The building was the Operations building. It was the main building where they'd be having all their classroom instruction seeing as they were Operations recruits. They will also soon to be trainees once they were sworn in and had taken the oath. They'd already passed one of the three tests, the urinalysis. Next up was the polygraph test, and then finally tomorrow the IST or the initial strength test.

Ken led the group of teenagers down a long gray colored hallway, with no windows in sight. Ken's keen eyes saw a few recruits lagging. "Come on MacGuire pick up the pace your laggin' and I ain't got time for fuckin' laggers." Harkin bellowed at Andrew.

Andrew quickly picked up his pace since he really didn't want to test the agent's patience any further. Ken seemed to scoff slightly.

"It's only 0900- if you lot are tired now, just wait until tomorrow you'll be droppin' like flies by afternoon chow! Now MOVE IT!"

"Is he supposed to be saying stuff like this. I thought they were supposed to encouraging." Kiera whispered to her roommate Victoria.

"You are telling me. He scares me already and I cannot WAIT to see what he has in store for us tomorrow." Victoria whispered sarcastically.

Ken zeroes in on the two girls whispering, like a fly on a piece of shit and is in their faces instantly.

"Did I or did I NOT just tell Recruits Sokolovsky and Fedorov to stop talking?!" Ken stops the line in front of the interrogation room and looked the group up and down. As he walks he talks. Well, more like barked. "The next person who opens their mouths for any reason other than yes sir or no sir. WILL be dropped from the program! This isn't high school ladies and gentlemen, I won't tolerate misbehavior and neither will any your other instructors- IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

No hesitation at all this time. The recruits stood in line, reply in semi unison, "Yes sir, Agent Harkin sir."

"Now that we have an understanding we can proceed. Agent Ward front and center!" Harkin barked out the last command. A tall man about 6'1 with brown hair and a clean-shaven face, dressed in a black S.H.I.E.L.D. tactical uniform, came out of nowhere and stood next to Agent Harkin. He was dressed neatly in a black S.H.I.E.L.D. tactical uniform. The man's arms neatly pinned down by his side, his facial expression blank. Some would say stone cold serious.

"Agent Ward." Harkin addressed the younger Agent. To the untrained recruits, they might not have noticed it, but Harkin's voice was different when he addressed the newcomer. He was not as rough and some would say there's a bit of ease in it.

"Sir." Ward turned to face Harkin.

"You're going to go in there and get hooked up to the machine by Agent Simmons and then you're going to await further instructions is that understood?"

"Yes, sir Agent Harkin." Ward responded quickly and without tone. Ken and the group of recruits watched Agent Ward enter the room and get hooked up to the machinery.

Ken led his group of recruits to a large classroom with stadium like seating. There was a projection screen set up on the wall with a feed playing to the interrogation room that Agent Ward was in. Once everyone was seated in the classroom, Ken took his place at the front of the room, off to the side where a desk and microphone were placed.

"Are we ready to begin Agent Simmons?" Harkin asked the young biochemist through the microphone. Everyone was young to him he was in his forties. Those under him and actually even superior to him in hierarchy were in their late twenties early thirties.

"We're good to go aren't we Agent Ward." Simmons looked at Agent Grant Ward a clipboard in hand with the questions with a small smile on her face. It was professional yet friendly. The recruits could see that this young woman doesn't have the same rough and brazen personalities as the other agents. In fact, they daresay that she seemed the most welcoming they had seen ever seen since they had started their day!

"Yes, Agent Harkin? I'm ready." Ward replied.

"Good. Agent Simmons you may begin with questioning now." Harkin told Simmons. Simmons nodded her head and faced Ward.

"Alright first question, Is your name Grant Douglas Ward?" Simmons asked.

"Yes." Ward answered.

"Are you a spy?" Simmons continued her questioning. Her eyes sometimes flickered between the machine, clipboard, and also the agent she was questioning.

"No." Ward replied evenly. The machine kept track of Ward's eye movements, his breathing etc. nothing changed.

"Have you ever had contact with anyone within Hydra?"

"Yes." Simmons wrote down the answer.

"Are you now or have you ever been, a member of Hydra?"

"No."

"Have you cheated on a significant other before?"

"No."

"Do you think you'll get killed in this line of work?"

"Yes, it's a very high possibility." Ward remarked simply. That question tensed some of the recruits but none of them visibly reacted nor spoke to one another.

"Do you have family? Who and where?" Simmons asked carefully.

"Yes. Parents, Mom and Dad, a brother and sister, I don't know where they are. I don't care."

Simmons nodded and continued down the line of questions. "And where have you lived?"

"Virginia, California, Texas, Colorado. Madripoor. Simmons the list can go on need I go any further?"

"No, you may stop Agent Ward." She briefly flashed an amused smile at his quip, "Next question; prior to applying to with S.H.I.E.L.D., did you ever tell a lie to someone who trusted you?"

Ward looked directly at Simmons and said plainly, "No."

"Are you now in the state of Virginia?"

"No."

"Is this the month of July?"

"Yes."

"Who are you here for?"

"I made a promise." Ward replied easily. The machine beeped. Out of the line of a dozen questions the machine only beeped once. Agent Grant Ward was good, really good. Possibly even Agent Romanoff status good. Needless to say, the recruits are very impressed- and mildly intimidated.

"Thank you, Agent Ward for that exemplary display."

"No problem, Jemma." Ward smiled now as Simmons unhooked him from the machine. Once he did he got up and walked to the door.

"Excellent work Agent Ward. Now that the recruits know how this works. It's your turn." Harkin told the recruits. He scanned them for a few moments, "Recruit Aria- care to be up first."

Chessie's eyes slightly widened but he nodded. Chessie got up from his seat next to Andrew and walks down to the interrogation room with Agent Harkin at his side.

"Are you nervous Recruit?" Harkin asked Chessie. Chessie nodded his head slightly, knowing that it's best to be honest and transparent. Harkin seemed to respect that, "You've seen Agent Ward go through you'll be fine kid."

Chessie nodded again, this time feeling slightly more at ease and then walked through the interrogation room door. Simmons quickly and efficiently hooked Chessie up to the state of the art lie detection machine. She gave him a reassuring smile as the machine began to sync with his own vitals.

The recruits went through an extensive background check before even being approached by their recruiters. The Agents already knew everything there was to possibly know about the recruits, so there wasn't anything for the recruits to hide. If there was something that slipped through the lie detector would catch it.

"We'll start off with an easy one. "Is Winchester Christopher Aria your full name?"

"Yes." Chessie replied. He curled his right hand on the arm of the seat he was in. breathing in deeply as he did so. He could do this no problem! He'd be fine…Right?

"Do you think you'll get killed in the line of duty?"

"Yes." Chessie answered thickly a lump forming in his throat. He swallowed it down.

"Where have you lived?"

"Southern England and Washington D.C."

The machine beeped once. Chessie looked at Agent Simmons with her clipboard in hand.

"It's okay Mr. Aria we'll continue."

"Have you ever had contact with anyone within Hydra?"

"No."

"Are you a spy?"

"No."

"Are you now, or have you ever been, a member of Hydra?"

"No."

"Have you cheated in an exam before?"

"Yes."

As the questioning went on Chessie found himself relaxing more. But of course, that was before Agent Simmons hit him with a whammy of a question.

"Are you gay?" To be honest, Chessie wouldn't have to worry anyway; S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't discriminate but it was just a random question. It did catch him off guard but it's a question he did answer a few times before so he played it cool.

"No, I'm not." Chessie answered, calm as can be but there was something in his eyes. Alexei back in the classroom thought was interesting. He was sure his roommate was. But this was a lie detection test after all and the machine hadn't gone off. He decided to save the matter for later, when they have a little more privacy.

"Are you now in the State of Virginia?"

"No." Another beep of the machine.

"Prior to applying with S.H.I.E.L.D., did you ever tell a lie to someone who trusted you?"

"Yes." Chessie answered, pausing before adding as an afterthought, "Didn't like it though."

Jemma's lips slightly quirked before she continued, "Do you have family? Who and where?

"Yes. My father Alexander Aria, and my mother Elizabeth Danford. My father lives in Washington D.C. and my mother is back in Southern England."

"Is this the month of July?"

"Yes."

"Who are you here for?"

"My dad I want to make him proud."

"Thank you Recruit." Chessie was unhooked from the machine and sent back to the classroom.

Chessie plopped back down in his seat next Andrew. "How was it man. What'd it feel like?" The other teen asked in an excited whisper.

"You could see me on the screen you know what I said you saw my face, Andrew." Chessie answered with slightly upturned lips.

Andrew crossed his arms stiffly. "Well yeah man, but still. Those questions were a bit rough."

"Just questions man no biggie." Chessie told him that and Andrew just nodded. There was still a bit of caution in his eyes, Chessie can tell but he just let it go. It wasn't every day that they came face to face with such a machine after all.

"Recruit Carson you're up." Harkin told Sarah and she too was walked down to the interrogation room. Like Chessie, Sarah was also seated and hooked up. Once she had a few moments to compose herself, Jemma began conducting the session.

"Okay let's begin. Is your name Sarah Nicole Carson?"

"No." Kyra back in the classroom was shocked. Actually, she couldn't tell this could be a lie or a truth. Now her roommate was a real mystery. An enigma a conundrum for her to figure out.

"Have you ever had contact with anyone within Hydra?"

"Yes."

It seemed that question didn't faze her but it did cause a slight murmur amongst the recruits in the classroom. However, Ken managed to silence them with a single steely glance. Remembering his threat, the murmurs immediately died out. The instructor restrained himself from smiling. _Good- they're learning._

"Have you ever cheated on a significant other before."

"No."

"Are you a spy?"

"No."

"Are you now in the state of Virginia?"

"Yes."

"Where have you lived?"

"Hawaii, Canada, California, Arizona, Alaska, Florida, New York."

No beeps from the machine at all. Agent Harkin raised an eyebrow in question at the projected image of Sarah Carson.

The questioning continued at a steady pace.

"Are you now, or have you ever been, a member of Hydra?"

"No." Sarah replied flatly eyes focused straight ahead.

"Do you think you'll get killed in the line of duty?"

"Yes."

"Prior to applying with S.H.I.E.L.D., did you ever tell a lie to someone who trusted you?"

"No."

"Did your brother Agent Andrew Carson sneak onto Academy grounds to come and see you earlier this morning."

"No, he's back in New York."

"How many relatives do you have in S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Simmons asked, it was one of the questions so she asked. The recruits back in the classroom by now could see that these weren't just standard questions. They, being S.H.I.E.L.D. were digging for personal information. See if any of them would slip up in what they'd told their recruiter's beforehand.

"Just two my brother Drew, and my mother Melissa."

"Your father isn't an Agent?"

"No, he's a travel Agent."

"Do you have family? Who and Where are they?"

"Yes. Two parents, mom and dad, three siblings, a brother, and two older sisters. Mom is in an undisclosed location, and Dad I believe is in Miami at the moment. Drew and his twin sister are in New York and my other sister is that's classified I'm afraid." Sarah smirked at Agent Simmons.

"Is this the month of July?"

"Yes."

"Who are you here for?"

Agent Harkin knew recruits would take time to answer this one. "Today Recruit Carson." Harkin told her via the microphone.

"I want to make the world a better place everyone." Sarah replied slowly and after a pause of deliberation.

"…Thank you, Recruit Carson." Simmons consulted her chart and told the young teen as she was unhooked from the leads. Sarah was then told how to get back to the classroom where her fellow recruits were waiting.

"Recruit Ellis- your turn." Harkin told the Hawaiian native. Ryan got up from his seat next to Leo and behind a teenager about his age who had a blonde crew cut. This teen just screamed sailor to him. He'd lived with three of them for 18 years he should know how to spot one.

Ryan sat in the chair that was the lie detector machine. If Ryan was being honest he was actually a little nervous. He'd recognized the fact that Agent Simmons was pulling for information from files somewhere. This worried him slightly he wondered what was in his file.

"Are you ready to begin?" Simmons asked him.

"Yes I am. Fire away Agent Simmons I'm an open book." He hoped that little lighthearted bit will calm his nerves, and it did even if it wasn't by much.

"Alright then. First question, is your name Ryan Scott Ellis?"

"Yes."

"Do you have family? Who and Where?"

"Yes, I do. A mother and three brothers. I don't know where my mom is. One brother is in Coronado, California. Another brother is in Jacksonville, Florida, and the last brother is in Corpus Christi, Texas".

"Those are very specific locations is there any significance to those locations at all?"

"Yes, they all wanted to get as far away from me as possible." Ryan told Agent Simmons.

"And what about your father?"

"My father…" A slight pause before the answer, "-he's dead to me."

Jemma wasn't fazed by the question and continued onward with the line of questioning.

"Where have you lived?"

"O'ahu in Honolulu Hawai'i, Coronado California, Norfolk Virginia, Naples Italy, Jacksonville Florida." Not even a slight variation in heart beat or dilation in his eyes whatsoever. Ken was begrudgingly impressed.

"Have you ever had contact with anyone within Hydra?"

"No."

"Have you ever peed your pants in front of anyone before."

A blink and a laugh from Ryan before he answered with an amused smile.

"Third grade talent show in front of my whole school- Pfft, I had to find clothes from the lost and found. Not my best day I'll tell you that~"

There were a few murmured chuckles in the audience back in the classroom. However not even that banter can break a smile out of Ken's stoic expression. In fact he seemed to be paying rapt attention to Ryan's session.

"Are you in the state of Virginia?" Simmons asked.

"Yes."

"Are you now or have you ever been, a member of Hydra?"

"No."

"Is your mother a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent?"

"No, she's not she's a teacher she teaches English to foreign students overseas."

"Is this the month of July?"

"Yes."

"Are you a spy?"

"No."

"Prior to applying with S.H.I.E.L.D., did you ever tell a lie to someone who trusted you?"

"Yes."

"Who are you here for?"

"For everyone who can't protect themselves. For the defenseless, the voiceless. Someone's got to take down the scum of the earth right."

"You're quite right Recruit Ellis, thank you."

After Ryan was unhooked from the lie detection machine he walked back to the classroom where Harkin and the rest of the recruits were seated. Before Ryan could even sit down and digest what he'd just been through Harkin barked out his name along with Sarah's.

"ELLIS! CARSON! Front and center right NOW-." Harkin ordered them. For a moment, Sarah's and Ryan's eyes slightly glance to each other as they complied.

TBC… (To Be Continued)

Hit that review box down below and let me know what you think? Comments, questions, suggestions.

 **Language Translations**

Romanian Translations

"Eu sunt Sarah, fratele tău Andrew" [1] - It's me Sarah your brother Andrew "Ce dracu 'tâștii?" What the hell you asshole idiotul ăsta nenorocit - this fucking idiot Nu te uita la mine așa, asta e ceea ce primești - Don't look at me like that, that's what you get Nu putem vorbi, vă rog - Can we not talk please Bine - Okay

Italian Translations

Ti amo, grande balzo - I love you too you big lug So che non hai colpa mia davvero ti amo anch'io Sarah - I know you didn't my fault really, I love you too Sarah

Russian Translations

"Всегда будет так." [1] - Is it always going to be like this?

Не из того, что я слышал, к счастью, это всего лишь первые несколько дней [2] "Not from what I've heard, thankfully it's just the first few days.

Эй, вы, два Федорова, Соколовский, ни одна болтовня в очереди не двигается! [3] " Hey you two Fedorov, Sokolovsky no chit chat in line keep it moving!"

Простите, сэр [4] "Sorry, Sir."

Это целая корова" [5] "That's a whole cow?"

Ах, я понимаю сейчас Val [7] "I understand now Val"


	11. Chapter 6 PART 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see here. They all belong to Marvel. All OCs belong to their respective creators. Ryan Ellis does belong to me though, as well as his recruiter and family.

 _Italics - character thoughts_

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6 Part 2 Induction Day

Both teenagers wasted no time in making their way down to where Agent Harkin was at the front of the room. Both stood subconsciously and naturally at the position of attention, hands clasped behind their backs. Their eyes were straight ahead looking out at their audience and not directly at Agent Harkin.

"Do you two know why I've asked you up here?" The agent asked them, looking at their faces but they betrayed no emotion.

"No sir." Both teens told him, in sharp unison.

"…In all my years of training trainees here, I've never seen any recruit yet indoctrinated and having gone through the art of lying training, lie the way you two just did." Neither recruit knew how to respond to that statement at all, not really sure where this is all heading. "You fooled the lie detector. Congratulations. Nobody has done that, except for one person. Can you guess who has come close?"

"…Agent Romanoff, sir." Sarah guessed after a pause, the threat of expulsion due to speaking out of turn still lingering in her mind.

"Indeed. Former Director Fury wanted a machine that even she couldn't fool. Yet, you two lied so easily. I'll admit I was pretty damn impressed."

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Ryan asked the older man.

"Permission granted."

"I've just had practice, lying is just a natural skill I possess. As I'm sure Carson here has her reasons for being able to lie so easily."

"Is this true Recruit?" Harkin accepted his answered and now turned to Sarah.

"Yes sir. Enough people in my family work within the government so well, our family is based on lies if I'm being honest sir. You could say it was a learned skill, and we all learned how to do it well."

"So, would you say you two have a leg up on your other recruits in this very room then?" Harkin looked out at the other gathered 12 recruits.

Ryan answered this time. "Not at all sir. I believe we all possess certain skills that make us better or perhaps having a set advantage over others."

Harkin took in both recruits' answers and then stated, "I'm going to tell you all one thing right now S.H.I.E.L.D. favors those it likes. I know it sounds strange now to say that, but you'll get it once training starts. Thank you for your explanation. You may retake your seats now recruits."

With that said, Harkin let the two teenagers go back to their seats. The polygraph testing went on for the next three hours. By the time the polygraph testing was over its just about 1700 hours, or 5p.m. Which meant it was just in time for evening chow.

Harkin collected the clipboard from Agent Simmons in the interrogation room, and then told the group to form up outside the building to march over to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **1700 Hours.** **17 Jul 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad., Academy Hub - Cafeteria, Alexandria Virginia.**

Before Ken set the teenagers loose on the cafeteria he gave these orders. "You've got thirty minutes to eat. Make it something substantial, you're still mine for the next three hours. When I call for you, you'll form up back outside the building understood?" Harkin got fourteen verbal acknowledgment in return. "Execute." With that order fourteen hungry teenagers descended on the cafeteria.

"Man, I'm starving I could eat like a whole cow." Roman commented in line as he placed a generous piece of steak on his plate. The recruits unfortunately had skipped lunch, due to the fact that the medical examinations along with vaccinations and blood draws took the longest. In simpler terms, people passed out; that's why. So, it was safe to say many recruits were beyond hungry. Some even bordering on hangry.

"Zhat's a whole cow?" Veronika asked peering around the teenager in front of her. She raised a slightly astounded eyebrow.

"No Veronika it's not. He's just really hungry. It's an American expression." Val explained to his friend. The line slowly inched on as he picked his own dinner.

Veronika's eyes got bigger in understanding, looking slightly embarrassed. "Oh, I understood that Val. I was just testing you."

"Oh right~ of course you were~" Val replied. His mouth just curled into a teasing smile. However, it seemed Veronika was less than amused by him teasing her.

She set her tray down and before Val could react Veronika had him in a headlock.

"Say it Val!" Veronika demanded with a triumphant grin, increasing the pressure as she heard him yelp.

"O-Okay Okay! OW! You're the best fighter there is! VERONIKA!"

"THAT'S vhat I like to hear!" Satisfied, Veronika released her friend with peals of laughter. Thankfully it was their down time so to speak or they definitely would have been in trouble.

Chessie and Alexei were behind Val and Veronika. Alexei was not surprised by Veronika's actions at all. Chessie on the other hand, was quite surprised.

"Did you see that Alexei? What that girl did?" Chessie curiously asked his roommate with a nudge. Alexei just inched away from him slightly, rolling his eyes. In fact, there was an annoyed frown on his face.

"Of course, I did. I did do have eyes you know." Chessie realized Alexei was probably really hungry just as he was and wisely didn't respond back to him.

Roman placed a few other choice items of food on his plate. He hoped whatever else was left for them to do wasn't anything physical. If it was he'd most likely throw up. Once everyone had gathered their food they all sat down to eat at several of the open tables. Four to a table.

Roman, Leo, Ryan, and Chessie were sat at one table, talking about the lie detector test they'd all just gone through.

"That was nuts man! The way Harkin pulled you and Carson out like that." Leo exclaimed as he broke a lobster tail in half. He proceeded to eat the meat inside the tail. Well, more like gauge, to be honest.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, "S'nothing big. The trick is you just have to mix a bit of truth in with the lie and you're golden."

"Oh, right yeah; you saw me up there dude. I tried to lie, I can't lie to save my own ass." Leo told the older teen. "I was sweatin' bullets up there you saw didn't you Chessie?"

Chessie nodded that he did indeed see what had took place. He didn't blame the guy either. He himself was on edge for most of the session also.

"Stick with me kid. I'll teach yah a few things." Ryan clapped the younger brown haired teenager on the back.

"I'm not a kid you…! You…!Mr. Super Liar!" Leo looked satisfied at the name he called Ryan. However, Ryan just rolled his eyes and paid no mind to it.

"Ho boy, You so are a kid. You're like what 16 years old?"

"17 and half you ass!" The other indignantly clarified, kicking Ryan's leg slightly under the table. Again, Ryan paid no mind to physically return his antics. However, he started to admit this kid was getting on his nerves with every passing remark that came out of his mouth.

Chessie and Roman watched the two other guys interact with sincere interest. It's like they were an old married couple already. They'd only known each other for two and half days. Roman continued to eat his steak, while Chessie started in on his own dinner. It was something he made rather often if he's not feeling up to making a complicated dinner. Or, something he would make if he couldn't decide what to make, chicken and steamed vegetables. Simple yet delicious if made right.

"Oh sorrrryyy~" Ryan drew out the last word. "17 and a half my bad."

"It's like you want me to hit you. You are nuts!" Leo stated throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Ryan sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "First chance we get to spar I'm so putting you on your face pretty boy."

Before Leo could come up with a witty retort of his own, Chessie decided to intervene. "What makes you think that you'll make it through today? What makes you think he'll make it through today? Will any of us?"

"…Wow, that's optimistic of you Chessie." Roman replied sarcastically.

"It's fact it is what it is." Chessie responded truthfully. "We could all get dropped in the next three hours, and Agent Harkin is definitely the type to make his threats a reality."

"What else could they possibly have us do? What else could Harkin the hard ass have us do in three hours?" Leo reasoned with him. "Plus, didn't he say S.H.I.E.L.D. favors those it likes, and you my man are a shoe in." Leo told Chessie.

Chessie took some offense to what that implied. "…I may be here for my dad right now, but I'm not getting through this just because he's an Agent. I'm getting by on my own merit my own skills. And I'm going to prove to you that I do have those skills. So just you wait,"

Ryan was sat silently now just observing the others talk occasionally glancing over at the girl's table. That table was occupied by Kyra, Sarah, Kiera, and Veronika, the Kazak Russian girl with that accent of hers.

That was a good answer in Ryan's opinion, better than the real reason Ryan was here. But nobody was talking to him about his reasons. Before long their chow time was up and they all got called back by Agent Harkin.

"Class 1-0-8-4, form up outside now!" Agent Harkin barked out the order. There was yet another scramble to get up and get outside in a somewhat orderly fashion. All the other trainees and cadets and even some instructors looked at the various tables getting up.

 _Just two more items on the agenda and we're done for the day._ Ken thought to himself. It had been a trying day for all involved. While Ken's unit hadn't had, anyone pass out at the blood draw there were a total of 10 people who passed out at the blood draws from other training units.

Somehow Ryan and that blonde-haired crew cut guy he'd seen in the classroom ended up as line leaders, at the head of the formation. Crew cut guy looked at Ryan and gave him a knowing smile.

 _So, you are Navy. I knew it, well this experience just got a whole lot more interesting. A Soldier, Sailor and Marine walked onto campus. Who would come out on top._ Ryan thought to himself.

Maybe he would maybe Navy crew cut would, maybe none of them. Maybe they'd get beat out by Kyra, Chessie, Alexei, or Roman. It was always the quiet ones you had look out for. They could all be saying the same thing about him.

The familiar call of "Fallout!" ordered by Harkin brought Ryan out of his musing and he and crew cut guy marched in tandem to their destination. They were headed back to the Ops. Div. Building, but to a smaller classroom this time with actual desks instead of stadium seating. Ken stopped the two teenagers at the front and halted their lines in front of the door to the classroom.

* * *

 **1745 Hours. 17 Jul 2015, Ops Division Building - Classroom 113, Alexandria, Virginia.**

"You're all to file in find a seat with a stapled packet on it and sit down. Remain seated until everyone has filed in. And NO TALKING! I hear a peep out of anyone and you're out. Once everyone is seated you'll turn over the packet and begin the test. You have two hours. Execute."

By now the teens had somewhat gotten used to Harkin's barked out orders and the word execute. That meant they were to do whatever it was he'd just told them to do and do it fast and with efficiency. The teens all did as they were told and filed into the room finding seats with packets on them. Victoria noticed there was a desk at the front of the classroom that reminded her of a teacher's desk. _No doubt where Agent Harkin will take up residence for the next two hours._ Victoria thought to herself as she sat down next to an older looking girl. Probably only a year older then herself. A girl with medium length dark brown hair, and similar facial features as her roommate Kiera. Victoria noted the girl was absently tracing a 'Q' over and over again with her right finger. She seemed bored to Victoria if what she was doing was any indication.

Victoria herself was quite tired it was after all just after 1745 hours or 5:45 p.m. They'd all been up since before 0500 this morning. She sincerely hoped there wasn't much more to this day then this test. She didn't know if she could handle more than this test at the moment. She focused back into the front of the room and Agent Harkin was up at the front now.

He scanned the room, looking everyone up and down with a critical eye. "You may begin your test you have two hours. Go." The room was suddenly a flurry of papers being flipped over and the scratch of pencil on paper.

A teen with thick black hair that fell just above his ears, and was combed back neatly flipped his packet over. His dark brown eyes scanning the first page. He looked at his old fashioned black watch. _Two hours to complete this are they mad?_ Val wondered to himself as he started to answer the questions on the page.

1\. I like mechanics magazines

2\. I have a good appetite

3\. I wake up fresh & rested most mornings

4\. I think I would like the work of a librarian

5\. I am easily awakened by noise

6\. I like to read newspaper articles on crime

7\. My hands and feet are usually warm enough

8\. My daily life is full of things that keep me interested

9\. I am about as able to work as I ever was

10\. There seems to be a lump in my throat much of the time

11\. A person should try to understand his dreams and be guided by or take warning from them

12\. I enjoy detective or mystery stories

13\. I work under a great deal of tension

14\. I have diarrhea once a month or more

15\. Once in a while I think of things too bad to talk about

16\. I am sure I get a raw deal from life

17\. My father was a good man

18\. I am very seldom troubled by constipation

19\. When I take a new, I like to be tipped off on whom should be gotten next to

20\. My sex life is satisfactory

The questions only got odder and stranger as Val went on through the packet of questions. He looked around quickly at the other thirteen teenagers in the room. Some with pencils in their mouths, really seeming to think and others writing in a hurried fashion.

Alexei knew these questions they were questions from a psychological test, a personality test referred to as the MMPI 2. You couldn't do wrong or right on these questions. Either you were a good fit for S.H.I.E.L.D., a bad fit or not a quite right fit. There was no pass or fail here. It was a written mind game. Still Alexei answered the questions just as everyone did, they were to answer them T for True or F for False only.

 _Is this what Harkin meant by S.H.I.E.L.D. favoring those they like? Is this S.H.I.E.L.D.'s way of zeroing in on those certain people?_

Alexei didn't have much, if any, time to ponder that question. His mind began to shift back into focus to get through the test.

32\. I find it hard to keep my mind on a task or job

33\. I have had very peculiar and strange experiences

34\. I have a cough most of the time

35\. If people had not had it in for me I would have been much more successful

36\. I seldom worry about my health

37\. I have never been in trouble because of my sexual behaviors

38\. During one period when I was a youngster I engaged in petty thievery

39\. At times I feel like smashing things

40\. Most any time I would rather sit and daydream than to do anything else

41\. I have had periods of days, weeks, or months when I couldn't take care of things because I couldn't "get going"

42\. My family does not like the work I have chosen

43\. My sleep is fitful and disturbed

44\. Much of the time my head seems to hurt all over

45\. I do not always tell the truth

The two hours flew by surprisingly, fast yet agonizingly slow. Before they knew it, Harkin's voice cut through the still air of the room. "Pencils down and flip your packets over again."

Harkin collected the packets row by row and then handed them off to a medical staff Agent in gray scrubs. Still nobody talked as they were again led out of the room, since they hadn't been told otherwise.

 _They're learning and fast, which is good._ Ken thought as they all marched back to the Academy Hub, to the Oath of Service room. It was a large room set off to the side of the main entrance of the Academy Hub. It could easily fit 100 plus people inside. Inside said room were all the different flags of the different countries of the world.

* * *

 **1945 Hours. 17 Jul 2015. Academy Hub - Oath of Service Room. Alexandria, Virginia.**

Ken told the recruits to file into the room, much like how they'd been doing all day in two rows of seven. This time horizontal instead of vertical. Ryan and blonde crew cut guy were stood right next to each other in the first row. Behind Ryan was Leo, and behind crew cut guy was Alexei.

Harkin stood up front at the podium, waiting for the director of the Operations Division to make his appearance. The Director of Ops., was a middle-aged man with slightly graying brown hair and almond shaped ocean green eyes. He walked in with a slight limp, but yet still walked with an air of purpose in his stride.

There was no preamble once he reached the front. The man just got right to the point.

"Good Evening everyone my name is Chad Koehler and I'm the Director of the Operations Division here at the Academy."

There was a chorus of 'Good Evening sir back from the gathered audience.

"I won't lie to you for some of you, this program will be easier for you than for others". Koehler scanned the small group in front of him, eyeing each one in turn. "For most of you, it will be harder. This program is not custom-fit to your needs as a whole. It favors those it likes. Some of you will be at an advantage. Some of you will have military experience. Some will be more intelligent. Others, Stronger. Faster. More Adaptable. Others will have little to no experience. They will be weaker, less mentally adaptable. They'll break, and they will drop. It's a fact, it happens every year. Our divisions motto is Survival of the fittest. Only the strong survive here. With the everyday things, this agency faces you need to be at the top of your game 100% of the time, if you can't give that effort make that commitment then we don't need you here, if any of what I have just said is troubling to any of you can leave, right through that door there" Koehler stated simply. None of the recruits leave the room. "Well, then everyone raise their right hand and repeat after me, "I, (State your full name)." Everyone raised their right hands and stated their full given birth names.

"I, Ryan Scott Ellis, Adam James Dalton, Kiera Lian Cho, Sarah Nicole Carson, Quinn Lyons, Antero Alexei Nikula, Veronika Sokolovsky…"

"Do solemnly swear to serve when everything else fails."

"To be humanity's last line of defense, to be the shield. To defend the United States and its signatory countries against all enemies foreign domestic or otherwise"

"I make this oath without reservations."

"And I vow to uphold it to the best of my ability until such a time when I am unable to do so. So help me God"

"So help me God". The last words rang out around the room it seemed to have an almost echoing effect. With that Koehler gave a small but proud smile.

"I'd like to congratulate you all on taking this step into joining the worlds' most elite top tier peacekeeping organization in the world. S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded on one word Protection whether it be one man from himself or from the whole of mankind, you all should you finish training will be qualified Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. with the skills and knowledge to protect not only your country but the world. Are you ready for that challenge?"

All the occupants of the room, now fully inducted trainees of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, knew one thing and one thing only. This was the start of the rest of their lives. Only time would tell who would make it to the end of the 32 weeks. Their journey started here. Who would survive the experience that was the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy?

~FIN~

* * *

That's the end of chapter 6 guys and gals. Hit that review box down below let me know what you thought. Thoughts, comments, questions, excited for what's to come.


	12. Chapter 7 Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see here. They all belong to Marvel. All OCs belong to their respective creators. Ryan Ellis does belong to me though, as well as his recruiter and family. I will be name dropping certain characters from the Marvel comics, just a heads up. I don't own Wade Wilson the lovely merc with the mouth. If I did Wolverine X-Men Origins never would have happened. That portrayal of Deadpool sucked.

Thanks to my beta Post-Apokiasulyptic-Misha (Bunny) for editing this chapter

A/N to ReasonablySafe - I now just realized Ken's last name is actually Harkins with an 's' not just Harkin, I'm truly sorry and I will be remeding that mistake from here on out.

* * *

 _Italics - character thoughts_

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. Jargon/Military Acronyms/General Acronyms (in order of appearance) Ones in bold are S.H.I.E.L.D. Jargon.

BUD/S - Basic Underwater Demolitions/SEAL Training

SQT - SEAL Qualification Training

SEAL - Sea Air Land

ROTC - Reserve Officers Training Corps

D.I. - Marine Corps term for Drill Instructor

 **M.C. - Mission Coordinator**

 **SSA - Supervisory Special Agent**

 **I.S.T. - Initial Strength Test**

NJROTC - Navy Reserve Officers Training Corps

MOS - Marine term for Military Occupational Specialty (job)

BCT - Army term for Basic Combat Training

 **Warnings:** Strong Language throughout. Quite a few OCs have potty mouths.

* * *

Chapter 7 Part 1 Frenzy Friday - Shock and Awe

 **2045 Hours. 17 July 2015. Ops Div. Dorm Building - Third Floor. Alexandria, Virginia.**

Everyone by now was beyond tired. It had been an exhausting day. Feet were definitely dragged up the three flights of stairs to their dorms. Ken had to admit that this was a sad state of affairs if training hadn't even started yet. Training started bright and early Monday morning, and it was just Thursday. They had Friday and the weekend yet to get through, but the trainees felt as if they had already went through a whole week of activities just in one day. What was even sadder was the fact that nobody could conk out and fall asleep now, at precisely 2045 hours.

The whole floor had to wait until exactly 2100 hours; lights out to actually lie down and go to sleep. It was crazy how strict S.H.I.E.L.D. was already being, even with something so simple as sleep. Even sleep was regulated and regimented. Some were used to it, but some were not and clearly would have issues with getting acclimated.

Not doing morning PT, physical training was probably the main culprit of the groups collective tiredness. Nobody had the energy to do much of anything. Most of their day had consisted of standing around and waiting for things to happen. Though the interesting part of the day for most was probably the polygraph test. Some of the more personal questions that were asked by Agent Simmons were hilarious. It sure was that way for one Adam Dalton, Simmons had asked him if he had ever walked into the girl's bathroom before this point in time.

He'd of course lied, and said no but the machine had caught him in his lie and beeped at him. Adam hadn't needed to explain, but he did anyway. His face was beet red when he'd gotten back to the classroom and he'd sat down by the quiet guy with dark brown spiky hair, dressed in olive drab cargo pants.

Adam was walking slowly side by side his roommate Val to their dorm, dorm 312. They were at the further end of the hall and Adam was hating it. As a girl with wavy long black hair passed Val to get to her own room, she punched Val in the shoulder bidding him a goodnight.

"Goodnight Val, Goodnight Winnie." Veronika called out to both her friend Val and to Chessie in a heavily accented Russian. Clearly having trouble with the English words. However, it didn't seem to bother her as she used the nickname she thought up for the older American teen.

 _Oh God not again- I thought my Winnie days were over._ Chessie thought that with dismay as he entered his room with Alexei. He had endured a number of years being called that by his… Best Friend.

"Man, I don't feel sorry for that guy." Adam commented as he watched the girl who had punched Val enter her own room. "You okay there Val she punched you pretty hard."

Val didn't answer his roommate, just shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. "Okay then ignoring me is fine too man, whatever." Adam mumbled.

Ever since Adam moved in yesterday he and his roommate Val had hardly talked. At least about anything substantial. They were just exchanging pleasantries in the morning and in passing at the cafeteria earlier and yesterday. Adam categorized his roommate as quiet and kind of pushover it seemed. At least with that girl, he thought he heard Val say her name was Veronika.

Adam ran a hand through his short blonde crew cut hair. It was shaved on the sides, but he still had just enough length on top to style it in a windswept manner. He silently hoped one of tomorrow's events didn't include a buzzed head. He'd hated his hair all throughout recruit training in the Navy. Just when he'd get some length back, the barber would take a pair of clippers to his head. He looked horrible with a shaved head. He liked his hair very much thank you. His girlfriend Serena said if they weren't in a relationship he'd be married to his hair. He would have been affronted if it wasn't so damn true.

Val was the first one with his key out so Adam let him go through the door first. Adam watched the lean Kazakh teen head straight to his bed on the right side of the room. Totally bypassing the bathroom altogether.

"Are you going to shower tonight or can I go ahead?" Adam asked as he shut the door behind them.

Val actually turned around to Adam's surprise and responded, "You can take the shower first, that is if those guys in 311 haven't taken it yet." Adam noticed Val's speech was slightly accented as well. Though not as thickly as Veronika's. Adam thought that maybe he wasn't quiet, perhaps Val was just self-conscious with this accent?

 _Ah well. It's only the first few days after all. Not everyone can hit it off right away._

Despite that, Adam nodded to Val, "Thanks."

He proceeded to get his clothes for bed, and disrobing as well. Shirtless and just in boxers now, he grabbed a BUD/S t-shirt, that he'd actually cut the sleeves off of, and made into a muscle shirt. As well as a well-worn pair of black Nike basketball shorts and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. Showered and teeth brushed in under six minutes Adam comes out the bathroom refreshed and ready for to hit the rack. It's only 2051. Nine more minutes until he's actually allowed to go to bed. It slightly annoyed him, to him it's fucking ridiculous. _It's like Navy recruit training all over again._

And he didn't really enjoy that part when he went through RTC Great Lakes a year ago.

So, for nine minutes Adam decides to text a few of his SEAL buddies back in Coronado see what they're up to. He'd called his dad yesterday upon arrival and told him he'd gotten here safely and that'd he'd call when he had time. Turned out his former team Team 3 was running a training operation on base. They were all missing him and his sense of humor, and his mini Cap moments. Yeah Adam wasn't ashamed to admit that one of his nicknames in his former unit was Lil' Cap. As in little Captain America. In fact he was a bit pleased of it. Being compared to THE Captain Freaking America was pretty awesome, he had to admit.

2100 hours rolled around and just like yesterday their hall S.O. and a bunch of other instructors started banging on doors while yelling.

LIGHTS OUT TRAINEES, LIGHTS OUT!" Their yells echoed acorss the corridors as they kept knocking on each door until one by one, the rooms darkened.

"Lights Out trainees." As they went. All of the third floor were now trainees. Mind you those in Class 1084 comprised of training units, Delta and Echo were going to be first weekers next week. While the rest of the floor was going into their fourth week, and fourth week came with special privileges. Adam turned in his chair and got up from his desk and went to turn off the main light line in the room. However as he was getting back to his bed, he felt his toe collide with something cold and hard. The sensation wasn't that painful, but it came as a surprise and it felt like a sudden electric shock.

He jumped, quickly withdrawing his foot. He swore darkly and like the sailor he was, "Motherfucking stupidass fucking owwww!"

He slightly hobbled as he raised his foot. Adam grumbled some more while, rubbing his poor right foot as he got into bed. He rolled over a few times to get comfortable. _Ah sleep bed, how I missed you.~~_ Adam thought that and relished the sensation of letting himself relax on the mattress. He gave a relaxed, content sigh and soon drifted off to sleep thinking of what tomorrow would bring. His first official day as a trainee at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy.

* * *

 **0530 Hours. 18 July 2015. Ops Div. Dorm Building - Third Floor. Alexandria, Virginia.**

The older Agent in his late forties early fifties with perfectly dark groomed spiky brown hair stood at the far-left end of the hall. He watched with a silent gleam in his eyes as the watch on his left wrist ticked over from 0529 to 0530. Air horn in hand he blasted the air horn multiple times at precisely when the time changed as he ran and up down the hall yelling.

"Reveille! Reveille! Reveille! Reveille! That means you have less then 15 minutes." Agent Thomas "Tom" Latimer yelled down the hall. He blared the air horn another four times. "Time to wake up! Boys and Girls! Up! Up! Up! GET YOURSELVES OUT HERE AND GET IT DONE STAT!"

Fourteen different doors open down the hall, and various faces poke out in various states of dress and wakefulness. Tom hid it well, he's not surprised that those with military backgrounds or a good sleep routine are actually up and dressed. Six trainees out of the whole class of 28 are actually up, Ryan, Sarah, Chessie, Alexei, Adam, and Kyra.

Those six looked ready and raring to go, though Tom noticed that Kyra seemed quieter than usual. As he saw the teen try to hide a yawn. Tom singled out, Ryan, Sarah and Adam with only one eye movement. "You three what branches of service are you coming from?" Tom asked in his deep gravelly voice. The three military trained trainees were fully awake and coherent as the older man addressed them. It was a thing in the military you could sleep just about anywhere, anytime on anything, and you up bright eyed and bushy tailed so to speak. No matter how early it was, or how much or little sleep you'd gotten.

"United States Marine Corps, Sir." Ryan informed the older man.

"U.S. Army, Sir." Sarah answered sharply.

"United States Navy, Navy SEAL Sir." Adam replied.

Ryan raised his eyebrows ever so slightly in Adam's direction at hearing the teen's Australian accent. This was the first-time Ryan was hearing the other teen speak aloud after all. That was something he was not expecting at all. Ryan wasn't one to stereotype, he'd had enough of that growing up, so he didn't do it on principle to other people. He was mildly surprised, _someone sure is far from home._ Though it was obvious the teen had been calling the U.S. home for quite some time, if he'd made it through Navy boot camp and BUD/S and SQT and all other subsequent SEAL training.

Tom looked the three military trainees up and down. "Well then- Let's see how well you three do especially you, Mr. SEAL." Tom pointed to Adam. "You've got the discipline, I know you do. But let's see if it carries over into training shall we."

"Sir yes sir Agent Latimer-." The three teens chorused in almost perfect unison.

"You other three are good as well keep it up. The rest of you take notes. You now have less then 10 minutes. Let's Go. Let's Go. Let's Go. Move it, you've got a lot to do today."

With that command, everyone who wasn't showered and dressed got showered and dressed did so as fast as they could, almost tangibly feeling their precious minutes to get ready ticking away. They all took the fastest showers of their lives, and threw on the first outfits they pulled out. All but one. Tom eyed the line-up of thirteen trainees. "Where's Sokolovsky?" Latimer asked no one in particular.

Val saw the girl with medium length black hair and now ice blue eyes from yesterday. The one tracing Q's on her desk step forward slightly. "Still asleep sir. I couldn't wake her up. It's like she's dead to the world sir, I apologize"

Latimer grunted in annoyance. Before he could say anything else, Val quickly volunteered to go and wake her up. "-I can go and wake her up sir." Val volunteered giving a quick glance to Alexei before he did. Alexei nodded at Val minutely.

"Go. But hurry up! You're on S.H.I.E.L.D. time now double time trainee."

Val sprinted the short distance across the hall to dorm 314. The dorm Veronika shared with her roommate Quinn Lyons. 3 minutes later there was a thud and a shout in Russian, and Val comes out of the dorm rubbing his left side tenderly. Latimer looked at the teen expectantly, "Well?"

"She'll be out in out in 5 minutes." Val reported to the older Agent. Val stepped back into line next to Adam. Latimer shook his head in dismay. This was not a good start to training at all, and today was just Orientation (welcome brief) uniform, I.D., and weapon issue and the qualifying tests. He didn't want to say this but he was not impressed as of yet.

Five minutes passed and the last trainee of training squad Echo, Veronika walked out of her dorm dressed in a camouflage t-shirt, paired with loose slightly ripped jeans, and her combat boots. Her hair tied up in a messy braided bun clearly due to the time constraint placed upon her. She gave Val the darkest death glare she could manage and stood in the only open spot left next to her roommate Quinn.

"Now that everyone is accounted for." Latimer looked at the female Kazakh teen hard. "Let's move out to the cafeteria, single file, Dalton you're lead, Gomez you're bringing up the rear don't break formation, Sokolovsky, wipe that expression off your face. The only reason we haven't moved is only becasuse of you- execute."

The teens all filed down the three flights of stairs and down to the lobby and out the doors of the building. Outside waiting for them was the same man from yesterday Agent Harkin and he looked livid, Kiera was sure she saw a vein bulging out of the left side of his forehead.

 _Oh, shit we're in for it now thanks a LOT Veronika._ Kiera thought that as she resisted the urge to huff in annoyance. However, she didn't dare break formation and look out and around at the foreign teenager.

"LATE! You lot are in for a rude awakenin' from this point on! This is NOT high school ROTC, or even military basic training or boot camp. This is training for something much different a step above, ladies and gentlemen!" Harkins barked at the group of assembled teenagers. "S.H.I.E.L.D. only recruits the best of the best and you! Are! It!. If you don't ALL start working together it'll be a long hard road ahead. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Quinn knew S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy training would be different than anything she'd ever encountered or seen before. But this was an eye opener though. It was quite intense, but she was the only girl in a family of six kids she was sure she could handle it. At least she hoped she could, especially with this lot at her back.

"Help each other out. If one of you can't get up in the morning. Go to their dorm five minutes before wake-up call and pre-wake them up." Latimer told the trainees. He'd formed up by Ken's left side and stood at the position of the attention with his arms in the center of his back. "That's all we're going to say, now I leave you in your training officer's very capable hands." Latimer nodded curtly to the other officer did an about face and went back into the building.

Ken gave one simple order, "Move out, forward march." Adam took to marching at a much slower pace than he was used to. For slackers and laggers like Andrew McGuire. Roman was at the back of the single line formation and he was having all sorts of thoughts run through his head at the moment.

 _What have I gotten myself into? What did I sign up for? Oh, wait I didn't even sign anything spies and their secrecy no paper trail. I'm in for it now. I'm in the for the long haul._

* * *

 **0615 Hours. 18 July 2015. Academy Hub - Cafeteria. Alexandria, Virginia.**

On the bulletin board, just outside the cafeteria was the posted menu for today. Along with some other staff and faculty memos that the trainees didn't pay much attention too. Quite a few were addressed to a Wade Wilson.

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. CAFETERIA Friday Menu 18 Jul 2015**

Breakfast: French Toast, Sausage Links, Bacon, Eggs-as-you-like, Fresh Fruit

Lunch: Chili Bar (Beef, Vegetable and Chef's Special - waiver required unless your name is Wade Wilson), Cornbread and Bread Boules, Salad Bar

Supper: Meatloaf, Herb Roasted Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, Peas, Salad Bar

Dessert - Pineapple Upside Down Cake

Needless to say, the trainees of Echo squad were thoroughly chastised after that rather tame chewing out by their primary training officer. The trainees didn't yet know what kind of new fresh hell they'd be in for, for the rest of the day. Most thought to play it safe with cold or hot cereal and fruit. Adam was one of those trainees.

Adam ended up sitting with a teen with dark brown hair but the other teen's hair was marginally longer then his own blonde crew cut. Adam also sat with his roommate Val and another guy who had olive tan skin and green hooded eyes and short black hair.

"That Harkins bloke's a right bit crazy, did'ja blokes see the vain poppin' outta his forehead" Adam exclaimed. His aussie accent came out more when he was being emotional according to his girlfriend Serena. He could completely hide or put on an American accent if you wanted to he was that good at accents.

"I know, I haven't had an experience like that since my D.I. in boot camp chewed out my whole platoon for some stupid shit in the barracks." Ryan commented.

"What in the hell did we all get into? We have to endure 32 weeks with him. That Leo guy was right Harkin is a hard ass." Roman scooped up a bite of cereal and shoved it in his mouth.

Val was just sat quietly munching away on his own bowl of oatmeal with strawberries in it. Preferring to the let the other three guys talk.

"To be honest mate, I'm just thinking about the end result of this, I'll finally be able see some action. Didn't get much in the SEALs." Adam informed the others.

"You haven't seen combat and you're a SEAL?" Ryan almost did a spit take with his apple juice in pure shock. Some of it did go down the wrong pipe though and he choked a little. The notion of a SEAL not seeing any action at all was crazy to Ryan who had an older brother who was a Navy SEAL as well a part of SEAL team 2.

Roman patted Ryan on the back to help him clear his throat. Ryan gave a thankful look to Roman.

"No I haven't yet. I'm only 19, I'm- I was the young guy on the team. We'd just been doing a ton of training. And foreign instruction training overseas."

"Wow, that's interesting never met a SEAL like you before. I'm Ryan by the way." Ryan stuck his hand across the table for Adam to shake. Adam shook the other teen's hand with a slight friendly smile.

"I'm Roman I wasn't ever in the military, but I did wrestle in high school." Roman introduced himself. "Just how much pain am in for? Any tips for the fresh meat?"

Adam and Ryan exchanged commiserative looks with each other. "We've no clue, but I'm expectin' a lot mate." Adam told the Mexican-American teen.

"It's cool that you weren't Roman. You seem like a pretty fit guy anyway. I'll finally have someone to work out with at my level."

Roman was shocked at this. This is more talking that he'd seen his roommate do in the two days he'd known him. _Guess he just had to talk about the right stuff and he'd open right up._

Roman rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I don't think I'm on a Marine's level, but my workouts on their own are pretty intense. I'd like a workout partner or two?" Roman didn't want to leave the blonde-haired teen out.

"May have to take you up on that offer Gomez." Ryan told him, not verbally making a promise but it was a positive answer nontheless. Fifteen minutes for breakfast was over just like that and Harkins was calling them to formation outside. Almost in unison, they began to get up and dispose of their trays at the designated area.

They walked back because what they were doing could not be called marching yet like at all to the dorm building. Again, once outside the building they were given a set of instructions.

* * *

 **0640 Hours. 18 Jul 2015. Ops Dorm Building - Outside. Alexandria, Virginia.**

"It's now 0640 hours you have until 0745 to set up your dorm, that means making your beds, organizing the bathroom making sure it's clean. Now since you have no uniforms or gear yet you won't touch your wall lockers. This should take you all of 30 mins max. Once completed you'll all form up in the same line you did earlier right here, from here we'll go to the auditorium in the Academy Hub for Orientation. Execute."

Adam leading the way back inside and Roman bringing up the rear the formation split off at the top of the third flight of stairs.

In dorm 316 Victoria was busy making her bed. "18 years old and I am being told how to make a bed. What is next how to fold my clothes." Victoria quipped as she pulled the top sheet up and folded it back over.

"It's a whole different world now, for the next 32 weeks we're on S.H.I.E.L.D. time just like Agent Latimer said earlier. Our time isn't our own anymore." Kiera reminded the older girl. Kiera had already made her bed and her welcome packet was stacked neatly on the right side of her desk. Kiera leaned on the dividing wall arms crossed loosely over her chest.

"How do you know this?" Victoria questioned the younger girl. She was curious how she knew this information.

"It's not information I know, it's common sense. We're not civilians anymore we're training to be something more than the average ordinary person. S.H.I.E.L.D. is different. You've got to start thinking differently.

Victoria took in what Kiera was saying, not exactly offended by her words but sincerely taking it as advice. Think differently than how she'd been thinking. The thing was she didn't know if she really wanted to be here. But she'd gotten in anyway. Because of her recruiter seeing something in her, that she didn't quite yet see in herself. _I wonder how Kiera got in here? I mean she's only sixteen._ Victoria didn't know many sixteen year olds with the prerequisite qualifications to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee. Yet Kiera Cho was the youngest trainee in their class. Everyone else was 17 or 18 or 19 years old.

"How can I think differently, if I do not know what I am supposed to be thinking?" Victoria questioned.

Kiera sighed, she hadn't known it would be this hard. "It's simple just forget everything you've been taught before and S.H.I.E.L.D.'ll teach you the rest. They'll teach us everything we need to know."

"Now that sounds like you know something more than the rest of us." Victoria's voice held an accusatory tone.

Kiera rolled her shoulders back and played with the Chinese bracelet her dad had gotten her before he and her birth mother split up. "Both my parents are Agents. I picked up on a few things as a kid. Being here is like my destiny I was meant to come here and I'm okay with that."

Victoria looked wide eyed at her roommate. She couldn't imagine herself having parents in the agency. What pressure that must be. So that was three people out of their training unit who had parents as Agents. Well aren't they lucky. Was it really luck or was it more of a curse. Victoria didn't yet know.

"Come on we've got thirty minutes to help Kyra and Sarah clean the bathroom."

Victoria threw the pillow neatly on top of her bed and walked into the shared bathroom with 315. "Let's get this rolling!" Sarah declared her voice dripping with false enthusiasm. Who in their right mind wanted to clean a bathroom at 7 almost 8 in the morning.

"At least we don't have share with McGuire and Leo." Kyra noted happily.

"True, I feel bad for Quinn not so much for that Veronika chick though she made us all get chewed out." Sarah groused. "Girl's gotta learn fast this ain't just about her anymore we're a team."

"Chewed out?" Kiera questioned.

"Yelled at, reprimanded whatever the fuck you want to call it. We all managed to be up even if we didn't want to be she should have been too."

The other three girls nodded in agreement as they got ready to clean the bathroom, wipe it down the whole shebang. Time flew by with music blaring out of dorms and chatting pretty soon it was time for them all to form up again.

Adam let from the front and Roman brought up the rear just like earlier and the 14 trainees headed off to the Academy Hub for Orientation. The other unit of their class, training unit Delta was already ahead of them.

* * *

 **0800 Hours. 18 Jul 2015. S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Academy Hub - Auditorium, Alexandria Virginia.**

The trainees all filed into the large auditorium, where there were three sections, the three sections were 12 deep with fourteen seats per row. _For the three different divisions_ Quinn thought as she stood behind Leo Ryan, and behind her was her roommate Veronika. This was an Academy wide briefing for all new incoming Operations trainees and Sci-Tech and Communications cadets so it made sense.

"First section on your right Trainee Dalton, fifth row file all the way down to the end of the row." Harkins ordered shortly.

"Yes sir." Adam replied as he walked down to the fifth row and walked down to the first seat.

Everyone else filed in after him. Seat by seat. The first four rows were already filled in, and it seemed like the next five behind them were filled with instructors, and officers. The sections were divided as such, Operations on the left coming in from the door Communications in the middle section and Sci-Tech on the far right of auditorium.

There were seven chairs set up in the front on stage in front of the projection screen. In front of the chairs was a wooden podium with a microphone placed on it. Standing behind the podium was one man, a man by name of Frank J. Clark, from Indianapolis, Indiana, the director of the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. He oversaw the inner workings of all three divisions within the Academy and under him were the directors and deputy directors of the three divisions of the Academy. From there it was the various officers (ranking as Supervisory Special Agent), then the faculty of the various buildings, then the recruiters, then the instructors, and finally at the bottom of the totem pole, the trainees and cadets.

Frank had been there during the S.H.I.E.L.D.-Hydra War he'd been at the Academy. It had been nothing short of a total massacre. He sadly had to shoot a few former colleagues and friends who had turned out to be traitors. Looking out at all these young and eager faces, it was hard, but that was the old S.H.I.E.L.D. This was the new S.H.I.E.L.D. better and each and every person on this campus was vetted by thoroughly. Those with even the slightest connection to Hydra in anyway weren't necessarily tossed out, rather they were just kept a closer on like Viktor Morozov. He said he'd severed all ties with that side of his family, which he meant it. He was lying low at the Academy until it was safe for him to go back out into the field.

Frank was giving the welcome briefing or Orientation speech instead of Agents Barnes and Rogers, because they'd been called away on a mission, five hours earlier.

* * *

 **Five Hours Earlier - 0312 Hours. Faculty and Staff Dorms, Alexandria, Virginia.**

Faculty and instructors didn't have to share rooms, they could have singles if they wanted to but Steve and Bucky had been away from each other long enough. So, they'd immediately gone for a double room. Just being in the same space put both of them at ease. Both men were both sound asleep, for once nightmares not plaguing either of them. The sound of both Steve and Bucky's phones going off at the same time was what awoke them that morning.

Bucky fumbled around in the dark for his phone that he was positive he left on his nightstand table. He flipped on the lamp in turn and found his phone lying on the floor still buzzing away.

Both men grabbed their phones and answered them at the same time. Any hints of tiredness gone from their voices.

"Barnes."

"Rogers."

They listened to the M.C. on the other line carefully. "Yes. Yes. We'll be there 0400 sharp, S.G.R. out."

"Yes. Parameters? Understood sir." Bucky answered. "J.B.B. out."

The two ended their calls and looked at each other. "Looks like we're being called in. We should inform Coulson of this. Get someone to cover the welcoming briefing in five hours." Steve announced, delegating their duties and roles effortlessly.

"-You can do that. I'll get our bags prepped, and then I'll drop by the armory for our gear."

"-After I go to Coulson I'll stop by the cafeteria to get us some chow for the plane ride."

"Sounds good Stevie, oh and if they have any of this those sticky rolls…" Bucky trailed off.

"I'll text the chef behand and tell her I'm coming for a super soldier meal pick-up."

"You're the best Stevie." Bucky told his friend with a smug grin as he decided to snag the shower first before calling and waking up Agent Coulson.

30 minutes later Agent Barnes and Agent Rogers were suited up gear checked and rechecked, and stored on the quinjet-17. Their last stop was the T.O.C., or tactical operations center to get their mission files. They'd read them on the flight over to save some time.

* * *

 **0400 Hours. 18 Jul 2915. S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad. - Airfield Hangar 7. Alexandria, Virginia.**

"You ready for this Agent Barnes?" Steve asked his friend.

"Oh, I'm more than ready Agent Rogers." Bucky signaled for the pilot that they were ready to take off. The pilot started the jet and started taxiing out of the hangar and down the runway. "Let's go raid us a Hydra base."

* * *

 **4 Hours Later - Present Time, 0800 Hours. Academy Hub - Auditorium, Alexandria, Virginia.**

Frank stood at the podium posed and ready to begin his speech. He scanned the auditorium once more before he began speaking.

"Good Morning, trainees, cadets and faculty members, my name is Frank Clark, and I'm the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. S.H.I.E.L.D., at its core, is an extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency, tasked with maintaining global security. Unlike many other organizations around the world, S.H.I.E.L.D. is a global entity; tasked with protecting not just one country but rather the entirety of Human and Inhuman kind." After a brief pause, he continued.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Today marks the day that you embark on a journey that will change the lives of your co-workers, your families, your friends, and yourselves. The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division prides itself on protecting this country, and even this world, from enemies domestic and abroad, striking from the shadows to do the job that our fellows in the mainstream agencies and our military cannot, or will not do," the man continued. "Your applications and your intellect and or skills you possess may have gotten you in the door, but it will not be enough to keep you here, no matter how smart or physically fit you are, it'll be your instinct your ingenuity your willingness to put service before self, that'll make you into a S.H.I.E.L.D. Field Agent". He lets that sink in for a minute.

Director Clark's solemn face gazed over the crowd slowly until he had addressed them all.

"What it comes down to, ladies and gentlemen, is that unlike the men and women serving in our Armed Forces, or patrolling our cities streets, or putting out fires, we are not heroes. Here at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy you won't be trained to be heroes. You'll be trained to be Agents, Agents who have to think of the cost and consequences. Unlike the heroes like the Avengers, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Ant-Man, Captain America, Falcon. They get the job done no matter the cost and consequences to those around them. Hence the Sokovia Accords being in effect ever since the Sokovia Incident."

"As General George S. Patton once said "Wars may be fought with weapons, but are won or lost by men." The Avengers may be the heroes everyone looks up to and they're the ones who have action figures and clothing lines, but it's people like you all and myself who make this world a safer place, without S.H.I.E.L.D. the Avengers Initiative would have never been possible. A lot things that have happened in the course of not just S.H.I.E.L.D. history, but world history events like the 'I am Iron Man Incident, and the Magical Hammer in New Mexico, and the Captains' defrosting in four years ago in 2011, those are all key events that shocked the world. There are things out there, organizations, people aren't ready to deal with to handle, that's why you're all sitting here now. You took an oath yesterday to be the shield now you have to prove it. Why do you want to be an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Clark took a sip of water before he continued, "Now lead instructors will come up from their respective division and give you a more personal in depth analysis of why you're here and who your other instructors are. We'll start on the right side with Sci-Tech."

Kiera at hearing this tried to sink further and further down in her seat. Hoping it would swallow her up. Everyone would know of her parentage. Hopefully only one of them would speak and not both of them. All the color drained out Kiera's face and she groaned as she saw Mom, Maya Cho, a Weapons Design instructor of Sci-Tech got up and walked to the podium. She was dress quite professionally in a simple button down black blouse and black pants, sans the lab coat she usually were.

"You okay Kiera?" Victoria asked as she saw the other girl's facial expression turn sour.

"Uh huh totally I'm perfectly fine." Kiera replied, her tone sounded like she had swallowed a whole lemon.

"You do not look it are you sure?" Victoria asked mildly concerned for the girl next her.

"I said I'm fine Victoria really."

"My name is Maya Cho, and I am a Weapons Design Instructor at Sci-Tech, our job is to create and fabricate the very weapons and technology to the field Agents to our left and right use." Maya explained she went on further, and more in depth, but Kiera was not listening.

In fact, most of the Ops trainees weren't really listening as what Agent Cho was saying didn't pertain to them.

"Kiera your last name is Cho your Mom's an instructor here?" Kyra whispered on Kiera's left side.

Kiera didn't respond, just sat quietly and waited for this nightmare to be over. It went on in this fashion for 30 more minutes until finally it was Operations turn. The four training officers from units, Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta, introducing their trainees to their instructors and then it was Echo's turn.

Ken walked up to the podium with an air of authority about him. His deep-set milk chocolate brown eyes looked over his fourteen charges.

 _It's like he's looking right through me. His stern face and all. Man has this guy never cracked a smile before._ Ryan thought to himself. Ryan was not freaking out internally he didn't do that. He was better than that. Ryan noticed there were seven people sitting behind Harkin, 2 females and 5 males. One of them, a former Avenger, Clint Barton formerly known as Hawkeye. He was the world's greatest marksman. Ryan was shocked as he took in that he was in the presence of the world's greatest marksman, he was humbled and sat up just a bit straighter. And he used a bow and arrow of all things. Ryan thought that was quite interesting. To be able to be mentored by that man would make Ryan's whole year.

Finally, Harkins's eyes moved elsewhere and then he opened his mouth to speak. "The state of not only this country but the world is the most precarious it's ever been. Not only has there been more threats than ever before. Hydra, Cybertek, Loki. A majority of these threats aren't normal. Extra-terrestrial, alien in nature. 0-8-4's those are the threats we deal with on an everyday basis."

Harkins stopped right then to let that information sink in. "An 0-8-4, an object of unknown origin the weird glow stick of destiny or the Peruvian 0-8-4, those are things S.H.I.E.L.D. is called in to deal with along with a number of other direct action operations. We operate in the darkest corners of the world out there."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy is the hardest boot camp, and government academy training all rolled into one. This isn't college don't let the set-up and layout of the dorms and buildings fool you. The Academy isn't for the faint of heart. It's life and death, this is no joke. Only the best of you will survive and make it to graduation 32 weeks from now." Harkin explained in a serious tone.

Ryan hadn't really noticed it before because Harkin was yelling at them ripping them a new one earlier, but the man had a slight New Orleans accent.

"It'll take more than physical strength and the ability to shoot a firearm accurately to make you a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. Not everyone can do the job we do. See what we see and still be quote on quote normal anymore. Behind me are eight instructors that will be helping me conduct your training throughout the weeks." Harkin gestured to the first Agent he who stood up from his seat.

A man with light brown hair cropped short through the sides and back while the top is jagged cut to achieve a textured look and feel. His big brown eyes scanned the trainees in the fifth row. "I'm Agent James Austin." James introduced himself. "I'll be teaching a class on Human Behavior and Body Language. Before you know it, you'll be able to tell the most minute expressions on a person. You'll be able to see what they don't say. Just by a single eye twitch or finger movement." He stepped back and the next Agent came forward.

A tall Agent with dirty blonde hair and blue gray eyes was next, something that Ryan noticed immediately about this Agent was the man's purple hearing aids in his ears.

 _This Agent's deaf interesting. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't discriminate huh…that's good._

It took Ryan a second for the face to register with Ryan. The man in front of him was none other than…

"-My name is Clint Barton, Agent Barton to you trainees and I'll be teachin' Countries of the World, a class that'll teach you how to act and blend into other countries like a native. Probably one of the most important classes you'll take here aside from Dubois' class."

There was a small chuckle from the audience. Clint smiled and moved back to his seat and Marius came up to the podium.

Marius cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone, "Bonjour les stagiaires. Beau temps nous avons ici non" [1]

There was a slight titter amongst the trainees as the one who spoke French chuckled at his greeting and the ones that didn't were talking about ot.

"In English Dubois." Harkins reminded the other French speaking Agent.

"Oui, Oui Agent Harkins, my name is Agent Marius Dubois, and I'll be teaching you all the ins and outs of the various firearms S.H.I.E.L.D. has to offer. Not just how to shoot them with accuracy, but also how to respect them, and maintain them. Thank you." He spoke in a slight French accent but the instructors knew very well that Marius could disguise it to the extent he could sound identical to them.

The next Agent was already up without Harkin having to say anything. This man looked like a hardened veteran of S.H.I.E.L.D. Some of the trainees, especially the girls noticed his eyes a clear ocean blue. His hair a light blonde with a military undercut, the sides and the back of his head were shaved leaving just the hair on top. The hair on top of his head was combed forward, leaving the front in spiked tufts. He also had a blonde soul patch directly below his lower lip. "The name's Agent Daniel Hoover, I'll be your Covert Ops instructor, most trainees call my class, spy class where you'll learn tradecraft, the hardest yet most rewarding class trainees ever take. I'll also be assisting several of your other instructors with select portions of their courses as well. So, you'll be seein' me a lot."

The next three instructors to go were Laneman, Morozov and Morrison. Agent Jennifer Laneman would be the trainees Tactics and Strategy instructor. Morozov and Morrison were the Physical Training instructor and Tactical and Combat Instructor respectively. After Shane had finished all seven instructors went back to their seats in behind the trainees.

Harkins made a gesture for the Agent off to side of the stage to click the projection screen down. The S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem was watermarked on the presentation slide.

There was a quote on the first slide. Chessie read it silently to himself as he sat in his seat.

" _The principle S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded upon was pure. Protection. One word. Sometimes to protect one man against himself, other times to protect the planet against an alien invasion from another universe, but the belief that drives us all is the same, whether it's one man, or all mankind_."

"That they're worth saving."

― Nick Fury and Phil Coulson

Chessie really took that in, knowing that's what he was here to do to protect; those who couldn't protect themselves.

Protection… it's simple and yet so hard to achieve…

Chessie knew he had that drive. It didn't matter who the person was or what they had done to them they were worth saving.

Victoria in the meantime took that quote in and even after sitting with it for a few minutes, she still wasn't entirely sure if S.H.I.E.L.D. was really for her. Though she'd sure give it a shot and who knows she may end up being good at whatever it is she ends up doing. She tried to be optimistic even though she herself wasn't sure what she wanted to do at S.H.I.E.L.D. yet. _I wonder if they have like career counseling here or something… Maybe someone I can talk to about what I want to do._

She reminded herself to check the welcome packet again if no agents ended up talking about that during the presentation. If not she could always as her recruiter, Preston.

The slide clicked over to the next one.

The slide read as follows:

 **Mission Statement**

We are the nation's last line of defense. We accomplish what others cannot accomplish and go

where others cannot go. We carry out our mission by:

Collecting information that reveals the plans, intentions and capabilities of our adversaries and

provides the basis for decision and action.

Producing timely analysis that provides insight, warning and opportunity to the President and

decision makers charged with protecting and advancing America's interests.

Conducting covert action at the direction of the President to preempt threats or achieve US

policy objectives.

 **Vision**

One Agency. One Community. An Agency unmatched in its core capabilities, functioning as one

team, fully integrated into the Intelligence and Law Enforcement Communities.

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Core Values**

Service

We put Country first and Agency before self. Quiet patriotism is our hallmark. We are dedicated to the

mission, and we pride ourselves on our extraordinary responsiveness to the needs of those we serve and

protect.

Honor, Integrity

We uphold the highest standards of conduct. We seek and speak the truth—to our colleagues and to those

we serve and protect. We honor those Agency officers who have come before us and we honor the

colleagues with whom we work with today.

Excellence

We hold ourselves—and each other—to the highest standards. We embrace personal accountability. We

reflect on our performance and learn from that reflection.

Liberty and Defense

We uphold the right of every being to abide in liberty and expect defense of their life, home, possessions,

and family regardless of race, gender, religion, sexual orientation or genetics.

After Agent Harkin finished his portion of the slide show, he backed away and let the Director come back up. The director talked about rules and regulations while on the campus. You know your basics of what you can and can't do on campus. Director Clark clicked to the next slide that showed all the prohibited activities in which trainees and cadets were not allowed to engage in.

"Now I know most of you hopefully read the welcome packet you were all issued but just in case you haven't here are the rules and regulations that all trainees and cadets will abide by while on and off campus grounds."

 _ **Prohibited and Illegal Activities**_

 _Activities that are prohibited during Training include (but are not limited to):_

 _Insubordination_

 _Use of any tobacco product_

 _Possession/consumption of food, except during designated meal hours (or "chow time") and in designated areas (cafeteria, dorm rooms)_

 _Possession of any contraband_

 _Failure to perform duty (such as neglecting watch duties)_

 _Being absent without leave (AWOL)_

 _Fraternization_

"When a trainee or cadet decides, that they wish to engage in any one of these prohibited and or illegal activites any number of things can and will happen to them depending on the severity of the transgression"

Another slide popped up and showed off what would happen if the trainees decided to do something stupid like something on this list. The director looked rather stern, wanting them to understand the weight of the punishments.

"When a trainee or cadet engages in a prohibited activity, their SSA may recommend the Chief Operations Officer as also known as the C.O.O., normally an agent with the rank of Special Agent in Charge which is the S.A.C. to impose non-judicial punishment under UCMJ Article 15. An Article 15 is a type of disciplinary action, also known as non-judicial punishment, and can entail any or all of the following.

The trainee or cadet may have restrictions to specific limits which is normally work, dorms, place of worship, cafeteria and medical facilities for up to 45 days.

They might also get extra duty for up to 45 days, usually meaning that the trainee's or cadet's personal time is replaced with work detail."

Some of the trainees and cadets are already horrified at the thought of extra duty after all the training they were to endure. If the activities so far were any indicator, then any time they can rest is precious and valuable. No one wants to be forced to do work during their downtime. Director Clark continued as the trainees and cadets read the slide word for word.

"There can be forfeiture of up to one month's pay over a period of two months;

Physical Fitness discipline which can be either extra push ups, runs, and so forth;

Verbal or written reprimand. And finally…

Dismissal,"

Everyone can feel the severity in the agent's voice as the very last punishment was mentioned. He let the word sink in before continuing.

"-Lastly, some of the more common sense activities you are not allowed to engage in whether on campus or not, is firstly, alcohol and narcotic substances are banned from the premises of the Academy. Anyone discovered with said substances will be questioned and punished. It does not matter if you are over the age of 21 or not. It's not allowed for a reason. Second, maiming and harming other Agents in training, whether trainee or cadets from Sci-Tech or communications, physically, verbally, or emotionally is prohibited. Third, no Trainee or Cadet is to be found in the opposite gender's room from 2100-0500. Room Check is sporadic. If you follow and abide by the rules set forth your time here at the Academy should not be problematic. Myself and all the staff and faculty here hope you enjoy and your time here."

"Sci-Tech and Communications Cadets you're dismissed. Operations trainees you'll be dismissed by your training officers. Good Luck out there and I hope to see all of you become Agents in the near future."

With the last word uttered by Director Clark, the auditorium was a bustle of noise and excitement. Mostly from Operations, sister divisions Sci-Tech and Communications. Operations was a different story.

"Class 1-0-8-4 form up outside column formation on the double." Agent Harkins barked out as both training units, Delta and Echo, got into formation of four lines of seven trainees each. The other training officer of training unit Delta nodded to Agent Harkins for forming up the class outside the auditorium.

* * *

 **0910 Hours, 18 Jul 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy Tour - Ops Div., Bldg. Alexandria, Virginia.**

First up on the agenda for the teens was a tour of the Academy ground encompassing where they'll be conducting classes and such. Agent Harkins's unit broke off from Delta's unit once outside the auditorium. Delta went to uniform and I.D. issue, while Harkin took Echo on a tour starting with the gym, pool and library and the Instructor offices which were all housed in the very building they were in.

Once outside the Academy Hub, the group was led in tight formation to the Operations Div. building. The same building they'd conducted their polygraphs in yesterday. However, they ended up going to a totally different area this time.

If Quinn had her own way she'd get to explore the campus on her own. She's an adventurous spirit and doesn't necessarily like to be held down by strict structure and rules all that much. Because of their no-nonsense training officer Agent Harkin, who liked clean tight formations that unfortunately wasn't possible. They were marched or led from area to area in the same two lines of seven everywhere they went.

Agent Harkins was speaking now, so Quinn zeroed in on his voice, paying attention.

"You'll receive temporary credentials, a uniform, and a blue handled gun. ALWAYS carry the credentials, ALWAYS wear the uniform, and ALWAYS carry the blue handle. It identifies you as an Ops trainee, and that you're not a Cadet from one of our sister training divisions of Sci-Tech or Communications, or a visiting Agent from a nearby base. This is an active base with operational field Agents coming and going at all times. We don't want any mishaps. Any questions?" Harkins turned to face the group as they'd stopped by the gun cage where the range master of the indoor firing range was currently.

Adam raised his hand. "Yes, Trainee Dalton."

"Is the range open on off hours' sir? When we don't have, class can we come down to the range and practice on our own time?"

"Yes. That brings me to my next point Trainee. Turn in your blue handle and you'll receive a live weapon to at the range. You'll both check in and check out your weapons. Check in your blue handle with class #, name, serial # and unit designation, and when you're done you'll receive your blue handled gun back, and move on. As long as you check in and check out in the proper manner, you'll have access to the range. The indoor and outdoor ranges are open for your use as you please."

Adam nodded his head in understanding as did several others. "Thank you, sir."

Seeing that no one had any further questions, Agent Harkin lead the group on. The group walked by the indoor range and saw it was in fact in use by none other than Agent Barton and he wasn't using a firearm. He was using his bow and arrow. He also wasn't alone. There was a jet black haired Agent by his side, both had ear protection on and were signing between each other.

"Hey Sarah isn't that…" Kyra started, but Sarah cuts her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Agent Barton's partner yeah I think it is we should let them get back to it." Sarah edged.

Kyra looked at Sarah, slightly confused. Then she got the look that Sarah was giving her.

Keep quiet got it. Message received.

Kyra quickly stopped talking, dropping the subject which Sarah silently appreciated. However, there was still something that made Sarah uncomfortable.

 _I wonder what Drew's doing out of Medical so soon…. Should he even be standing, letting alone shooting a gun right now? Agent Barton might be with him but still…_

Sarah couldn't help but wonder and yes, she was worried over her older brother. It was what she did. Someone had to after all. With the rest of the family off on missions or wherever in far flung places of the world.

"Something you want to share with the unit Trainee Holden?" Harkins asked the blonde-haired teenager suddenly. Kyra's heart slightly jumped for being singled out like that, but she quickly answered him.

"No sir."

"Then keep all side bar conversations to a minimum." Harkins ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Moving on, in this building is where most of your instructional academic classes will take place. It's your job to make sure you get here on time and with the necessary materials and supplies required." Harkin explained to the gathered teenagers. "If you're late that's a demerit. You get five of those within any given month of your training and you're out of the program. Simple as that. So, don't be late to class."

"I bet you're wondering if this is where we do academic instruction where does the physical aspect of our training take place sir. Well I'll tell you trainees if you'll follow me out that door." Harkins pointed to a double side door.

* * *

 **0923 Hours. 18 Jul 2015. S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad. Multi-Purpose Training Complex - The Pit. Alexandria, Virginia.**

The large indoor training complex was probably the largest Chessie had ever seen. It was quite impressive too. _Boy and I thought the open gym in the Academy Hub was nice this is…this is amazing._

Harkins saw the looks on the all the trainees faces and his lip curled ever so slightly. They weren't the first trainees to get awestruck, and probably won't be the last either. "Welcome to The Pit. Ladies and Gentlemen. State of the art multi-purpose training complex, best money could buy, when the money's coming from a private benefactor. We spared no expense on this place. Three complexes we spared no expense on, which are the Academy, the rebuild of the Triskelion and the new Eagle Tower in New York."

"This place is huge." Chessie blurted out in formation next to Sarah. Some of the other trainees murmured, agreeing with him.

"I agree Trainee Aria, it is and you'll be using every inch of this space. From hand to hand, to defensive tactics, to endurance training and strength and conditioning training, to regular old PT." Harkin was explaining all of this while he was walking around the monumental facility. There was a bit of fondness in his expression.

 _This place has even got a rock wall section! I think I've died and gone to heaven!_

Roman thought that, trying hard to subdue the grin that was threatening to break through his neutral expression as he kept pace with who was in front of him. This whole facility was an adventurous person's dream. _And I get to use every single piece of equipment in here. Training might not be so bad after all._

Harkin took the trainees on the short walk over from the main area of The Pit to another section of the training complex, through a set of doors. It had two stories, and on the right side as they entered there was a decent sized weight room. All the window panes were clear glass and the trainees could see through them.

"How many of you like to swim?" This was a rhetorical question of course. "Because here at the Academy you'll be doing a lot of that." Harkin informed the group. The group weren't in their two lines any more they'd formed up in a kind of semi-circle around Harkins. "This is yet another state of the art facility a part of The Pit. This 20,000-sq. ft. facility has behind me a 25-meter pool, where your swim qualification test will take place as well as your aquatics training. That's right trainees, in order to become an Agent, you need to know how to swim it's a requirement to graduate training. Both Sci-Tech and Communications cadets have to pass the swim qual. as well don't worry you're not alone."

Veronika was stood next to Val and whispered in his ear about the swimming. Val raised his hand and asked the question they were both thinking. "Yes, Trainee Fedorov."

"What if you can't swim or never learned how to swim? How will we pass if this is a requirement?" Val asked.

Harkins looked at both of the Kazakh teens directly, addressing their concerns personally, not at anyone else at all and said, "I'm glad you asked Trainee Fedorov. Myself and your physical training instructor, Agent Morozov have a list of trainees who can't swim, if you'll remember it was a question on one of the many questionnaires you took yesterday. The swim qual., is quite simple you jump off that…" He pointed to a high diving board tower, "10 ft. tower over there, 500-meter swim, prone float for five minutes, and improvised trouser inflation." Harkin informed Val. "For those who don't know how to swim you will be taught how to by either myself or another instructor on your free time. What that means is that any free time you have for the next two weeks will be spent in this very pool. Those who can't swim will be tested at the end of the second week on Friday with a basic 500-meter swim test. On that Saturday of the second week trainees will take swim qual., that their fellow trainees will be taking later this afternoon. This pool is where fun comes to die. This pool is not like the pool some of you may have seen in the Academy Hub this pool is for training purposes ONLY. If those who can't swim take their swim test and fail it, that's it their training stops before it even really started and they'll be sent home simple as that."

Ryan raised his hand next with a question. "Yes, Trainee Ellis?"

"Do you perform drown-proofing training here sir?"

Harkins actually chuckled a bit at the young Marine's question. It was a valid question after all. "In a way yes, we do, perform drown-proofing training here. It's a little different at first from what I know some of you may be thinking." Harkin's eyes glanced over toward Adam briefly and then landed back on Ryan.

"Thank you, sir." Ryan answered, having had his question answered. _Different from what I may be thinking what the hell does that mean._

"Any other questions before we move on out?" Harkins asked. There was nobody but them in the pool area since that particular part of training didn't happen until Week 6 of training. Though there were two lifeguard chairs strategically placed on either length of the pool. "No. Good, now we'll be going back to the Ops. Div., building to show you all something. To put what we do here and what we do out in the operational field into perspective. Form up column formation." Harkin ordered. Once everyone had formed up in two neat rows of seven again, Harkin gave the order, "Fallout." The assembled teens all walked back through the building and out into the warm sun back toward the Ops Div., building.

* * *

 **0948 Hours. 18 Jul 2015. S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad. Operations Div., Bldg. Alexandria, Virginia.**

Harkins marched his training unit into the Operations building, and stopped them shortly after entering. In front of them was a large marble slab with dates and various S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.S.R. emblems over the years. Under each emblem under the year was an Agents name. The Wall of Valor a memorial to all the fallen Agents who served within the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Strategic Scientific Reserve.

"The Wall of Valor-" Harkins started solemnly. This is the first time any of the trainees have heard any tone of emotion in their training officers' voice. "-It was created as a memorial to honor every member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Strategic Scientific Reserve that died in the line of duty. Every S.H.I.E.L.D. Facility across the globe has one of these walls. You go over to the Sci-Tech building or to the Communications building and you'll see the same wall. It's here not just in memoriam of the fallen, but to make you all-" he looked at each and every trainee individually as he spoke "-understand the legacy of this agency. To remind you all who are about to embark on the toughest training of your lives, that you are human, you are mortal" he said. He paused to let that piece of information ruminate in trainee's minds. He can see the looks on all their faces that they're taking all this in. The gravity of what they've just entered into. "None of you are superhuman, or augmented individuals, or have fancy suits of red and gold armor, or a giant green rage monster inside of you, that comes out when you get angry to protect you. When it comes down to it all you've got is your weapon, your partner by your side and your wit and will to survive. The skills you learn here my very well save your lives one day. They may not, but that's the frank truth."

 _Well yeah, I know that…_ Roman had thought to himself. He wasn't Thor or Captain America or even the Hulk. He was just plain old Roman Juan Gomez.

"Every single person on this wall made the ultimate sacrifice, they all died believing in the same thing it didn't matter if it was protecting one man against himself or protecting the planet against an alien invasion from another universe. The belief that drives all of us to put on this uniform and go out there and do what we do is that, they're worth saving." Harkins looked at the trainees assembled before him. "Go on you can go get a closer look". Harkins gave the trainees permission.

To Roman's surprise there were two trainees who went up to the wall and ran reverent hands over emblems and names. Andrew and Leo are the two that go up to the wall and brush hands over names.

"I miss you gramps, you too gran. I'm here and I'll make it through I promise you." Andrew stated with firm conviction.

Leo said a silent prayer under his breath as he traced over his parents' names. He then traced over his adoptive father's name was well. "I'll never forget you guys and what you've done for me never." Leo whispered.

Both Leo and Andrew get back into formation after they'd paid their respects to their fallen parents or relatives.

"I'll tell you all this right now. You never truly get over or move on from someone close to you dying. You just learn to live with it. And you never forget it. But, that's what makes humans so powerful and complex- we turn that pain into something worthwhile. That's the best thing we can do as people who are left behind in this world."

While some of the trainees didn't have someone on the wall, there were quite a few who had still seen friends and other loved ones die for other reasons. Mostly combat related injuries or attacks.

"Delta unit is moving on through their tour now, so that means it's uniform and gear issue for you all." Harkin ordered, though slightly less harsh then before. They moved on through the tour, with the trainees who had paid their respects just now feeling much more convicted to train and get through the next 32 weeks.

* * *

 **1000 hours. 18 Jul 2015. S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad. Clothing/Gear Requisition Bldg., Alexandria, Virginia.**

Harkins stopped the formation at the requisition building. Which was quite large on the outside and was right next to the Communications Div., building. The building's façade was different from other buildings it looked like an old fallout or bomb shelter, it's concrete exterior was smooth to the touch.

"This building here is your one stop shop for all your uniform needs. Whether your SCU's, your daily's, your PT's, and other essential clothing and gear you'll need for the next 32 weeks. Other more specific gear and equipment items will be issued to you on a day by day basis, and those other items you will not keep you'll return at the end of that training session. The uniforms and gear you receive now will be the uniform and gear you'll use throughout your career in S.H.I.E.L.D. there are only a few exceptions, if you're an officer or you're an Intelligence specialist not assigned to a Strike team or tactical unit. Those men and women get suits and pant suits and jumpsuits if you're ever stationed on the helicarrier." Harkin informed the assembled teenagers. "Also, survival gear will not be issued, at least not until the week before you're due to go on that two-week assignment with your instructor."

Of course, nobody had any clue what most of that meant. Well perhaps Adam, Sarah and Ryan had some clue what SCU's were and dailies were just by basic observational skills. Harkin had, before he let them into the building passed out a sheet of paper with all the required clothing items and gear on it that they'd need and would be issued.

Leo looked down at his list that he was handed and he balked at it. The list he was given was gender specific. The male and female list didn't differ much just in a few aesthetic choices, clothing wise, and that fact that the males all had an athletic supporter on their list.

 _All this stuff. This is a lot of clothes and gear._ Leo thought to himself and groaned inwardly at the sheer amount of clothing they are assigned. No doubt they'd probably have to carry all this stuff with them to their dorm. Their dorm building was half way across campus. _This is gonna suck ass._

The trainees had a few minutes to go through the extensive list, going down item by item.

 **PT Uniform**

4 PT shirts (gray)

4 PT shorts (black)

2 sweat shirts (navy) - cotton hooded

2 sweat pants (black) - Females - black and gray stripped leggings, Males - black sweats.

6 pair white athletic socks

1 pair of athletic shoes

 **SCUs (S.H.I.E.L.D. Combat Uniform)**

4x tops (blouses collared shirts - Black)

4x cargo pants (black)

a number of undershirts (black)

12 pair undershorts (Males- boxer briefs, or boxers gray, black, white, navy)

6 pair black long socks

1x black boots

1x TDU belt

1x Eyepro (Ballistic Glasses)

1 fleece cap (beanie black)

1 parka

1 pair black gloves

 **Dailies (S.H.I.E.L.D. Daily Wear Uniform)**

4 short sleeve black uniform shirts (Summer)

4 long sleeve black uniform waffle shirts (Winter)

4 short sleeve gray athletic shirts

2 sweatshirts (Navy) - Nylon hooded/no hood

16 pair black long socks

1 TDU belt

4 pair tactical cargo pants (Coyote)

1x black boots

 **Misc. Clothing/Items (Miscellaneous)**

1 Black Backpack (filled with Academic supplies, i.e. stencil kit, pens, pencils, paper, notebooks etc.)

1 Black Duffel Bag

1 blanket (Dark Gray)

1 tactical jacket (Black- all weather jacket)

1 canteen (Black)

1 mesh laundry bag

1 laundry marker

1 pair black gloves

1 tactical harness

1 pair S.H.I.E.L.D. issued swim suit (Males- swim trunks (black with gray stripe sides.)

1 pair flip flops (black)

6 towels

6 wash clothes

1 athletic supporter

4 undershirts (tank tops) - gray

2 jumpsuits (gray)

 _Holy mother of God. This is more shit then I was issued in boot camp back in San Diego!._

Ryan marveled at the list in his hands, eyes scanning through each item and mentally compared them to the gear he received back then. He still had every single piece of gear he was issued back then. If he got to keep everything he was issue no it would be a lot harder to keep it away from his dad and brothers. No matter how he looked at it, this was more gear than he had ever received.

Though most of it was the same kind of stuff he was issued back in basic. Instead of two different uniforms like in the Marine Corps. S.H.I.E.L.D. had three for their basic training, or technically four, but the fourth wasn't awarded until after training. That was the tactical uniform that they'd seen Agent Ward wearing yesterday. The backpack they were too be issued no doubt had even more stuff it. This was start of something they'd all wanted, for a long time some more so than others, but still…

Once inside the building the trainees could see that the interior of the building itself was even bigger then the outside. Harkin stood just inside the entrance of the building. "Once you receive your PT uniform you'll get to your designated changing room and change into it which includes shorts, gray t-shirt, white socks and running shoes. From there you'll continue to receive various uniforms and gear." Harkin told the trainees. Harkin then turned to face the clothing attendant. "Class 1084, Training Unit Echo reporting for clothing and gear issue." Harkins told the two clothing attendants, who in turn told the other Agents in the building.

"Echo - 1084. Fourteen to a unit yes?" The attendant echoed back to Harkin.

"Affirmative."

"How many females in your unit?"

"6."

"Affirmative. Females with me." A female clothing attendant told them. The six females of the unit stepped out of line and followed the female attendant. This then left the males with Harkin and the male clothing attendant.

The interior of the building was clearly sectioned and labeled, and now the trainees understood why this building was the closest to the Communications building. The Com Cadets wore uniforms as well, though unlike their Operations counterparts, Com Cadets only had two uniforms, a PT uniform (including a swim suit) and their own set of dailies that included a black collared shirt and tan cargo pants, and the same black combat boots. Communications was on the right and Operations on the left. There were actually two classes on Comm cadets getting issued their uniforms and gear the same time Echo Squad was.

The first clothing items the trainees were issued was indeed their PT uniform. All that measuring from the tailors yesterday and the waiting around really paid off. Once the PT uniforms were in hand the trainees briskly walked to their designated changing rooms and changed, clothes. They also received a small luggage bag to temporarily put their civvies in and marked the outside label with their last name, first initial and class number.

All the trainees now dressed in their new PT uniforms snaked around the outer edges of the building while collecting their necessary clothing items. They spent the late morning filling their black duffels they were issued with: uniforms, - cargo pants, shirts, belts, jumpsuits, tactical jackets, combat boots, running shoes, shower shoes, and a bunch of other items they'd need. The last item on the trainees list of required gear is a black backpack, already filled with even more essentials. Though this time it's academic supplies, such as notebooks, pens, pencils, highlighters, stencils, sharpies, and their handy S.H.I.E.L.D. guidebook - little black book.

So, in total the group of teens had their small luggage bag of civvies, their jumbo black duffel bag and their black backpack. And all of that gear probably weighed about 100 pounds or more. Harkin ushered the group of teens out of the building before another group of Coms Cadets came through. Communications was the largest division, even with the smaller general class size. Trainees all lined up again outside, in formation though this time all weighed down with bags of clothes, gear and supplies. After they'd received all their gear it was back to the Academy Hub for a quick I.D. picture and issue and that I.D. would be their credentials of how they'd be identified from this point on. Their I.D.s were clipped to their black PT shorts.

The formation of fourteen teens semi marched slash speed walked to the cafeteria over from the Admin side of the Academy Hub on Harkins's brusque order, just as the staff are opening up the cafeteria for lunch, at 1130. Harkins ordered them all to dump their civvie bags and duffel bags at the front of the Academy Hub lobby, but to keep their backpacks on.

Before Harkins officially let them go to have lunch, and before he went himself, he gave the trainees this advice, "Eat something light and a small portion. I know you'll want to eat a lot and all the good stuff, but you WILL throw up if you eat heavy foods and a lot of them. OR you can ignore me- it's your choice. But don't come crying to me if you regret it. Dismissed."

The trainees with that sage advice from their training officer entered the cafeteria starving even though they'd eaten a decent breakfast.

* * *

 **1130 Hours. 18 Jul 2015. S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, - Academy Hub - Cafeteria, Alexandria, Virginia.**

Along with hot plate meals, there was also always the option of the deli bar, which was impressively more than just a deli bar with pre-made sandwiches. It was more of a mini Subway or Quizno's, with made to order sandwiches. From Italian Subs to Meatball marinara to peanut butter honey banana sandwiches. Whatever someone asked for as long the delicatessens had the ingredients to make the sandwiches they were made to order.

Everyone thought to make the safe choice and go with sandwiches for lunch. Well in the case of a few trainees Andrew, Leo and Adam had multiple sandwiches. Andrew had a three-peanut butter banana and honey sandwiches, Leo scarfed down a cheese and cucumber sandwich as well as a six-inch Italian Sub sandwich with all the fixins'. Adam went for a six-inch meatball provolone and marinara sandwich and was a six-inch black forest ham sandwich to include extra pickle spears and mustard.

"Is it just me or was almost everything we got issued all black." Roman commented to the table.

"Nah man it's not seriously I don't know what it is with this agency." Leo responded as he chewed his mouthful of his Italian Sub with extra salami and Italian sausage.

Chessie had been the bold one of the group and pushed four tables together so that'd they could all eat together. They didn't get reprimanded, so guessed it was allowed so long as they put things back in order- which they were sure to after they finished lunch a little later.

"You know what I can't believe guys the amount of clothing we got issued, I mean it's nuts and all the other essential-" Kiera put air quotes around the word essential. "-items we were issued. I'm honestly scared for about half the stuff we're gonna do. There was a tactical harness we threw in our bags remember?"

"Rappel tower anyone?" Sarah asked a smile on her face as she laughed lightly. Only Adam and Ryan got smiled back, both having to have gone through a form of rappelling in their time in the Navy and Marines respectively. It was actually rather fun, and if they really are required to do it, it's surely going to be something to look forward to.

"More like the side of a freaking building." Leo muttered to himself, but Alexei who he was sat by him heard him.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Alexei asked curiously.

Leo looked scandalized at that question. "Pfft. No of course not. That's crazy."

"You're lying." Chessie observed as he took a sip of his drink.

"Says you man." Leo grumped back folding his arms. "You're bluffing."

"We all saw your lie detector test Nardo you said yourself you can't lie to save your own sorry ass." Ryan commented a wry smile on his face.

Leo's eyes went wide- yet not at the fact that Super Liar said he couldn't lie, yet. He'd accepted that fact, but at the nickname Nardo. NOBODY had ever called him Nardo before it was always LEO. Everyone called him LEO. Yet this schmuck called him Nardo?

 _It's kind of unfair._

 _No no it's totally unfair I can't come up with a witty nickname for him. His name's short enough. Ugh, Damn it!_

"Yeah, well well…" Leo petered off.

Andrew knocked Leo's shoulder lightly with a friendly yet teasing smirk. "Nice comeback man."

"Shut UP McGuire."

The table was full of chatter the teens had grouped themselves up in a way, into smaller groups. They were already making friends and connections. Harkin realized that from his own table, a bit pleased. It was good they'd need each other in the coming months if they wanted a decent chance of getting through the training in one piece.

Quinn was following the conversation with Victoria well, slightly. She was falling asleep into her food her head lulling and dipping. Victoria saw this and pulled her up. "No sleeping in the cafeteria Quinn. Not a good look on us newbies." Victoria told her, reprimanding yet still light hearted.

Quinn grumbled inaudibly. "No sleep anywhere anymore. Is it the weekend yet?"

"I am afraid it is not. We have to keep our strength up for the I.S.T. later this afternoon remember."

"Oh yeah. Yippppeeeee…I'm so happy…" Quinn drew out her words sarcastically. She huffed a strand of flyaway hair that was getting into her eyes.

 _Why did I agree to this again? Oh, RIGHT to get away from my crazy life back home with five brothers. And a worry wart of a dad._

Victoria shook her head at the other girl in amusement.

Their lunch break was over all too soon, an hour goes by really quick in S.H.I.E.L.D. Ryan took the initiative for the group and walked them all out of the cafeteria and back to lobby of the Academy where their bags were waiting for them. It took a few scrambled minutes to find out who's bags were whose and get everyone sorted but Ryan was pleased to say he did it. He'd formed the unit up, just as before, in two neat tightly packed columns with the intention of catching Harkin off guard, whenever he did show up. Two rows of seven.

Roman brought up the rear with Adam, and Ryan and Sarah led from the front. It wasn't a decision made lightly, on Ryan's part. Ryan knew who had military experience and who didn't. He'd chosen Roman as well, because of his muscular build and semblance of military bearing. Roman had told Ryan he'd done ROTC in high school. Much like himself, though Ryan had had to go through NJROTC, while Roman had gone through Army ROTC. Ryan liked no craved order and precision, he needed results, so seeing the squad formed up as it was made him happy. He'd learn later more about his unit and who they were as people later. Little did he know his stepping up now would be noticed by Harkin and that information filed away for later.

And not a moment too soon. The towering figure of their training officer strode over toward them.

Harkins laid a critical eye over his unit and their formation, his expression as stoic and stern as ever.

"Well then, Trainee Ellis," He greeted. "Have something to say do we?"

Ryan wracked his brain for something to say. They hadn't been taught anything reporting statements or anything of that nature at all yet. Yet Ryan knew that out of the fourteen of them only four of them knew anything of the military at all, and that the rest were just following the for of them. Ryan went with the simple easy statement. That had been drilled into his head three years ago when he was seventeen.

"Good Afternoon sir!" Ryan matched the senior Agent's expression almost perfectly. "Training Unit Echo standing by your orders, Agent Harkins sir!"

Through this whole statement, Ryan didn't salute Agent Harkins he just stood at attention in the first line at the front and spoke. It was a bit strange for him to not be saluting a superior officer, but he got the reasoning behind it. This was S.H.I.E.L.D. and not the military. Though Ryan was starting to see some of those paramilitary aspects of S.H.I.E.L.D. already. He honestly couldn't wait for the more intense training to start. He'd only ever gotten to do so much in the Marines, with his specific MOS, or job. One had to walk before they could run he supposed. Baby steps baby steps they'd get there eventually.

"You'll all drop off your duffels and civilian clothing bag in your dorms. You'll take out your supplies from your backpacks dump them on your beds. You'll then take out a set of dailies, black short sleeve t-shirt, coyote cargo pants, black TDU belt, a pair of black boot socks, and a pair of black combat boots and respective undergarments. Change into them, and then put your swimsuits and PT's in your backpacks, You'll also need to find that lock you were issued you'll need it for the locker room and place it in your backpack as well. Then be back downstairs in the lobby, you have 20 mins, Execute!" Harkins barked.

Adam realized that it will take them ten minutes to get from the Academy Hub to their dorm room. Which in turn meant that they only had ten minutes to dump their backpacks, gather and find their clothes, and change into them, and be back downstairs in the lobby of the building, waiting.

The trainees, from the Academy Hub marched back to their dorm building, and up to their floor. Harkin knew that Agent Latimer his unit's S.O. or supervising officer will be telling the trainees later that day about the entry control procedures and such other in house procedures. So, this evening wouldn't necessarily be the trainees own. There was a reason why the trainees had the I.D.s they did, they were used to scan into the various buildings around the campus. All entries were catalogued electronically and that's how security kept track of who went where and when. That was also the main reason why they were urged to always keep it on them.

Once upstairs the trainees all split off to their various dorm rooms, they did as they were told and changed into a set of their dailies. As Chessie pulled off his gray PT t-shirt in exchange for his new black uniform t-shirt, and saw the emblem on his left breast. He really started to feel like he was really a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. now. It was such a simple thing, but it meant a lot to him already. Alexei too was dressing in his uniform he was just tying up his boots when there was a loud bang on their door followed by yelling.

"Let's go! Let's Go! Form up downstairs in five minutes." Ryan yelled through the door.

"Man, who made him chief guy." Chessie just sighed to Alexei, not particularly liking it. They were halfway through finishing up changing and making sure they had everything they needed for the rest of the day.

"I don't know, but let's just go before he bursts a gasket." Alexei replied as he slung his backpack over his right shoulder.

Chessie laughed at that as he did so as well, and left their dorm to head back downstairs.

Downstairs Ken was waiting for his unit to form up along with Agent Latimer. "So, Harkins what do you think of them so far?" Latimer, asked as he shifted from foot to foot. He was looking rather bored.

"Training them all will be interesting I'll say that. If they all make it. I'm sure they will, but Sokolovsky and Fedorov I'm not sure or Davidson for that matter."

"Do you think they'll drop?" Latimer asked his colleague truly interested in what the younger Agent would say.

"It's quite possible if the swim qual., Sokolovsky and Fedorov have to go through, doesn't, the reality check will?"

"Ah…Swim qual., for those two will be at the end of week two on Saturday. And Reality Check is later today." Latimer realized.

Ken had his arms crossed over his chest at this point. "Exactly."

Before Tom could reply the sound of trainees footsteps arriving interrupted him. It's Latimer's turn to look over the unit as a whole. "Hmm. You've done well Harkin and they haven't even learned procedures yet. You pushin' for my job are yah?" Latimer questioned light heartedly.

"Too much pressure." Harkins replied. The gathered trainees couldn't tell if their training officer was joking or not. "Ops. Division building weapons issue on the double march!" He spoke up when issuing them that order, a tone which the trainees are starting to get used to hearing.

The trainees marched out of the dorm building to their destination with both Harkins and Latimer on either side of their formation.

* * *

Well that's the end of part 1. Hit that review box down below, let me know what you thought. I'm all ears. Until next time.

Agent Walker 05 Out.


	13. Chapter 7 Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see here. They all belong to Marvel. All OCs belong to their respective creators. Ryan Ellis does belong to me though, as well as his recruiter and family. I will be name dropping certain characters from the Marvel comics, just a heads up. I don't own Wade Wilson the lovely merc with the mouth. If I did Wolverine X-Men Origins never would have happened. That portrayal of Deadpool sucked.

A/N: Hey what do you know actual update in the month of November yay. Last day of November, but hey things died down for me today so I thought I'd give you all an update.

Also any mistakes you find in this chapter are mine.

 _Italics - character thoughts_

Read. Review. Enjoy.

 **Warnings:** Strong Language throughout. Quite a few OCs have potty mouths.

* * *

Chapter 7 Part 2 Shock and Awe

 **1250 Hours. 18 Jul 2015. Ops Div. Building - Armory (The Cage). Alexandria, Virginia.**

Marius Dubois was dressed in black cargo pants, and a dark gray collared shirt, that had the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem on the left. Wrapped around the emblem were the words Firearms Training Unit, and under the bottom of the emblem were the words, Lead Firearms Instructor in black print. On Dubois' feet were also a pair of black combat boots, tucked into his black cargo pants. He looked the picture of the perfect instructor, hands neatly clasped behind his back, waiting for training unit Echo to arrive. As he waited, he went over his day so far in his head.

He'd gotten up at 0350, why so early? He was a man who liked to get up early to start his day. All Operations training instructors specifically, whether they were Officers or just Training instructors had a sort of set schedule of their own. They had long days ahead of them. After he'd woken up in his single faculty dorm room, he'd brushed his teeth for the allotted two minutes, then he'd proceeded to get ready for his morning run around the campus grounds.

Marius had met up with three other instructors, he'd gotten to know over the course of the three days they'd all been here. Shane Morrison, James Austin, Viktor Morozov. The four of them had formed a running group of sorts and they'd meet up outside their housing building, and go for a three sometimes four mile run. Each run they'd take, one of their stops would always be the outdoor firing ranges so that he could get and make sure everything was in order. Each day had been different, where they'd ended up at the end of their run. Today they'd ended up at the airfield, that was a part of the campus. At that early they'd actually gotten lucky and they'd gotten to see Agents Barnes and Rogers off for their mission to Colorado.

After his run with the other instructors, Marius hopped in the shower and let the warm water cascade down his back muscles. Getting a few of the kinks out. He dressed in his uniform and went to go check on the indoor range and checked in with both the range attendant and the armory attendants. All this done it was about 0532. He knew he unfortunately wouldn't have time to head back over to the staff rec lounge in the faculty building to unwind a little. He usually played video games if he had time with anyone who was also there, if they wanted to play that was. He instead just headed over to the cafeteria in the Academy Hub for breakfast which started promptly at 0600.

After breakfast since he had six hours to kill, he headed over to the Armory to clean his personal weapon as well as recheck the necessary weapons that he'd be demonstrating with today. Since it was just Marius at two other attendants, he asked first before he brought out his phone to play music. Cleaning the weapons to the rhythmic sounds of the music was soothing and relaxing to Marius, it helped his ADHD also gave him something to focus on. It was also a way to help him center himself for the day get in the right frame of mind for the upcoming day's events whatever they may be. His daily morning duties done for the day he headed over to the staff rec., lounge in the facility building to relax.

Several hours later he was waiting for his training unit to arrive. Marius saw the large form of the unit's training officer Ken Harkin first from a distance. The man was a foot taller than Marius at least. Marius was only 5'11, and about 100 pounds lighter than the hulking training officer marching up to him. Then on the right-hand side of the column formation Marius saw Thomas Latimer, the unit's supervising officer more affectionately known as the den mother of a training unit. Someone the trainees could confide in when training got tough or they just wanted someone to talk to. Even though they had their recruiters on speed dial and essentially at their beck and call 24/7. It was nice to be able to talk to someone who's been in the field before, and knew what it was like out there. Not saying recruiters didn't, but some were recruited themselves solely to be recruiters, less than half were actually former operational Agents out in the field.

"Ah Bonjour Agent Harkin, a pleasure to see you." Marius greeted his fellow French speaking Agent.

Ken greeted the dark pink haired Agent in kind calmly and respectfully. "Bonjour Agent Dubois. I'll leave the trainees in your capable hands."

"They'll be just fine with me sir. I am one of the best marksman S.H.I.E.L.D. has aside from Agent Barton, Agent Carson and yourself of course."

Ken doesn't comment, instead he nodded curtly to Dubois and left the trainees by the armory door. He walked away from the younger Agent instructor with Latimer at his side. Out of ear shot from Dubois Ken remarked, "His hair is fucking pink, dark pink that can't be regulation."

Latimer barked out a laugh. "Dubois' a decent instructor. He may be a bit eccentric in his appearance, but he'll get them trained up really well." Latimer admitted.

"I'll wait to see that. I'll be overseeing and observing a few of his classes in the coming months."

Latimer turned to the younger Agent and grinned widely. "You ready to do this Harkins?"

Ken's lips curled up into a rare smile and replied back, "My favorite part of Frenzy Friday, the shakedown, let's go find us some contraband."

The two Agents left the Ops. Div. building and headed back to the dorm building. First trainee on the list, for a search Roman Gomez. The order of the list was completely random to be fair and to not single out any one trainee.

* * *

 **1300 Hours. 18 Jul 2015. S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Ops. Div. Building - Armory. Alexandria, Virginia.**

Back with Dubois and the neatly formed line of trainees, Marius was taking them around his domain of the building. the armory and indoor firing range. The Operations Division building or classroom building was divided into four main areas, Administration area, Classroom area (where all the classrooms were) each located near an outdoor exit, Assembly area which was a smaller auditorium like setting just for the Operations trainees, also used for separated specialized briefings, and last area was a unit storage area which was where all operations training gear and inventory was located, i.e. flak jackets, bullet proof vests, ghillie suits, paintball guns, and ammo, wire taps, other such listening devices etc. Those were the four main areas.

There were other areas of the operations division building as well, general support area (with maintenance, janitorial, and locker rooms), special support area (with specialized simulators and training equipment) last area was the armory itself which was adjacent to the indoor firing range. Not too far away from the firing range was an infirmary that dealt with the little accidents in Operations that often happened when practicing on the range. If it was anything more serious than a muzzle burn trainees and cadets got brought up to Medical.

Ryan was glad he was at the front of the formation, right now they were just outside the armory, nicknamed the Cage, because the exterior of the armory was a black steel mesh, and part of it was see through. This was the training divisions armory so it didn't hold the full might of S.H.I.E.L.D.s arsenal, but Ryan could see a decent amount of varying firearms and other weapons kept in this armory.

Dubois looked back at the group of trainees and saw several of them smiling. It wasn't an odd or scary thought at all to Dubois. Seeing the training divisions' armory always put a smile on certain incoming trainees faces. Those who had grown up around firearms, and grown up shooting or those who had had military experience and knew how to shoot and were experts marksmen or markswoman. Yes, in Marius' ten years of service in S.H.I.E.L.D. he'd seen a dozen or so female trainees come through that ended up being snipers for the agency. Seeing the armory for the first time always got varying reactions out of the trainees no matter who they were or what their backgrounds.

Ryan was genuinely feeling happy and content, for the first time since he'd gotten here two days ago. He was in his element so to speak surrounded by weaponry around him. He felt at ease, was that odd to say, he felt like that was odd to be thinking about. To at ease or comfortable around so many weapons.

Agent Dubois lined them all up, though this time in single file, so Sarah's line started behind the last trainee in Ryan's line which was Roman. Now the last in trainee in the single file line formation was Adam. Dubois entered the armory had the trainees following him like his little ducklings. That's what they looked like, little ducklings falling their momma duck.

Kept in single file and not leaning on any of the weapon racks or cabinets Dubois positions himself to where all the trainees can both hear and see him. The first firearm he takes out from one of the nearby racks of handguns was an I.C.E.R. pistol.

"Here at the Academy we have a new practice of entrusting our trainees and cadets with three sets of equipment. Before last year in 2014 it used to be just two and only Comms cadets and Operations trainees got to train with both," he told them, walking up and down the line. "Each trainee and cadet in our program now each receive three firearms, you will be issued a S.H.I.E.L.D. standard I.C.E.R. pistol, a Glock 17, and a standard M4A1 assault rifle. Toward the end of last year, the I.C.E.R. pistol was cleared for active service; you are the third-tier of trainees and cadets being drilled in its use. By the time you graduate, it will be standard for all Agents to carry an I.C.E.R. variant of their weapon, even if they are Infantry troopers or Praetorian security guards. The Glock 17 is now replacing all Smith & Wesson variants of the firearms currently in circulation."

Agent Dubois lifted the I.C.E.R. in his open right palm considering it like he was weighing it. Considering its value. It was quite valuable, it was a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents nonlethal option besides a taser. Only one person in S.H.I.E.L.D. ever carried a taser, that was one Ms. Darcy Lewis.

S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't always want to take out a target or suspect, or sometimes they don't want to get into a combative situation. Then along came the I.C.E.R. pistol, first called the Night-Night Gun.

"Can anyone hazard a guess at what I.C.E.R. stands for anyone, anyone at all?" Dubois looked up and down the line of trainees. All looking back at him with curious yet clueless expressions on their young faces. "No, that's okay you'll learn, I.C.E.R. stands for Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railguns, they're an upgraded version of the Night-Night Gun developed by our very own engineer Leo Fitz over at Sci-Tech. He actually developed them in the field when he was a part of Agent Coulson's mobile command team last year."

Dubois moved the I.C.E.R. from hand to hand as he walked up and down the line giving the trainees and up and close look at their secondary weapon. "This'll be your secondary firearm." Dubois announced to the teens. He put the I.C.E.R. on the center table where two other firearms were laid out. "A break the glass in case of emergency type deal. You're primary firearm will be the Glock 17." Dubois turned back to the table and picked up a Glock 17 pistol. Though this one looked different than normal Glocks. "This'll be your best friend throughout your training here, and most of you will graduate you'll stick with this firearm. Those who wish to qualify on a different firearm perhaps a Sig Sauer maybe do so."

"Can anyone tell me what the difference between these two firearms are?" Dubois asked as he picked up a second Glock 17, and held it in his left hand.

Chessie raised his hand. "Yes, Trainee Aria?"

"The pistol in your left hand is a live firearm. The one in your right hand is a dummy or training pistol, because of the blue handle." Chessie parroted back the words from Agent Harkin earlier on the tour of the campus.

"That's absolutely right bien, good job." Agent Dubois replaced the live firearm back in the stand on the table where he got it from. He now held the dummy blue handled Glock 17 up for them all to see. "This the training version of the one you will be issued once you graduate, unless you request a different one. It is identical to your future issue sidearm in weight, balance, and operation, with only one difference."

Marius pointed the gun at the trainee's chest in front of him, right over his heart. The trainee in question just so happened to be Roman. And he pulled the trigger back. A few trainees in the line actually gasped at the instructor's audacity. Though nothing happened it didn't shoot, not a single bullet.

Roman wasn't going to lie his heart was racing a little, his instructor had just pulled a gun on him after all. "This Glock is a dummy a training pistol, you'll all carry one of these around in a holster for the duration of your training here. As well as an I.C.E.R. that's right you'll be carrying two firearms on your person at any given time. If you're found without either one there will be consequences."

 _What could they possibly do if they catch me without either._ Ryan questioned himself in his head. Then Ryan remembered the demerits that Harkin talked briefly about yesterday. _Oh, right those demerits. I'm going to hate those._

"Now I told you there are three pieces of equipment we entrust all you trainees and cadets with. The third firearm is the M4A1 Assault rifle. How many of you have shot one of these before?" He questioned the trainees.

Five trainees raised their hands out of the fourteen assembled, Quinn, Leo, Sarah, Adam, and Alexei raised their hands. "That's good how many of you have shot anything other than the two firearms I just mentioned.

Almost everyone raised their hands, except for one trainee this time. Chessie Aria. Marius filed away that information for later. It was interesting to considering the teen's father was an Agent. Chessie looked around at the thirteen other trainees beside him as they'd raised their hands to Agent Dubois question. Yet he'd kept his hand down. He'd never shot any form of firearm before, pistol, shotgun, rifle you name it he hadn't fired a single bullet in his life. He didn't think he'd be the only one though, he'll get over it though.

 _I mean it is a graduation requirement. I have to do this to graduate and I will graduate._ Chessie thought to himself.

"Okay everyone, the first two firearms we'll be focusing on at this moment is the Glock 17 and the I.C.E.R. first you'll learn parts identification, and gun and range safety among other classroom based materials. Until I have seen you know how to handle a weapon personally you will not be allowed within sneezing distance of the firing range. Is that understood?" Dubois asked.

"Yes Sir, Agent Dubois sir." The trainees chorused.

"Excellent. You'll first all get holsters, one outside the waistband holster and one right or left thigh holster your preference. Then you'll go over to the window attendant and sign out one I.C.E.R. and one training Glock 17 pistol. The Glock 17 goes in your waistband holster and the I.C.E.R. in your thigh holster." Dubois instructed clearly. "The serial number on both your I.C.E.R. and your Glock 17 are important memorize those numbers these firearms that you check out now will be yours to maintain and keep track of for the duration of your training."

Marius looked at the trainees sternly for once his eyes casting over each trainee in turn. "Now let me be absolutely clear on this, if you aim your either of your firearms at another person without authorization or instruction, you will wash out of the Academy instantly. You will only handle your firearm when instructed. If you get clearance from me to use the range freely, on your own time, that is the only time you are allowed to use a live firearm. If you are caught using any firearm and I have NOT expressively given you permission your time at the Academy will also be terminated instantaneously."

He looked at the line of trainees for a moment to gauge whether his words have had sufficient effect.

"Now you will approach the attendant one at a time, and sign out holsters and your firearms. Once you have received your respective firearms, you will go back to the end of the line and reform it. Go."

The trainees all followed their instructors instructions and before long they were all holstered and strapped. Ryan felt good he felt almost giddy with happiness as he took his dummy Glock 17 and put it into his waistband holster. He then did the same thing with his issued I.C.E.R. and holstered it in his right thigh holster. He stood in his place in line ready with the rest of the trainees. Standing there in his uniform of short sleeve black t-shirt, coyote cargo pants, and boots and two holstered firearms, he felt like he was truly a par of S.H.I.E.L.D. and ready to take on anything that S.H.I.E.L.D could throw at him.

Dubois looked up and down the line of the trainees one last time all kitted out with holsters and firearms. Incapable of live fire, but still firearms non the less and they'd all learn to treat them as such.

"Now you are all ready to begin your training. Let me leave you with this, if your firearm isn't loaded it's not lethal and never ever point your firearm at something or someone you don't intend to shoot. Once you all master the basics of these two firearms we'll come back here and you'll be issued your M4A1 assault rifle. In the meantime, treat these two firearms like your babies, you will NOT go anywhere without these two pieces of equipment. They go everywhere with you, the classrooms, the locker room, the cafeteria. The only obvious place you will not have them is when you're doing PT, but when you do PT you will store your firearms in your assigned locker that you'll receive later today with Agent Morozov."

Now the trainees and Dubois are stood in the observation booth over the firing range with the range attendant overlooking several Agents as they fire off rounds of their firearms into far off targets. Sarah immediately spots her brother Drew. He looked good in his uniform and also deadly and serious with the weapon in his hand. Each shot that he took was a perfect bullseye. One after the other.

Marius took in the trainees stunned expression at the Agents down below practicing. "You can only hope to be as a good as our STRIKE Team Alpha." Dubois informed the trainees. "Alright that's enough gawking, it's time for you all to begin your skills assessment. First PT, with Agent Morozov, then your swim qual., co-led by Agent Harkin and Morozov, followed by firearms and combat with myself and Agent Morrison."

The trainees were then led by Agent Dubois over to The Pit, where Agent Viktor Morozov was waiting for them. Viktor instructed the trainees to go to their respective locker rooms to change into their swimsuits.

* * *

 **1400 Hours. 18 Jul 2015. S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad. Multi-Purpose Training Complex - The Pit. Alexandria, Virginia.**

"Swimming we have to swim on our I.S.T.?" Quinn balked as she and the other five females of Echo Squad came out of the Women's locker room in The Pit. Dressed in their black and gray lined one piece swim suits.

"I know what you mean. I haven't worn a one-piece suit since I was little. I forgot how much I hate them." Kiera griped. "I seriously hope we don't have to wear these suits every time we do a swim test. I'll petition it I swear."

"I'm so with you there." Sarah agreed. The other three girls, Kyra, Victoria and Veronika nodded in agreement.

There was the general consensus that at least there was some good eye candy in the form of their eight male squad mates. The guys were all shirtless with just their black and gray striped swim trunks on. Several of the guys had tattoos on various parts of their bodies.

"Ladies this is S.H.I.E.L.D. not high school, no time for chit chat. Get over to the left side of the pool double time. Move it!" Harkin barked. The six teens did not jump, at the older man's voice, they just very quickly moved to the ordered position where their male squad mates were waiting for them.

The fourteen trainees all lined up in alphabetical order at the ladder that led up to the tower they'd all be jumping off of. Chessie was up first and Leo was the last one in line since two of them Val and Veronika couldn't swim. So those two lucky ducks were sat off to the side on one of the benches and watched one by one as their squad mates jumped into the pool.

Chessie crossed his arms and took that first footfall of the ledge and plunged into the water below. Chessie came up spluttering a bit, but then began his swim to the other end of the pool. Chessie swam breast stroke and made it to the end of the pool in a decent amount of time. The clock on the other end of the pool read 10:07 so ten minutes and 7 seconds. The trainees had to make the 500-yard swim in under 14:00 minutes.

Sarah went next, she said a quick prayer in her head, and took the plunge into the water below. Came and started swimming breaststroke across the length of the pool. She came to the end of the pool and looked at the clock. 12:03, pretty impressive, her brother would be proud. She had yet to complete the whole of initial strength test. Sarah climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel and sat on the bench next to Chessie.

"That was impressive Sarah, really good job." Chessie complimented her.

Sarah took a sip of water from the bottle under the bench. She wiped her mouth on the back of her mouth. "Thanks. Haven't swam like that in a while just glad I made it."

"Me too, one event down 4 more to go." Chessie told her.

"Yep." Sarah popped the 'p' on the word, as she focused her eyes back on the pool where everyone else was taking their turn swim the length of the pool.

Sarah was interested to see Ryan swim. Ryan went after Adam had gone and Adam swam the length of the pool in nine minutes flat. "Navy SEAL indeed" Sarah murmured under her breath.

Ryan stepped off the ledge of the tower and came up like a bottle rocket. Ryan was the first one of them to yet go who swam side stroke the whole length of the pool. Ryan loved the water, it's like he was a fish in water, he felt most at home in the water. I mean he'd lived in places so nice where water was readily available to swim in and it was great. This reminded Ryan of how his Marine Corps swim qual., test went. Though this time after he reached the end of the pool. He saw his time, 8:35 eight minutes thirty-five seconds. Ryan hauled himself up and out of the pool easily, grabbed a towel and winked over at Adam as he went to go sit down by him.

The two teens looked at each and it's like they were having their own silent conversation. The challenge was issued, it's on. The Marine V.S. the Navy SEAL. Who would come out on top. Both teens knew that while in the service they were still fighting for the same team. Fighting on the same side, but now, now they were free to do and be as competitive as possible and not feel bad about being competitive. S.H.I.E.L.D. favored those it liked as Harkin had told them.

Everyone after Ryan swam the length of the pool in the allotted time. Alexei came close to beating Ryan's time it was like the teen had already done this before. Knew what to suspect. That intrigued Ryan. Alexei had dropped into the pool and swam sidestroke as Ryan had done and swam the length of the pool in 8:42, eight minutes and forty-two seconds.

After the swim portion of their I.S.T., the teens had a ten-minute rest, well actually it was more of a five-minute rest and five minutes to shower and change. More like rinse off the chlorine and change into their PT uniforms for the physical portion of their I.S.T. It was all done in quick expedient fashion, and the teens were speed walking out to training field 1.

* * *

 **1436 Hours. 18 Jul 2015. S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad. Operations Training Field 1. Alexandria, Virginia.**

Training field 1 was marked up like a high school football field, but without the goal posts at either end. Yet somehow the design of the field and what every was doing on the field made it seem a whole helluva lot bigger to Adam. He still couldn't believe he'd been beaten out by Ellis. He wasn't mad at all he was slightly impressed at the other teen's skill. Swimming was only one portion of the test though they had four other portions to complete before the test was all over. If they all passed they'd be able to begin training with those in Delta squad who made the cut. Delta squad was doing their I.S.T. in reverse order to Echo, so there wouldn't be a pile on waiting for lanes and pull-up bars etc. Adam was secretly glad they'd done that and they'd gotten to get the swim portion out of the way first. Delta had the swim portion as the last thing they were going to be tested on.

Adam, Alexei, Andrew, Leo and Chessie were grouped up talking to each other. "This is going to be a long day, isn't it?" Andrew questioned the other four guys.

"It is mate and this is only the beginning, I feel slightly bad for the blokes and sheilas in Delta though they have the swim portion at the end of their test."

"I don't we're at an advantage you remember what Harkin hard ass said." Leo remarked his arms crossed over his gray PT shirt, which by the end of this test he was sure would be soaked with sweat.

"What about you Alexei you seemed to breeze through the water like this was nothing." Andrew commented.

"I've swam a lot over the summer I practiced." Alexei said as he pulled on the hem of the gloves he was wearing. The others thought it was a bit strange that the other teen was wearing gloves in this heat, but the instructors hadn't questioned him or told to take them off. So, they all ignored that little quirk for now. It wasn't hurting anyone.

Before any of the guys could respond to Alexei their instructor Agent Viktor Morozov appeared alongside their training officer Agent Harkin.

Viktor Morozov was a man known for his brutality and ruthlessness when it came to training trainees and cadets. It's actually why he'd be made the PT instructor. It was let demanding and less likely for one of the trainees or cadets to get hurt. Viktor had been the Combat instructor for amount six months in 2013, but the higher ups found his pre-HYDRA training to be a bit too intense. So, they'd removed him and placed him in PT and given the positon of combat instructor to someone with a more level head, and had experience training young teens, Shane Morrison.

He was only here temporarily to see who prospered through the program and who failed out of it. He'd let to have anyone fail out since he'd been transferred to PT from combat and he wasn't going to start now. He looked over the heads of the training unit in front of him. He like the other instructors had the advantage of having their profiles before and knowing about them. Yet they knew nothing of their instructors. On paper was one thing, Viktor wanted to see if some of the trainees really were as well trained as their papers said they were.

Hands clasped behind his back he walked up and down in front of the gathered teenagers sizing them up.

"Good Afternoon."

He got a chorus of Good Afternoons, and Good Afternoon sirs, back at him.

"I'm Agent Viktor Morozov and I'll be conducting the physical portion of your I.S.T. today." Viktor informed the teens. "Spread out I want enough room for everybody to be able to kick their legs and not kick someone in the face. For the I.S.T. it consists of the swim which you have all successful completely, but it also consists of push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups and a 1.5 mile around the track. We here at S.H.I.E.L.D. treat every trainee, cadet, instructor and Agent as equal when it comes to physical standards, there is no separation. Females…" Viktor eyed the six females of the squad. "You have to complete the next four exercises in the same amount of time as the males if you can't well, we'll just have to wait and find out won't we."

Viktor let that sink in for a minute as he saw Trainee Fedorov explained what he'd just said to Trainee Sokolovsky. The female Kazakh and Russian teen stared right back at Viktor as if challenging him.

 _She'll be one to look out for and watch that's for sure_ Viktor thought to himself as he readied his whistle to begin the first exercise.

"You have two minutes to do 42 push-ups. You'll call out the number you've completed, once I blow the whistle and yell time. Starting position ready…" The teens got down on the grassy field in the front leaning start position for push-ups, eyes faced forward, legs straight back arms locked in. "Go!" Viktor started the stopwatch he had in hand. Agent Harkin had the clipboard that had everyone's scores on it from the swim test and had all the other four test laid out as well.

Alexei kept his breathing slow and steady as he cranked out the required number of push-ups and then some.

 _42 push-ups I can barely do fifteen._ Kyra thought to herself as she just focused on herself and her breathing not looking around too much at the others.

All too soon Agent Morozov blew the whistle and called, time. Trainees one by one called out their number of push-ups.

"50." Chessie called out.

"58." Alexei called out.

"42." Kyra called out, out of breath.

"44." Quinn wheezed out.

"70." Adam called out from his row.

"82." Ryan called out, from behind the Australian teen.

"67" Sarah called out in surprise to her five other female squad mates.

"Two-minute rest then it's sit-ups." Agent Morozov instructed. Quinn and Victoria slumped back onto the grass in a heap. Veronika looked over at them and said something to Val in Russian that neither of the other two girls understood, but Val laughed lightly.

Two minutes up, the teens got into the sit-up position, no foot holding, that was a rule in S.H.I.E.L.D. for the sit ups to count. The teens had to plant their feet flat on the ground and keep them that way. Having extra added weight of someone's hands or knees on their feet was actually bad and could cause more harm than good. The teens in position to do the sit-ups waited for Morozov to give the command.

"Two minutes to do 50 sit-ups. You'll keep your feet firmly planted on the ground. Cross your arms over your chest placing each hand on the opposite shoulder. If you move your hands from this position that rep will be disqualified. Raise your torso to vertical position, stop when you are at 90 degree along. Lower your back until your shoulder blades touch the ground. That's one repetition. On my say you may begin."

The trainees nodded from their positions on the ground. "Ready, Begin!" Morozov instructed the trainees, and started the stopwatch again, for two minutes.

Viktor walked up and down the formation of trainees doing sit-ups critiquing their form internally. All of them were doing it correctly, but some were slowing down and they were only at the minute five mark.

"Feet planted, Trainee McGuire." Morozov instructed firmly. Andrew looked at him with disdain in his eyes and continued to do his sit-ups feet planted now firmly on the ground. This was hard without anyone holding his feet.

Two minutes were up in a flash and Morozov blew the whistle, "Time!" He yelled. Trainees called out their numbers.

"45." Kiera called out.

"49." Quinn yelled out, she was upset she'd been one off from the required amount.

All the guys called out 50 or higher numbers. Sarah called out 63. All the girls and even some guys looked at her in shock.

"Army basic training remember. I had a PT test every 6 months."

Harkin wrote down the trainees' sit-up numbers and wrote notes down by their numbers as well. Carson was one to keep an eye as well, given her background. Just as several others had various notes marked down by Harkin. Alexei Nikula was one of those trainees.

"Two-minute rest, then over to the pull-up bars." Morozov ordered.

"I'm tired already that's bad, right?" Kyra asked Quinn as they did a few stretches to ease their muscles.

Quinn looked the younger girl up down and just shook her head. "In this line of work physical fitness is paramount. If you can't do what's required you shouldn't be here." Quinn told her matter of factly and walked off to talk to her roommate Victoria.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence." Kyra muttered as she bit her lip nervously.

Sarah walked up to Kyra and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't listen to Lyons you do belong here just as much as the rest of us. This is just an initial test, I'm sure they won't drop anyone." Sarah tried to be reassuring.

If she was being honest with herself she wasn't all too sure. Her brother was shut up as tight as clam when it came to answering any of her questions. She hadn't seen him to talk to him since she'd seen in him in Medical. She'd been texting him, but he'd just been sending her back GIFs and texting Nice try Sis or some other variation of that since he'd been released from Medical after his twenty-four-hour observational hold.

The trainees at Morozov's shrill whistle all jogged over to the seven pull-up bars on the right side of the field not being used.

"First seven up, Gomez, Holden, Lyons, McGuire, Nikula, Ryan and Sokolovsky." Morozov called out said trainees' names and they stepped up to the pull-up bar in front of them. Awaiting their instructors' instructions. Instruct, he did, "As stated previously S.H.I.E.L.D. is all about equality and fairness and equal opportunity in every area. So…that means Holden, Lyons, and Sokolovsky you'll preform your pull-ups from a dead hang locked out elbows and chin coming completely up over the bar and then lowering yourself back down."

Val came up and translated for Veronika, Veronika nodded in understanding. "When you mount the pull-up bar, your fingers will face outward away from you as if you were gripping the handle bars of a bike. 8 pull-ups no time limit."

All the trainees nodded in understanding. "Mount the bar…" Trainees mounted the bar at a dead hang. Kyra had to climb up the side of the side bar at first, to get up to the pull-up bar. "ready Begin!" Morozov instructed.

The seven trainees on the pull-up bar in total took 15 minutes to do 8 pull-ups. Morozov shook his head in dismay.

Trainee Gomez how many?" Morozov asked.

"12 sir."

Morozov went down the line of seven and asked the other six trainees for their count number. The count ranged from 8-12. The trainees who just completed the exercise stepped back and away and started stretching while the next seven trainees came up, in line order, Aria, Carson, Cho, Dalton, Davidson, Ellis, and Fedorov.

Ryan had Victoria in-between himself and Adam "Mr. SEAL" Dalton. He looked at the other teen with a wolfish grin on his face as Morozov instructed them all to mount the bar. "Begin!" he ordered as he started the stopwatch for the next round of the trainees.

As the two-minute mark passed, all but two trainees had not dismounted the bar. The other trainees were all looking at Ryan and Adam with rapped attention as the two teenagers kept going on the bar. "Time trainees!" Morozov called, but to no avail. Harkin saw this and came over to the two trainees still doing pull-ups.

"Time!" Harkin barked out the order still the two now clearly seen as competitive teens continued their pull-ups. "Dalton! Ellis! I said time. Okay…" Harkin scratched the back of his neck. "You've proven endurance isn't your weak point now give up your little pissing contest and get your asses to the track!"

This time the two did stop, Ryan dropped first followed by the Aussie teen. Harkin goes off to supervise the other teens doing cool down stretches for ten minutes.

"You know I woulda won right?" Ryan declared boldly. He knew it too if he hadn't stopped at Harkin's order he would've beaten Adam by two pull-ups at least.

"Right sure you would've mate, you're just tryin' to one up me again like yah did in the swim." Adam exclaimed a playful gleam in his eye.

"Oh, is, that right?" Ryan questioned. The two had moved over from the bars now to do cool down stretches for ten minutes before they all had to hit the track for their 1.5 mile run. "Maybe I just like a challenge."

"You're a coy one aren't'cha." Adam commented as they both heard Morozov call time. Then they heard him yell.

"Lets' hit the track ladies and gentlemen." Morozov yelled.

Harkin was behind the group also yelling random things. The track they'd be running on for the foreseeable future was an 800-meter track, with eight lanes. A mile and a half on a track this size was two complete laps around the track. That was nothing for long distance runner Victoria.

She sized up the track and immediately knew how fast she needed to go and how she needed to pace herself to get a decent time. The first eight trainees in line on the track were, Victoria, Adam, Sarah, Kiera, Kyra, Ryan, Leo and Andrew. The other six trainees got in line behind the first six trainees, and waited for Agent Morozov to give instructions as he'd given for the last four events of the I.S.T.

"Two full laps around the track, you first eight-" Morozov eyed the first eight trainees lined up. "-Don't have to stay in your lanes when you begin running this isn't a high school track meet. The same goes for you six." Morozov told the six trainees that were behind the first eight. "Run the laps in under 12:45, twelve minutes and forty-five seconds and you're in the clear. Let's make this a good clean run this isn't a competition." Morozov pointedly eyed Ryan and Adam. The two teens got the meaning, and got ready to run with everyone else. Morozov got the stopwatch ready and yelled out, "Go!" to the trainees.

The trainees were all off like rockets, out of the lanes like race horses. Two laps around the track was nothing to Victoria. She could do this is in her sleep. Victoria paced herself just like she'd planned and passed both Kiera, Quinn, Leo and Chessie on the first lap. She saw that Ryan was way out in front, she sped up just a little bit.

"Hey…I want to see if you can keep up." Victoria called out next to Ryan and ran a bit past him.

"Hmmm." Ryan smirked and increased his pace just a tad, to keep up with Victoria.

The second and final lap came around and some trainees were lagging behind. "Come on McGuire, you got this. Keep going." Sarah called out next to Andrew.

"I…hate…running." Andrew wheezed out.

Morozov finally called time as the last trainee crossed the line, which indeed was Andrew, at just two seconds to spare, 12:43 twelve minutes and forty-three seconds. "Time!" Morozov called, as he blew his infernal whistle.

The trainees all came to a stop on the track where they'd all started, hands on their knees or hands over their heads breathing deeply.

"I agree with McGuire running sucks." Leo commented.

"Running might suck, but the view sure doesn't." Adam said as he saw a trio of female trainees, hot and sweaty walking past them. One trainee in particular caught his eye and Adam squared away that information for later.

"I'll agree to that man." Leo responded back to the older teen.

Viktor decided the teens had had enough socializing and called them all back over to him. "Trainees front and center on the double. Let's Go!" Viktor called out and all fourteen teenagers jogged over to their PT instructor. Some more out of breath then others. Harkin was by Viktor's side looking over the clipboard with everyone's scores on it.

Ken handed over the clipboard to his colleague. Viktor looked over the clipboard briefly and frowned in mild disappointment. "I am going to say this once, you are ALL lucky that this is an initial test and we in a sense throw out your lowest score. If you want to do well here some of you need to seriously improve. If you don't improve your scores in all five areas, by your first PFT, you're out done finished we don't want you." Viktor told the fourteen teens in front of him.

Ken looked over Viktor's left shoulder and saw the clipboard there were five trainees with near identical or passable strength test scores. Five out of fourteen trainees. So, what Viktor was saying was just for show, he didn't want to single any one trainee out just yet. Though one of those five trainees would be singled out soon.

"You lot are in for a rude awakening come tomorrow when PT starts." Ken told the trainees seriously. "Hit the showers and head back to the Ops division building classroom 127, Delta Squad is going to use the track now."

As Ken informed the trainees of what they were to do next, their companion squad Delta Squad ran past them in perfect formation. Two trainees one female and the other male leading the formation. They were in the same time frame as they were training wise. As in the fact that they were just on their assessments as well, and hadn't started actual training yet. Yet they looked so much better than their own squad at the moment.

Viktor saw a few of the trainees gawking at the other squad of trainees, "Enough gawking get moving. Agent Dubois is expecting you and he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

With that the trainees were sent back to the locker room to change back into their daily uniform. All the trainees were dressed back in their daily uniform of black t-shirt, and coyote cargo pants and black combat boots, in under fifteen minutes. Black backpacks on their backs and boots on their feet, the trainees of squad of Echo headed back over to the Ops., Division building to meet their firearms instructor.

* * *

 **1532 Hours. 18 Jul 2015. Ops. Div. Building - Classroom 127, Gun Room. Alexandria, Virginia.**

"Bon après-midi stagiaires. [1] I'm glad to see you made it here in one piece." Agent Dubois greeted the trainees as they filed into the classroom. That was more affectionately called the gun room, for obvious reasons. It was where all the trainees and the trainees before them learned the ins and outs of their various firearms.

"Bon après-midi Agent Dubois comment allez-vous?" [2] Alexei greeted his firearms instructor in kind. Marius shook off his shock at actually be answered back and responded to the Finnish trainee in front of him.

"Je vais bien cet après-midi, merci d'avoir demandé au stagiaire Nikula."[3]

The trainees as they filed into the classroom saw the tables they sat at were long tables set up one to a table. The tables were four to a row, so there was ten rows of tables to accommodate two squads at once if need be. Ryan always hung back in classes or tended to sit toward the middle or back, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. Being in a S.H.I.E.L.D. classroom was no different.

A classroom was a classroom to him. Adam, Sarah and Chessie were also in his row, the third row from the front. Val, Andrew, Veronika and Kyra were sat up front. Ryan noticed Alexei was sat directly behind him at the third table in. On either side of Alexei was Roman and Leo, and next to Leo sat Kiera.

Once everyone was settled Marius started speaking. "Now since I've got the pleasure of conducting your firearms assessment I shall give all of you a quick dry run through what you need to know about the firearms you'll be firing. If you're all still here on Monday, we'll begin an in depth familiarization with the firearms all you all saw in the armory earlier."

There it was again that not so empty or vague threat of whether or not all of them would be here on Monday. Well Ryan was damn sure he'd still be here on Monday and the rest on through the rest of training as well. No way he got kicked out or failed out. Ellis' didn't fail only succeeded. Ryan wasn't about to be the first one to not pass something that he attempted. Little did he know he wasn't the only one trying to live up to that perfect image of family.

Agent Dubois spent a good forty five minutes on the bare bone basic fundamentals of the two firearms that the trainees would be shooting today. How to load, unload, proper positioning, basic gun range safety etc. After that forty five minutes though it was time to put the pedal to metal and test and see how good some of the trainees claimed they were on paper.

Agent Dubois led all the trainees out to one of the eight outdoor ranges that was one campus. This one used for both long range rifles and pistols and other handguns.

* * *

 **1602 Hours. 18 Jul 2015. S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy - Outdoor Gun Range #1. Alexandria, Virginia.**

"How much do you want to bet Ryan over there totally misses his targets?" Ryan asked Adam as they stood in line with ear and eye protection on waiting to shoot. They were going in reverse alphabetical order this time. To shake things up is what Agent Dubois had said. So Leo Ryan was one of the first to go. Along with Veronika, Alexei, Andrew, Quinn and Kyra.

"I'll take some of that action there mate." Adam said. "Twenty good." Ryan shook the aussie teen's hand in agreement.

Leo ended up missing half of his targets. "I think something's wrong with my gun." Leo told Marius.

Marius just wrote down the teen's scores along with the others and called up the next six trainees. The next six trainees to go were, Roman, Val, Ryan, Victoria, Adam and Kiera.

Marius knew this set of trainees was one to watch and watch he did along with the other trainees who had gone previously and the two that had yet to go. Ryan was set up with the middle lane, lane 3. As Marius called out the various positions Ryan went into them with practiced ease and shot perfectly every time, with speed and accuracy. Victoria Adam and Roman weren't far off, but they didn't get perfect marks as Ryan did.

"American sniper." Sarah commented.

"I'll say god damn." Andrew remarked mouth open wide.

"Shut your trap McGuire it's unattractive." Leo hit his roommate on the shoulder, and earned a stern glare from Agent Dubois. The gun range indoor or outdoor was a no horseplay zone whatsoever.

"You shut up Leo." Andrew shout back.

"Real smooth Andrew." Sarah remarked offhandedly.

"Oh who asked you Sarah." Andrew asked.

Sarah and Chessie were last two trainees to go through the firearms assessment. Chessie was nervous, which wasn't good. I mean he wasn't afraid of guns. He just had a healthy respect for what they could do. He realized that that was kind of silly seeing as guns held no power on their own it was person behind the barrel of the gun that held the power. People kill people, guns down kill people, on their own. People with guns can kill people. This was just a simple skills assessment, to see where everyone started off at.

Chessie took a few calming breaths, before he picked up the Glock 17, and waited for Agent Dubois to call out the positions.

There were four initial positions that Agent Dubois was having the trainees shoot from. Standing, squatting, kneeling, and prone. There was a fifth position sitting, but Agent Dubois would wait until the trainees got ahold of the basics first. One had to crawl, walk and then run as it were.

Chessie took the shots evenly and as steadily as he could breathing in and out between each shot. Prone was the last shot he took, on his stomach and it was a bit harder then he anticipated. Chessie managed to at least hit the target each time, it may not have been as perfect or clean as say Ryan or Sarah, but good for a beginner. At least he didn't miss any of his shots like Leo did. After Chessie cleared his gun and safely put the safety back on. Agent Dubois finished writing down everyone's scores, and led them away from the firing range and back to the armory to retrieve their dummy blue handled guns again.

After retrieving their blue handled guns Marius led the trainees back to the classroom they initially met in to give what S.H.I.E.L.D. called the Reality Check speech. Marius as he walked the trainees back heard two of them speaking.

"What's the point of this it doesn't even shoot." Andrew asked tapping his holstered blue handle as he was walking side by side Ryan and Leo.

"It's so you get used to having the weight of a gun on your person." Ryan informed the other teen. "We just shot live rounds out of firearms. It's to make all of this more real, give it weight."

"They take things literally here don't they." Leo commented with a laugh.

"Were you paying attention at all Ryan, Agent Dubois said these dummies are the exact weight as the real live fire ones we just fired not twenty minutes ago. S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't a joke."

"I know that I can do this, just because I haven't had training like you. You're no better than the rest of us here."

Marius decided to intervene before Trainee Ellis decided to throw a punch or worse at Trainee Ryan.

"Trainees may I remind you about the no fighting outside of the sparring rooms. You don't want demerits so early on in training do you?"

"No Agent Dubois, yes sir Agent Dubois." Both Ryan and Leo parroted back to the French Agent.

"Good, now get in there I have very little time left with you before Instructor Morrison takes you to the mats." Agent Dubois informed the two teens. Ryan's lip curled up at the mention of the mats, as he sat down next to Adam in the third row again.

Marius stood up at the front of the classroom and looked out at the trainees, — by now wearing S.H.I.E.L.D.-issue uniforms of black athletic t-shirts, coyote cargo pants and black combat boots.

"No questions, no sidebar conversations, just sit and listen." Marius told the trainees. Even with the man's French accent there was no misunderstanding in his words. All trainees present sat quietly if not a little tired and listened to what their instructor had to say. "You were all recruited for different reasons, you all said yes to your recruiters for specific reasons, I'm not concerned presently with those reasons. No matter your background, military, intelligence, S.H.I.E.L.D. legacies, or high school wrestler there is no doubt in what we're asking you all to do here. What you'll have to face outside of these walls of the Academy." Marius started.

"You are volunteering to put yourself in harm's way" Dubois told them. "When everyone is running away from danger, you must run toward it."

That was something Ryan was used to. He was a Marine after all. Marines ran toward the sounds of chaos toward the sounds of tyranny, injustice and despair. He was formerly part of the few and the proud. Now he'd be a part of the noble honorable silent few. Trading one set of beliefs for another.

"I want the following trainees, Ellis, Holden, Fedorov, Nikula, Aria, and Davidson to look under your seats right now." Marius told the selected trainees. "Under your seats is slip of paper tapped to the underside of the chair. I want each of you to stand up and read the name and age on your slip of paper."

Ryan went first. "Sander Michael Olsen, 20 years old, Asheville, North Carolina."

Kyra swallowed a lump in her throat as she read the name, "Lucas Nathaniel Mikkelssen, San Luis Obispo, California 21 years old."

Val was next to read off the name he had, "John Alexander McPherson, Providence, Rhode Island 17 years old."

Alexei read off the name he had, "Mona Nicole Beers, 18 years old, Washington, Maryland."

Chessie's finger tighted slightly around the paper he held, "John Franklin Coleman, 18 years old, San Jose, California."

Victoria was the last one to read the paper she held in her hand, "Dennis Ezekiel Long, West Fargo, North Dakota, 17 years old."

"You may all be seated now." Marius took a silent minute to compose himself as the trainees sat back down. "Thank you. Each of the six names that your fellow trainees read off were of former trainees who were mercilessly, senselessly shot and killed in this very room, in those exact seats." He explained letting this information wash over the room. "They were just like you. They had lives, dreams, ambitions of being Agents, had families, friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, kids even. All that gone in an instant. Don't think it can't happen to you. You need to think about it."

To reinforce the message, he played security camera video footage from the attack on the Academy last year. The trainees saw this very room reflected back on the projection screen. Saw Agent Dubois take two shots to the abdomen in defending a group of trainees upfront. The ones in the middle and back weren't so lucky. In seconds the video ended with six trainees being shot and more wounded, Agent Dubois yelling out in French for backup. In the background a gurgling sound could be heard from one of the trainees closest to where they guessed the speakers on this side of the room were.

The trainees stared on in stunned silence.

"Think about this over the weekend." Dubois told the trainees. "Make sure this is the job for you. If it is, I'll see you next week. Agent Morrison is waiting for you in The Pit, Mat room 2, dismissed."

 _What no escort. Trust so soon. This is so NOT Army BCT and I'm lovin' it._ Sarah thought to herself and she and the others exited Agent Dubois' classroom and headed over to the Pit still in formation.

* * *

 **1632 Hours. 18 Jul 2015. Multi-Purpose Training Complex - The Pit, Mat Room 2, Alexandria, Virginia.**

Shane Morrison one of the elite combat instructors of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy was waiting for Echo Squad to arrive, so he could begin their assessment. Fourteen trainees it shouldn't take too long. Also with this assessment would come the trainees sparring partners. Most would be paired up by height and weight simply because it was easier, but other would be paired up based on prior ability and experience.

Shane was dressed in simple workout outfit, a black nylon PT shirt, with Combat Training Instructor written around the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem on his left side, and a pair of charcoal gray cargo pants, and bare feet. His black combat boots sat off to the side of the mats. Shane had this specific mat room for an hour, just in case their assessments went overtime. Which it was quite possible they could.

He heard the footsteps before he saw them, and the trainees of Echo Squad entered mat room 2. Before they'd gotten too far Shane stopped them his voice. "STOP!" He ordered in his Marine Corps Combat Instructor voice. That's what Shane was before he got recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. a few years back.

Shane started out as 0311 or a rifleman as eighteen year old kid, a punk with a bad attitude. Then he in a sense grew up a whole helluva lot once he got deployed a few times. Following those deployments he did a few cycles as a Drill Instructor at MCRD San Diego, after that he became a MCMAPP Instructor. After he became a MCMAPP instructor for the Corps, S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited him a few years later. Now here he was one of the Academy's best combat instructors there was.

"Take off your boots and socks, and stow your bags at the edge of the mat and come on over." Morrison instructed. The trainees wasted no time in following the African American man's instructions. "Gather round trainees take a knee and I'll explain how this going to go."

Morrison spent ten minutes explaining how the assessment was going to go, and by that time his assistant had arrived. Morrison turned slightly away from the trainees as he saw who his assistant would be. "Bout' time you showed brother." Morrison greeted his assistant a jet black haired forest green eyed man in similar attire to his own.

The younger 28 year old man, was dressed in navy blue cargo pants sans boots and a plain black nylon S.H.I.E.L.D. shirt with the emblem on the left beast, showing off his tribal tattoos on both his arms and part of the man's USMC tattoo.

"I had to get away from the mother hen that is my partner Barton. If he knew I was here well…" the man looked toward the trainees and eyed two in particular. "let's just say you better not bruise me too bad. Or you'll be answering to an enraged Iowan and a furious Russian red head."

"Well we've got to give these youngins' a good demonstration." Morrison informed.

"That we do. Let's do this." Drew exclaimed. "You ready to go down old man." Drew smirked at the man two years his senior.

Shane and Drew circled each other as the trainees watched on and Shane leapt and made the first move lunging at Drew. The younger man hit the mat hard and was effectively pinned by Morrison.

Morrison turned to the trainees still pinning Drew and asked, "Now can anyone tell how Agent Carson here can get out of this hold?"

Chessie raised his hand. Shane pointed to him. "Yes Trainee Aria?"

"Agent Carson can use his forward momentum to head butt you off of him sir. Or perform a twist maneuver and also throw you off sir."

"Very good correct answers Trainee Aria." Shane told Chessie. Chessie took the praise quietly. Shane turned back to his still pinned assistant. "Care to demonstrate Agent."

Drew without speaking twisted his upper body sharply and flipped Morrison off of him. The trainees all clapped and applauded. Shane sat up on his knees and pushed up off his feet with his hands.

"Now it's your turn trainees, we've paired you up according to various factors there is no changing your sparring partner once assigned unless for a good reason." Drew informed.

Morrison read off the names of the trainee partners and then the trainees got to sparring. Sarah couldn't believe her luck, or rather lack of luck. She'd been paired with Ryan Ellis of all of the trainees.

Ryan cracked his knuckles in apprehension. "So we gonna spar or what? Or you just gonna stand there all day?"

Sarah looked into the other teen's eyes and shook herself from her stupor. With speed and agility Sarah was able to use her smaller size to her advantage and kicked Ryan behind knees. To get him onto the ground. Once he was there she used a few grappling moves her brother taught her to pin and hold Ryan in place beneath her. Sarah had Ryan pinned much like she'd pinned her brother a few nights ago.

"Damn Carson where'd you learn that?" Ryan asked still pinned. "No way in hell you learned that in the Army."

"Wouldn't you like to know Marine." Sarah got off of Ryan and held out her hand to help him up. Ryan took the proffered hand. He smirked lightly and used her hand to actually flip Sarah over his shoulder and pin her down that way.

Drew was watching the whole time, and came over to the pair. "Impressive moves there trainee Ellis."

Ryan's lip curled slightly in a smile. "Thank you sir."

Drew got closer to Ryan invading his personal space. "Try and stick to what you're told yeah Marine, I know one when I see one."

Ryan was taken aback by this a little. _How'd he know I was a Marine_ Then Ryan saw Agent Carson's right arm and the ending o C. _Oh great, that explains a whole helluva lot._

"Keep it up trainees you are being assessed." Morrison reminded them. "Don't go easy or soft just because you may have a female partner."

The assessment lasted another twenty minutes, before Shane blew the whistle he took out from beneath his shirt. Drew was stood back by his side his mouth in a thin line all traces of emotion gone.

"Hit the showers trainees. You've got fifteen minutes then hit the chow hall." Morrison instructed. "Fall out."

Shane and Drew followed the male trainees as well into the locker room to change out. There was no separation in the locker rooms in terms of who used them. Trainees, Cadets instructors all used the same locker rooms. The only separation of course was by male or female of course.

To both trained S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives it was funny to hear some of the conversations that the young trainees were having.

* * *

 **1655 Hours.** **18 Jul 2015. Multi-Purpose Training Complex - The Pit, Men's Locker Room, Alexandria, Virginia.**

"I am so dead beat tired, man no joke. I haven't worked this hard since well ever." Leo admitted to Ryan as they both were getting redressed after their showers.

Ryan chuckled at Leo. "Oh, Nardo you're gonna figuratively die I'm gonna laugh as you drop out dude."

"Who says I'm gonna drop out. I can totally pass these thirty two weeks. Just you watch Ellis, it'll be you and me at the finish."

"If you make it through I'll, shit I don't know what the fuck I'll do. I'll be damned surprised that's for sure."

"Oh you'll be surprised Mr. Military. You don't know me."

"And you don't know me what I've dealt with. I know you lost family though, and that's rough."

"Yeah. You're a freakin' animal when it comes to fitness." Leo stirred the conversation away from it's current path.

"One word, Nardo. Marine."

"Yeah Mr. Super Marine. You freaking PT animal with Mr. Super SEAL, over there." Leo thumbed a finger over in Adam's general direction.

"So I'm fit so what just means I'll have a better chance of getting through this then you."

"We'll see who comes out on top Ellis." Both teens slammed the black lockers shut and collected their locks and backpacks exiting the locker room with the other guys.

* * *

 **1718 Hours.** **18 Jul 2015. S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Academy Hub - Cafeteria. Alexandria, Virginia.**

The trainees split off into their own little groups that had naturally formed and picked out what they wanted to eat.

Ryan set his tray down along with Adam, Sarah and Leo. All of them had decidedly stayed away from the meatloaf. Even though it did look good, they just preferred the herb roasted chicken and mashed potatoes.

Leo looked at Ryan's plate and the absence of peas. "You don't eat peas Ryan. I'm shocked." Leo had a hand over his mouth in surprise.

Ryan put down his fork and looked at the other teen. "I hate green peas disgusting vegetables. I'll stick with my other vegetables thanks." Ryan picked up his fork again and shoveled mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"I hate peas too Ellis. Whoever made them is a sick sick person." Sarah commented as she took a sip of her milk. Out of her corner of her eye she saw her brother heading over to what she'd heard of as the Lion's Den. The place in cafeteria that all instructors and officers sat to eat their meals. He was walking with Agent Morrison as well as Agent Barton. She didn't dare call him out, not here. She'd hopefully catch him alone sometime before Monday.

"So I see your brother is an active Agent, Carson how weird is that him being here when you're going through training?" Adam asked.

"Pretty weird if I'm bein' honest with you. I had no idea he'd end up here. I thought he'd stay back in New York and maybe come for graduation. It's a bit hard, pressure wise, seeing him he's a legend around here, apparently and that was before his accident." Sarah told the others.

"His accident?" Ryan asked eyebrows raised.

"I don't know the full details for obvious reasons but, back when my brother was a few years older then me, he went on a routine scouting mission with his partner, Agent Barton and it went horribly wrong and he ended up needing surgery to save his life. He ended up enhanced because of it."

The table was quiet for a moment at hearing that. That was some serious stuff Sarah had just dropped on them. "Enhanced. How? Is he like Captain America 2.0 or something?" Leo asked honestly curious.

"He likes to think so, that's he's invincible, but he's not. Even with his enhancements. I don't know what they are exactly, but they enhanced his speed, strength, vision that sort of stuff."

"Sounds like Captain America to me." Leo exclaimed. "Damn that's cool."

"I almost lost another- my brother almost died Leo. You think that's cool?" Sarah upset asked.

Leo backpedaled quickly. "What no no of course not. I just meant that he's like really elite and can do stuff other Agents can't."

Needless to say Leo had a serious case of foot in mouth syndrome today and didn't speak for the rest of dinner. The conversation turned into a comparison of Ryan's, Adam's and Sarah's previous training and stories they shared.

"I'm bettin' this is nothing like SEAL, sniper, or medic training." Adam said. "I mean covert ops, espionage and all that. I can't imagine what these next 32 weeks are going to be like."

"It'll be tiring and pretty damn interesting that's for sure." Ryan said. Little did he know how interesting and a rollercoaster of ride it would be.

* * *

 **1805 Hours. 18 Jul 2018. S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad., Ops Dorm Bldg - Dorm 318. Alexandria, Virginia.**

As soon as Ryan and Roman saw their room Roman exploded, and he was usually pretty good at hiding his anger. "What the FUCK happened in here! It look like a fuckin' goddamn tornado flew through here." Roman exclaimed.

"Daaaammmmnnn this is S.H.I.E.L.D.s version of a shakedown." Ryan exclaimed looking at the absolute mess his side of the room was. Boxers and his new boxer briefs everywhere. His personal everyday carry gear on his desk. Other items on the floor.

"I'm so fucking pissed. My laptop's missing, but my other tech gadgets are here." Roman fumed. If he was a dog he'd be foaming at the mouth.

Ryan also saw that his tactical knife and a few other essentials items he'd keep on his person were missing as well. "Oh someone is so getting a fucking earful I don't care who it is. Nobody touches my gear. NOBODY!"

"I'm with you man." The two roommates headed out into the hall and saw everyone else just in similar states of irate anger at their stuff being taken or tapered with.

* * *

 **1810 Hours. 18 Jul 2018. S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad., Ops Dorm Bldg - Third Floor, Hallway. Alexandria, Virginia.**

"Good you're all still up." Latimer spoke as he strode down the hall hands behind his back. "No need to loose your shit rooks. Those of you with electronic contraband i.e. laptops and other such gadgets will get your personal items back at the end of training, or before if you wash out. Those of you with personal tactical gear, it's been logged and tagged and you'll get it back before lights out. You'll also be able to carry those items with you, in uniform."

Tom could see several of the trainees had relieved looks on their faces. Tom knew what those personal tactical items meant to the trainees. He was just like them when he was a fresh face trainee over two decades ago. Some habits were hard to break. "Now if you'll follow me, we can get this brief over with. The quicker you guys can some shut eye. On my six now."

Half the trainees looked confused at the older Agent's verbiage except a few, who started moving. The others who didn't get it got it after Alexei and Sarah started following the older Agent.

* * *

 **1814 Hours. 18 Jul 2018. S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad., Ops Dorm Bldg - Echo Squad Room. Alexandria, Virginia.**

They stood before him now, the trainees of Echo Squad. Latimer had the unfair advantage of having access to their files, so he knew more about them academically and personally than they'll probably ever themselves, but he can see now, however, that there was also a deep, platonic understanding between them that he'll never hope to achieve. That was standard. S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted the trainees to bond, to form firm ties between themselves. Even just in the short time they'd all known each other, the tentative bonds were already there. That firmness comes from superiors, that comradeship comes from their comrades.

Some trainees before him had it rough over the years, Latimer knew. Holden, Lyons, Ryan, to name a few. He'd heard Harkin talking in the Den to a few other instructors of Echo Squad.

But he can see it in their postures, in their tense gazes and expressions of begrudging compliance. In Sarah Carson, who has come to protect the trainees who couldn't protect themselves or keep up with the physical demands. She was a true blue caregiver, and advocate for those who couldn't or wouldn't speak up for themselves.

In Veronika Sokolovsky, who saw the instructions given to her as useless and unfounded. In Quinn Lyons, who had hidden her real talents for the sake of her peers, not wanting to stand out and been known. In young fiery optimistic Kiera Cho, so much like her birth mother, yet so different her mother Sciences and her Operations. Wanting to distance herself, but she knew she'd never be fully apart from her legacy. In Ryan Ellis, who reminded Latimer a lot of himself at that age minus the Jarhead tattoos; all military muscle and command. If Ellis made it through, Latimer knew the kid would go far, be something great. They all would.

In Alexei Nikula, who appeared to have adapted to them and the Academy life with suspicious ease. Almost as if he'd been through this before. In Val Fedorov, who had seen enough war to last a lifetime. He'd seen a lot in his young eighteen years. In Adam Dalton, strong and silent, unwaveriable in his loyalty. In Kyra Holden, short yet powerful, who was destined to break in this Academy, unknowing untapped potential in a small frame. In Andrew McGuire who was determined to make it through this training no matter the cost.

In Leo Ryan, much like the former, fiercely protected by Agents all his life and valued for his skills many of the other trainees could only dream of possessing. Who hid his true feelings behind a jokesters façade. In Roman Gomez, who emitted a surprising amount of raw, natural anger for reasons unknown to Latimer. He'd been told of man's combat assessment by Agent Morrison. In Chessie Aria who when Latimer looks at the younger Aria see's the man's father reflected back at him. In his pride, his determination that broad never wavering smile. Chessie Aria is the trainee all other trainees want to be.

Latimer saw it. He did. What he wanted to know, was why. But that was something Latimer will have to learn over time. The reason all these young trainees stood before him. Latimer won't lie to himself or the trainees, the cards are stacked against both Delta and Echo, Echo more then Delta. Due to what some of them are unknowingly being trained for at the end of training.

He stood firm at parade rest, looking at each and every one of the trainees before him.

As for now, introductions have to be made formally at least.

"I'm Agent Tom Latimer, I'm your squads' S.O. or supervisory officer or den mother you have a problem with anything or anyone you come to me. If you need someone to talk to that gets it you can come talk to me. If it's about Agent Harkin you can still come talk to me but chances are I'll say suck it up and deal with it."

"You are different." He continued. "Very, very different. Some of you will have known this from a very young age, some of you will only have realized this in the last few years. But you should all know that you are special, extraordinary, cream of the crop of trainees, picked from all over the world."

Some of them squirmed. Some of them just stared back at him. But given the subject, that wasn't entirely surprising.

"You all have different skillsets that are as individual as your personalities, different levels, different strengths and weaknesses." He paused. "We'll make you better."

"You were all selected," he went on, to say. "S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy is first and still the premiere teaching facility of its kind in the world, you and Delta Squad are the first new batch of teen trainees in three years.

You will be taught here for 32 weeks, trained by some of the finest Agents in their fields, as well as other skills and subjects we feel are necessary for you to survive in the field."

"However, I'll make this point clear to you, especially those who believe that they know all they believe they think they need to know you DON'T. This training is serious. Life or death. You have all made a conscious decision to use your abilities and skills for the benefits and betterment of humanity. This is where you start. Once you walk out those doors there you're fully committing yourself to the cause no turning back."

"There's no doubt that this world you will find yourself in is a dangerous one, but if anyone can survive it, if anyone can make it safe, it is you, with our help." He glanced across them all again. "After all, the so-called superheroes might win us the war; the so-called superiors and politicians might reap us the benefits; but it's the commitment and the bravery of the S.H.I.E.L.D. guards, the specialists, the medics, the engineers, the scientists, the Agents, that wins each individual battle along the way."

 _Wow pressure much._ Adam thought as he stood toward the back of the group, with Leo, Andrew and Chessie.

Latimer moved from in front of the trainees to the desk that was placed up front and retrieved the clipboard upon the desk. Written on the paper were the trainees duty assignments for while they were under his and Harkin's care.

"Before I read off what's on this clipboard you all can sit down where you are criss cross applesauce like if you want."

The trainees followed the simple instruction and sat down where they were, that completed Latimer began the task of giving out duty assignments.

"Who here thinks they can lead well or has decent leadership qualities?" Latimer Tom asked the group of assembled teens.

Six trainees raised their hands. Tom made the motion of looking over the trainees as if he was deep in thought thinking of who would be a good choice.

"Put your hands down. Trainee Ellis your Squad Leader, whenever Agent Harkin isn't around you're in charge. It's your duty if you will to make sure everyone is squared away, maintain order within the squad. Make sure whatever Agent Harkin orders you to get done gets done in the appropriate amount of time. You'll also march your squad in formation to classes and PT and chow in the morning, afternoon and evening. It's also your responsibility to make sure EVERYONE is up on time showered, dressed and standing by for accountability in the morning by their doors. Same goes for after you come back from breakfast there are no slackers in S.H.I.E.L.D. you make sure everyone is setting up their side of the dorm making their beds, making sure everything is in order. Same with night time dorm set-up, make sure everyone is showered, dressed for bed and has set out their uniform for their PT uniform for PT the next day. If this means you have to get up earlier then everyone else so be it."

"Understood Agent Latimer."

Tom read off who were the Section Leaders next, "Section leader 1 is Trainee Carson. Section leader 2 is Trainee Nikula. You're jobs are essentially to make Trainee Ellis' job easier you each will be in charge of 6 other trainees when in column formation. If other trainees have a problem with something or another trainee they come to you first and then if it can't be resolved it gets kicked up the chain of command to Trainee Ellis as squad leader, and then if he can't resolve the problem, it falls to me, and then finally Agent Harkin, as your training officer. In all my years of being an Academy S.O. problems have never been kicked up to the training officer. I'm not going to start now are we are we clear?"

"Yes Agent Latimer sir." The trainees chorused back to him.

Academic monitor was next down the list. "Who gets good grades, I'm talking A's and B's here boys and girls."

Fewer trainees raised their hands this time, among them were Val, Kyra, Leo, Adam, Andrew and Quinn. Sarah and Ryan would've raised their hands, but they'd already been assigned duties. Tom looked at the trainees with their hands raised and his eyes land on Val.

"Trainee Fedorov you're the Academic Monitor for the squad." Tom informed the teen who was sat in between Trainee Nikula and Trainee Aria. Val's eyes went slightly wide in surprise at being given this duty or task. "It is your duty to make sure everyone is on task while you're all in class, make sure when it's time to study that everyone is indeed studying. It's important that you all study, you need to in order to pass your classes. You have to get 80% or higher all written tests, in order to graduate."

"I understand Agent Latimer sir. I'll do my best." Val told the older Agent.

"That's all I ask Trainee is that you try that all of you who have duties to the squad try. Next up E.C. Monitor, E.C. monitor stands for entry control monitor. Now this duty is split up between squads and is on a monthly rotating squad schedule. We also determine which squad goes first by last in is first up on the rotation. So you lot along with Delta Squad will be taking the first schedule shift starting Monday."

Chessie raised his hand after Tom had finished explaining what E.C. was. "What does the E.C. monitor do?"

"Glad you asked Trainee. E.C. monitor duty is simple its stands entry control duty. Some of you may know it as standing watch, fire guard duty, or fire watch. The E.C. monitors job is to make sure no one enters or leaves the building that isn't supposed too. I'm sure you all saw the desk off to the right side of the lobby as you entered the building." Trainees nodded their affirmation. "That is where E.C. duty is held. It's an all night duty starting from 2100 to 0400. If your shift starts at 2100 you'll get woken up at 2045. Each pair of trainees will take an hour shift. E.C. monitors are also to report any odd or out of the ordinary happenings in the log book at the end of their shift. Also any and all entries and exits. If you forget to log it, it screws up the next pair of trainees watch, and they don't know what went on. It's one of the simplest duties a trainee can have. The E.C. monitors will also do roaming patrols of the lounge on the ground floor make sure no one is in there. E.C. monitor from your squad is Trainee Dalton, along with Trainee Everett, from Delta Squad. You'll all formally meet your companion squad tomorrow and get to know each other a little bit."

 _Man I am damn glad I'm squad leader and not on E.C. duty fire watch sucked ass in the Marines. Especially since I had shit recruit fire watch reporters in my platoon._ Ryan thought to himself as he was sat by Adam and Leo with Kyra in front of him along with Sarah.

Tom glanced over the tired faces of the trainees and walked over to the desk and pulled something out of the one of the doors. Before any of them could see what Tom had brought out Tom blared the air horn from this morning several times. "Eyes open Trainees! No sleepily rack time yet. If you can't stay awake sitting down go stand up in the back at parade rest, DO NOT lean on the wall chairs, or couches. Go!"

Several trainees got up and stood in the back of the room at parade rest. Chessie, Val, Kiera, Kyra, Quinn, Andrew and Leo among them. The other trainees remained seated and attentive.

"Alrighty then." Tom put down the air horn on the desk in view of the trainees and began doling out duty assignments again. "Who here is big into fitness or workouts regularly?" More then half of the trainees raised their hands. Tom scanned the trainees with their hands up and his eyes immediately landed on the olive skinned form of Roman. "Trainee Gomez you're PT monitor."

"Yes Agent Latimer sir." Roman responded as he tried to hide a yawn behind his hand.

"As the PT monitor you'll call out the exercise as Agent Morozov calls it out to you all, and you'll essentially be leading your squad in PT every morning. It's a simple task, but you're form as to be perfect. If you screw up, the whole squad screws up and has to redo the exercise."

 _Talk about pressure and puttin' me on freakin' display. I'm up for the challenge though._ Roman thought to himself.

After Roman was given his assignment the rest of the squad was given their duty assignments that most would have for the duration of their training. Unless that is they got fired from their job. After duty assignments were given out Agent Latimer gave the trainees one last order for the night.

"It's still early and that means if you've got time lean Trainee Ryan-" Latimer raised his voice an octave. "You've got time to clean."

Leo jerked awake and wiped a bit of drool from his mouth. "Sorry Adam." The younger teen mumbled.

"You drool like a bloody fountain man." Adam griped wiping drool off of his left shoulder.

"You're to clean up the mess in your dorms. Your academic supplies are to be placed on or in your desk in a neat and orderly manner. There is a piece of paper now laminated to the outside of your lockers by the hook it details your inside locker display and how it should look at all times. What uniforms go where and such. You all will also find your stenciling kits, and stencil your last name on the back of all your PT t-shirts." Tom paused briefly to make sure they all understood before he continued.

"Once all that is done Trainee Ellis, your job starts tonight. You'll go through everyone's dorms and make sure everything is in order. Trainee Carson and Nikula you will do the same. Oh and before I forget you're civilian clothes are not to be worn for the next month. The only civvies you are authorized to wear is your sleepwear whatever that may be. Civilian clothing wear must be earned. Once all tasks are completed you'll proceed with your nightly routine, shower, change, and you'll have personal time, until 2100 whatever little time that is. Dismissed."

Sarah called Agent Latimer to her attention. "Sir?"

"Yes Trainee?"

"Are we going to get our personal gear back?" Sarah asked as she stood at parade rest.

"Yes Trainee you, Dalton and Ellis stay behind here."

Tom left the three trainees to their own devices in the squad room as he went to retrieve their personal tactical gear.

"So…" Sarah stared. "What did you guys bring with you?"

"Tactical knives." Both guys said in unison.

"Jinx." Sarah called smiling at the two guys in her presence.

"I brought my trusty Ka-bar never leave home without it." Ryan said. "It's helped me out of a lot of jams in my time."

"You sound like an old man." Adam joked.

"My Ohana wouldn't think so man. Save their own lives a few times as well. You never know when you'll need it."

"True very true Ellis." Sarah commented.

"So you brought a knife too then?" Ryan asked.

"That and something of my brother's that he doesn't know I took from him."

"Your brother's a Marine like me. You think he's going to be happy about that."

"Nope. Not at all, but he'll get over it. Eventually. I may give it back to him."

"You should sheila there's a few things you don't take from a Marine, his coffee and his tools."

"Oh alright Mr. SEAL."

"I'm not gonna get away from that name am I?" Adam asked rolling his head to the side looking at both Ryan and Sarah.

"Fraid' not brother." Ryan clapped Adam on the shoulder just as Latimer walked back into the room with their gear.

Tom placed each of the trainees gear on the table, and told them to collect their stuff and get out.

* * *

 **2045 Hours. 18 Jul 2015 Ops Div. Dorm Bldg. - Dorm 318, Alexandria, Virginia**

Ryan had just finished up his rounds on checking everyone's dorms and their locker displays and making sure everyone was squared away. Ryan just exited Chessie's and Alexei's dorm shutting the door behind him as he tried to hand a yawn behind his hand.

 _Man am I beat._ Ryan thought as he entered his dorm. "Hey Gomez you still pissed about your laptop?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I am. I'm just glad we have our phones still. That's something I can't live without. I'm tech kinda guy you know."

"Right." Ryan looked at his side of the room, still a disaster area from the shakedown. "Great now I got clean up all my stuff, wonderful. That's a bunch Latimer." Ryan grumbled as he started to dutifully put away all his stuff. He emptied his civvie clothes that he was wearing early this morning into his three dresser drawers. He then placed his empty duffel bag in the bottom compartment of his locker.

Roman walked around to Ryan's side of the room in his sleepwear and leaned on the dividing wall casually. "What do you think weekends are like here?"

"Probably just like they were back in boot camp, PT on Saturday mornings, then clean dorms and or make sure everything's in order for Monday." Ryan told Roman as he finished putting the last of his personal tactical gear away in the bottom space of his locker. That's where it went according to the display.

"Sounds boring, but I'm strangely okay with that maybe because we haven't started training yet it'll be different once we actually start."

Ryan started getting undressed totally unabashed at Roman standing there talking to him. "It maybe but I'm hoping its different and we actually get to get off campus or maybe even explore a bit on our own of the campus. That'd be ideal."

Now Ryan just dressed in his boxers, sleepwear in hand headed over to bathroom to shower and change for the night.

"Yeah that would be pretty cool actually, kind of sucks we have to stay in uniform on the weekends though."

"Eh not a big deal to me, but just like the military training I received certain things are a privilege and have to be earned. I guess wearing civvies'll be one of those things." Ryan opened and shut the bathroom door behind him. He brought his phone into the bathroom to check his messages. He had four missed calls two from Catherine, those he expected and two from his the Admiral. Those he didn't expect he also had texts from an unknown unrecognized number. _Maybe I get Catherine to trace that number_ Ryan thought as he stepped into the shower and under the warm water. He took a bit longer in the shower than usually knowing, Roman, Alexei and Chessie had already showered. Letting the warm water cascade over his muscles, he'd worked muscle groups he hadn't worked on in a while at least to that intensity.

Ryan rinsed off quickly, dried off and put on a pair of smiley face boxers and an USMC olive drab t-shirt. He checked his Facebook as he brushed his teeth, and saw a few interesting posts, then closed out his news feed.

He reentered their dorm and saw Roman laying on his bed messing around with gadget or another. Ryan hadn't really notified what Roman was messing around with yet. He'd probably ask him tomorrow. Ryan sat on his bed, and leaned over to his nightstand dresser and set his alarm for 0400.

"Night Gomez." Ryan called over the room.

"Night Ryan." Roman called back.

Ryan leaned back and got under the covers of his bed, relaxing into the soft sheets and blanket. _Way better then boot camp sheets I slept on. I wonder why the Admiral hasn't called me yet?_ Were the last thoughts on Ryan's mind before he shut his eyes to dreamland.

* * *

 **1055 Hours. 19 Jul 2015. S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad., Outdoor Training Field 2. Alexandria, Virginia.**

Fresh out of their first protocols, policies and procedures class with the legendary Agent Philip J. Coulson the trainees were already laden down with the manuals and handbooks they had to memorize. In addition to their trainee S.H.I.E.L.D. handbook, with all the organizational structure and hierarchy in it. And there'd be bi-weekly quizzes.

For all Leo's other smarts he sucked at memorizing stuff. Give him a math or science test or an essay and he was golden. But tell him he had to memorize the fifty states or government and economic stuff back in senior year of high school and he was toast. He honestly doesn't know how he graduated early. By the skin of his teeth that's how.

"I'm tellin' you man my brain's gonna implode." Leo complained to Andrew as they both walked to the outdoor training field in their combat uniforms. That consisted of a black undershirt, a black long sleeve blouse (fancy way of saying collared shirt), and black cargo pants, and black boots. _At least the uniform won't show mud and dirt._ Leo thought as he passed by a few rather muddy trainees coming back from somewhere further off on campus.

Andrew nodded in agreement with his overly dramatic roommate. He agreed with him completely. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has paperwork for EVERYTHING. Agent Coulson wasn't kidding when he said that."

"I know I mean what to do if you're contaminated by a slime bug spewing an unidentified acid." Leo remarked aghast.

Chessie jogged over to Andrew's other side. "Let's not forget the 3 p's surrounding the guy named Agent Wade Wilson. I mean some of that stuff can't be real right. I mean and I quote "If you shoot Deadpool and he collapses to the floor, even if he looks like it, he isn't dead." How do you shoot a guy and him not be dead? Quote "we should back away slowly and inform a higher ranking officer or Agent."

"Or or quote "Don't let Agent Wilson near the coffee machines and if we see him tampering with them inform someone and don't let anyone drink the coffee." Who even is this guy." Andrew asked.

"No clue dude and I am hope to God I never have the pleasure of meeting this guy. He sounds like a totally whack job." Leo replied. Chessie as politely and well mannered as he was actually agreed with Leo and Andrew. _Whoever this Wade Wilson is must be a certified psycho._ _I can't imagine S.H.I.E.L.D. would employ someone like that._

Harkin stood in his own uniform including eight point black patrol cap with his last name on the back in light gray lettering. On the front of the cap or cover never a hat was the black embroidered eagle emblem. The reason the trainees didn't have a patrol cap or cover, they hadn't earned that yet.

The trainees were actually five minutes early which surprised Harkin internally of course. The man was as stern and stone faced as ever.

The grassy neatly manicured field where they were currently assembled was where the trainees would learn basics of moving like operatives. It's called "Drill", and it takes five seconds for Leo Ryan to determine that "Drill" sucked, a whole helluva lot. If it made the three super stars of their squad roll their eyes discretely or inwardly groan, but not show any outward emotion in front their training officer.

 _Wow finally something those three don't like._

Leo had nothing against the three military trainees, well not all of them anyway. Well he didn't exactly have anything against Ellis it was just their personalities were the polar opposite. The whole black white, pot kettle deal. Leo considered himself fun, a jokester, outgoing, he considered Ellis a stick in the mud and stickler for order and rules more so then his happy go lucky roommate Andrew. He hadn't even had many major interactions with the young Marine from Hawaii, but they just didn't get along. His Nardo nickname given by Ellis non with standing of course.

"Drill-" Harkin started. "-the basis of any military members or paramilitary operatives movements, and something you will all learn and master. You will also be evaluated on your Drill movements periodically." Harkin informed the trainees.

Roman, Adam, Sarah, and Ryan all visibly relaxed when they were told what was coming up next. That was, until they were informed that they will be the ones teaching the squad.

"Gomez, Dalton, Carson, Ellis, front and center on the double. Face the squad." Harkin barked out. The four mentioned teens all got out of their two line formation and lined themselves upfront in a line a bit in front of Agent Harkins. Harkins ordered the four trainees up front to start from the very beginning with the very basics.

The four teens rearranged themselves so that Ryan was in the center and Sarah was flanked by Gomez and Dalton. From the beginning is exactly where the squad drill trainee instructors began their lesson on drill and ceremony.

Alexei smirked slightly when he saw Ryan zero in on Leo and his poor excuse of executing a right facing movement. It's quite comical to Alexei actually. It's takes all of Roman's effort and Adam's intimidating presence to get the squad to respond cohesively to their movements along with Sarah's help. For a short girl she's pretty intimidating in her own right. Andrew got a real kick out seeing Ryan march over to Leo and get real up close in the other teen's personal space. Ryan leaned forward and pointedly poked Leo repeatedly in the chest.

"I swear to God!" He whispered yelled. "If you don't start to shape the FUCK up Ryan, I'll make your life a living nightmare for the next 32 weeks!"

"You can try." Leo shot back. Meanwhile Harkins was stood back merely observing the interaction. He'd only intervene if it got physical.

Alexei's face contorted to one of mild confusion. He thought Ryan was the mysterious confusing one. Now Leonardo Ryan had just unwittingly added himself to that equation. Both guys had the beginnings of an odd sort of friendship brewing it looked like to Alexei, that or they had a strange way of showing how they hated each other.

"Gomez have you ever seen worse marching?" Sarah asked Roman.

"I have not, this is the worst piss poor performance I've seen." Roman commented, in his honest opinion when they all try to march across the field. Key word try.

"You lot march like a herd of doped up cattle! I've seen sea cadets, little kids march better and faster!" Ryan shouted.

After an hour and thirty minutes of loud and repetitive instruction, Andrew found it best if you just shut your brain and don't think. It's easier that way robotic in a sense. It got him through the hour and some change easily enough. The rest of the squad came to the same conclusion pretty much. Singing little songs in their heads. We are S.H.I.E.L.D.s little mighty warriors, we are S.H.I.E.L.D.s little mighty warriors, and cadences of other variances. Chessie, Kyra, Alexei, Kiera, and Victoria seemed to be doing pretty well with Drill, form wise. They pick it up easier then everyone else.

Alexei in particular seemed like his movements were practiced and well coordinated which in turn since Chessie and Kyra were behind him made them look better. Val was actually trying with the concept of drill alongside Andrew. Quinn and Veronika couldn't care less about this drilling and marching in formation. To rigid and structural for the young Asian teenager. Veronika just didn't see the purpose of it whatsoever.

It's plain and simple really, they sucked donkey ass and it'll take a fucking miracle for them to improve and actually move like a cohesive unit. This non cohesiveness was bugging Ryan they weren't a cohesive unit at all. His annoyance showed clear as he let out little huffs of breath and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation at the squad's lack of skill.

When Harkin called back the four trainee drill instructors, to form them all back up. It was NOT pretty. As they got chewed out for their less than spectacular drill skills, Quinn considered walking up to that smug bastard and announcing that she wanted to quit, before she ends up putting in a ton of work and washing out anyway. She could always get a normal job in Virginia not back home though. She'd said yes to her recruiter to get away from the mess that was here. Did she really want to mess it up by thinking about doing something so absurd. It was quite tempting for the youg Asian teen. Very tempting.

After that abysmal display of drill practice, the trainees were ordered back to their dorms to change back into their dailies and hit the cafeteria.

Even though the menu listed looked divine and to die for. Nobody felt like they could stomach anything more then a simple sandwich.

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. CAFETERIA Saturday Menu 19 Jul 2015**

Breakfast: Omelet Station, Fresh Fruit, Oatmeal w/toppings

Lunch: Sloppy Joe Sandwiches, Fresh Fried Chips (French Fried Potatoes for the Yanks), Salad Bar, Fruit Bar

Supper: Strip Steaks, Baked Chicken, Roast Potatoes and Vegetables, Salad Bar.

Dessert- Blackberry Pie ala Mode

* * *

 **1337 Hours. 19 Jul 2015. Ops Division Bldg. - Classroom 107. Alexandria, Virginia.**

After lunch it was more intro to S.H.I.E.L.D. briefing sessions. S.H.I.E.L.D. called them briefing sessions instead of classes, not that anyone gave a damn what S.H.I.E.L.D. called them. Why they called them briefing sessions again no one really cared or knew the reason behind it. Not even the three super trainees, Dalton, Ellis or Carson cared why. They were still teenagers after all no matter what they'd been through. A class was a class, a briefing session was a briefing session whichever way you diced it to Leo he was bored.

It was death by powerpoint via Agent Coulson the man loved his slides and visual aids that was for damn sure. This particular hour long class after lunch was a class, sorry briefing session on how to properly fill out indoctrination forms. A whole class on filling out forms. It wasn't death by powerpoint it was death my fucking paperwork. If there was one thing Phil Coulson loved more then coffee and Captain America it was paperwork. Some Agents say he was raised doing paperwork.

As class dragged on and finally came to and end twenty minutes later, the whole of class 1084 of twenty eight trainees was numb in the brain department.

"I expect those forms to be filled out and on my desk on Monday trainees." Coulson called out to the trainees retreating backs. He only got a few replies back. Phil loved teaching, but teaching a group of twenty eight teenagers would take a whole new realm of thinking. Then again he could probably just use Clint, Tony and Drew for reference if he really thought about it.

After class the trainees were ordered back to their squad rooms in the dorm building by their respective training officers.

* * *

 **1412 Hours. 19 Jul 2015. Ops Dorm Building - Third Floor, Echo Squad Room. Alexandria, Virginia.**

As soon as Ryan had gotten them all formed up for Latimer's entrance, the man himself entered the room and started writing on the whiteboard in front of them.

He'd written the words DAILY ACTIVITY SCHEDULE in black white board erase marker.

Under the words DAILY ACTIVITY SCHEDULE he'd continued to write down the schedule that the trainees would follow. Though this schedule was tentative and was subject to change depending on what the instructor wanted to have them do. Or whether they were going out into the field for an extended period of time or not.

0445: Wake-Up Call

0500: Training Field or Gym; prepare for physical training (PT)

0500 - 0600: Physical Training; alternates daily between running, aerobic exercise, obstacle course, kickboxing, etc.

0600 - 0630: Cafeteria; Breakfast

0640 - 0745: Barracks Setup; make beds and make sure everything is in order

0800 -1130: Field training, classroom training, drilling, classes, background screening, psych evals, gear issue, etc.

1130 - 1230: Cafeteria; Lunch

1300 - 1700: Classroom instruction, Field training and mail call. Mail Call is 1630.

1700 - 1800: Cafeteria; Dinner

1900 - 2045: Set up the barracks for nighttime, showers, free time

2100: Lights Out

"Ladies." Latimer turned around from the whiteboard and addressed the six female trainees "At ease." He commanded.

The six female trainees stood at ease in the formation while the males still stood at attention. "I want you to commit this schedule to memory take a picture of it if you must, but then the phones go away. Execute."

Three trainees took pictures and then sent them to their roommates. "All done good. You've got a female only briefing session to get to. Ops division building classroom 111, your instructor will be waiting for you all and your fellow classmates at the door. Rest, Dismissed." Latimer ordered.

The six females fell out of formation and exited the squad room and headed back to the building they'd just come from not twelve minutes ago. _Why couldn't Agent Coulson just tell us to stay behind and wait for this other instructor_ Kiera griped in her head as they walked back.

Once the girls of the squad had vacated the room, Latimer turned on the remaining male members.

"Alright trainees since today is Saturday and you've already completed PT for the morning, and everything indoc., wise is completed, you've got the rest of the day to yourselves." Latimer informed the remaining trainees. Tom saw their varying surprised expressions. They'd all been told numerous times already that this wasn't the military, they had certain freedoms that the military didn't afford them while in basic training. S.H.I.E.L.D. was different, treated their trainees different gave them a bit more freedom to do things. "After I retrieve your personalized schedules and give you a rundown of the regulations for weekends, you're dismissed to do as you please, explore the campus within reason." Latimer informed them.

 _Personalized schedules, won't we all be taking the same classes, ah briefing sessions. They're called briefing sessions, Ellis._ Ryan thought to himself.

It seems a few others in the room had similar questions. "We get personalized schedules, I thought this was supposed to basic S.H.I.E.L.D. training everyone gets taught the same thing?" Chessie wondered aloud.

"I know this'll make training a lot more interesting for sure now that we get personalized schedules I wonder what those sessions will be like?" Leo asked.

"Huh for you Ryan, I think how about how to follow a simple command. Left face right face is so simple turn left turn right." Ryan stated simply.

"Oh you're a real funny one Ellis. I got one for you how to grow a freakin' sense of humor man." Leo replied.

"Okay, okay how bout' we all chill out yeah, and marvel at the freedom we've been given already huh?" Chessie tried to defuse a would be fight between their youngest and their apparent squad leader.

With all the commotion and talking nobody heard Latimer coming back into the room. "There a problem here trainees?" Latimer asked in his gravely tone of voice.

"No sir. Just talking." Alexei spoke up for all them.

Ryan and Leo side eyed and glared at the other teen respectively.

"Good, because I definitely wouldn't want anyone of you to get a demerit so soon. Your schedules for your briefing sessions." Latimer waved a cluster of papers in his hand at the trainees. "When I call your name come and get your schedule."

Latimer started reading off names as the trainees stood in formation still.

"Aria." Chessie went moved out of formation and up to Latimer to receive his schedule and walked back to the formation. When he grabbed the paper his hands shook slightly as he did. Latimer noticed, it but didn't say anything for right now. If it continued he would say something and pull the young man aside.

"Dalton." Adam stepped up and out retrieved his schedule resisted the urge to moan and complain to any who would listen as he looked at his schedule.

"Ellis." Ryan walked purposefully up to Latimer and received the white piece of paper that would dictate his entire life for the next eight months.

The rest of the trainees were called up to retrieve their schedules as Agent Latimer handed them to their respective owners.

Some of the trainees look extremely uncomfortable with the fact that an institution titled Operations and Espionage still had to participate in academic work. Only Fedorov, Nikula, and Aria appeared to be actually smiling. Alexei loved learning languages and with S.H.I.E.L.D. he knew he'd be able to expand on his already vast knowledge of language. The Finnish teen was a polyglot when it came to languages.

"Don't you all look happy." Latimer remarked at he saw some of the teens' faces at the academic work they'd have to partake in. "Now listen up rules for the weekend. First, you can't leave campus grounds. Secondly, you have to stay in uniform at all times, either PT uniform or your dailies. Thirdly, anyone found with any contraband will receive an automatic demerit. Fourthly, no outside food or beverages. Fifthly, all communication with the outside must be made from the telecommunications building for the next two weeks." Latimer explained. "We'll see if you've earned unrestricted communication access by then or not. Also your phones are now mine." Latimer motioned for the trainees to hand over their phones. "Hand'em over now I'm NOT going to ask again." Latimer raised his voice slightly.

The guys some more reluctantly than other handed over their phones. "You'll receive these back at the end of training."

Latimer looked out at the eight shocked faces. "Don't looked so scandalized McGuire, I'm sure you can survive a few hours without a phone."

The guys all looked around confused what was he talking about he just took our phones. "Tomorrow morning after PT, you'll all receive your brand new S.H.I.E.L.D. issue cell phones." Latimer told the males in front of him. "Tomorrow being Sunday, you'll also be able to go to the chapel on campus, and attend any one of the religious services you wish. I do recommend even if you're not religious to attend a service to just relax. The Jewish service I know serves food at the end of their service. After PT and your choosen religious service, the rest of the day is yours to do as you wish within reason on campus. Mingle with other trainees from other squads, get to know your companion divisions of Sci-Tech and Communications if you want to." Latimer informed them.

"On a normal week after the first month on Saturday and Sunday there are morning and afternoon shuttles that'll take you to nearby cites, and attractions, Virginia Beach, Norfolk, and Downtown Virginia to name a few places. After the first month if any of you have your own personal vehicle on campus, you can use it to travel to and from locations as wish on weekends as long as you're back on campus by 2200 or 10pm, on Sunday, dorm building curfew is 2300 on Sundays."

Latimer let the trainees process that information before he continued onto his last bit before letting them loose on the campus, "You can all stay in here for the next two and half and relax or you can explore the campus. I know the Carter Café is popular with trainees your age. You all will be back in here by 1630 for mail call. IS THAT CLEAR TRAINEES?"

"Yes sir, Agent Latimer sir."

"Ready. Rest. Dismissed." Latimer ordered the trainees and they were let free from formation. Latimer soon left the room and didn't even look back to see if the trainees had left the squad room or not.

"So…" Alexei started the first one to break the silence. "Who has what on their schedules?" he asked looking at his other seven squad mates with interest.

Today was Saturday. Tomorrow it would be Sunday, and the only had a half day then, so classes would begin properly on Monday. Chessie looked down at his paper, pretty much what Agent Latimer had written on the board was what was written down on his paper. They woke up at zero four forty five, where they'd get ready for PT or physical training by zero five hundred. PT was was from zero five hundred to zero six hundred. Then they'd come back up to the dorms shower and change for breakfast which started at zero six hundred, but just like today they'd gotten there at zero six ten. Chessie thought that that'd be the norm. After that they had morning dorm set up where they'd make their beds etc. and get inspected by their squad leader Ryan, that went until zero seven forty five.

From there it was classroom briefing sessions and or field training from zero eight hundred to eleven thirty. That was three and half hours of different instruction by various instructors. Tactics and Strategy, Leadership, First Aid etc. Then from eleven thirty to twelve thirty was lunch. What came after lunch was more classroom instruction or briefing sessions, such as Languages, Countries of the World, Human Behavior and Body Language, and History of Espionage. That was four and half hours of classroom instruction, because the trainees were let out of their last class of the day early to return to their squad rooms for mail call at sixteen thirty. Dinner followed shortly after at seventeen hundred and lasted until eighteen hundred. At eighteen ten they were expected to be in the dorm building. And once in they couldn't leave for any reason short of an emergency. At nineteen hundred they were expected to be in their dorms, for night time set up, and again they'd be inspected by Ryan their squad leader to make sure everything was set up right. At twenty forty five E.C. monitor duty started and was on an hourly rotation from there until zero four hundred. Twenty one hundred was lights out. all trainees were expected to be in their beds and asleep, except of course for those unlucky few on E.C. duty.

That was just Monday. They had another four days after that, and the two half-days on the weekend, with only PT in the morning. Then the weekend after PT was completed was essentially theirs to do as they pleased. The briefing sessions changed bi-weekly, and there was field training and FTX's thrown into the schedule as well. Though that was in the overall training matrix schedule. Their personal schedules looked much the same as a high school schedule, just more jam packed.

"What languages does everyone have?" Alexei asked. Ryan looked down at his schedule and grimaced, almost threw down the paper he was so pissed.

"I've got fucking French, of all the classes I could get why fucking French. I speak fluently a dozen different languages and can passably conversate in another six…er wait I DON'T have French thank God." Ryan declared obvious delight in his voice.

"What do you mean? Chessie asked raising an eyebrow at Ryan.

"I mean this isn't my schedule. Look." Ryan showed off the schedule to the others. "This must have been mixed in with our Squad's. This is from Delta Squad some girl named Grace Ellis."

Leo was about to open his mouth to comment when Ryan shut him down. "I know it's not my schedule because not only is there a girl's name on it. But also a briefing session titled The Art of Seduction and there's a Dance Elective on here. I DON'T dance."

"Okay then well the smart thing to do would be to take the schedule back to administration, in the Academy Hub and get your schedule back." Alexei suggested to Ryan.

"No shit there's no way I'm taking a dancing class." Ryan scowled down at the schedule in his hands.

Over with the girls in the Operations division building, in classroom 112. Agent May had just finished her briefing on what do when it's that time of the month and you're out in the field. She'd just gone and retrieved the both Delta and Echo Squad's schedules for the remainder of their time here and passed them out.

A dark brown haired teenage girl with striking hazel eyes stood at the back of the classroom with the three other female members of her squad. They were all looking over their schedules together. "Hey Grace what'd you get?" A younger girl asked her who happened to be her roommate, Kaitlyn McBride.

Grace scowled down at the paper in her hand that Agent May had handed her. "Why the long face Ellis?" Helena a fiery Italian American teen asked her.

"Admin fucked up and gave me the wrong schedule. They gave me some dude's schedule with the same last name. Ryan Scott Ellis."

Kyra was going over her schedule and comparing it to Sarah's when she overheard one of Delta's female members say Ryan's name.

Kyra walked over with her schedule in hand to the back of the room. "Sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help but overhear did you say Ryan Scott Ellis?" Kyra asked.

Grace looked up at the blonde haired teen in front of her. "Duh it's kind of what I said."

Kyra ignored the other girls' slightly rude comment, "Ryan's my squad's squad leader. And you've got his schedule which means…"

"That he's got MY schedule." Grace concluded.

"You should probably go get your schedule back from him." Kyra told the older looking girl.

"Right, you girls wanna come, we go scope out the café after?" Grace offered to the other girls.

"We'll meet you there, I want to go talk to Leo first." Sarah told Grace.

"No problem you go talk to him, and you and whoever else wants to come can meet us over at Carter Café say in thirty minutes." Grace proposed to the other girls.

"Agreed." Sarah said as she couldn't help but notice a slight resemblance between the girl in front of her and her squad leader Ryan.

"Wait Agent May said we can't go anywhere by ourselves." Grace frowned slightly. "McBride you've gotta come with me you're my partner."

Kaitlyn McBride finished up with her conversation with Helena and walked over to Grace, and the two said their goodbyes to the others girls. They walked out of the Ops division building and headed back to the Ops dorm building to see if Grace could find Ryan the guy with her schedule.

"So Grace what do you think this Ryan guy is like?" Kait asked.

"Don't know, haven't met him yet. Someone in the dorm building there's a guy runnin' around with my schedule and I want it back."

"We'll get it back Grace no worries." Kaitlyn replied easily as they both keyed their I.D.s to get into the Ops dorm building.

* * *

 **1509 Hours. 19 Jul 2015. Ops Div. Dorm Building - Lobby. Alexandria, Virginia.**

Ryan expertly dodged and weaved other trainees on the stairs as he made his way down to the lobby or ground floor of the building.

 _Come on come on I want to see if I really do have French or not? God I hope I don't._ Ryan thought as he continued at his hurriedly distracted pace through the lobby.

Grace and her roommate Kait were walking through the doors of the building and barely made it passed the E.C. duty desk before Grace was plowed into.

Ryan continued his decidedly distracted yet determined walking and didn't register the two girls coming toward him. In particular the one one the right of the pair and ran smack dab into her.

Both teens fell unceremoniously on their asses with a resounding THUD. Papers flying out of their hands.

"Owwww. My tailbone."

"Ouch...hey watch where you're going buddy." Grace called out to the teen she'd been run down by. Ryan looked up from his spot on the ground and it's like he was looking into a mirror. A really freaky mirror.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked no better question on his mind at the moment.

"Me? Who the Fuck Are You?" The long dark brown haired teen asked him. Kaitlyn just stood looking between the two teens shocked.

 _Wow fate much._ Kaitlyn thought as she saw the papers that had fallen out of both the other's hands.

~FIN~

Chapter 7 Part 2 Complete, What do you all think of part 2. Questions, comments, leave a review down below and let me know what you think. Chapter 8 Part 1 should be up soon.


	14. Chapter 8 Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you see here. They all belong to Marvel. All OCs belong to their respective creators. Ryan Ellis do belong to me though, as well as his recruiter and family. Grace Ellis does belong to me as well. Also any other character you don't recognize, i.e. the whole of Echo Squad's companion Squad, Delta Squad belongs to me.

 **Author's Note: Happy Holidays to all and to all a good day may your day be joyous and bright. Here's my holiday gift to you all. An Update yeah.**

Taking creative liberties or license with a character or two here seeing as they were portrayed in the movie and or show.

Also Pix thanks again for letting me use certain DIRR characters you know who they are in this chapter. You're awesome.

Extremely sorry for the long wait the first three weeks of December were extremely busy for me what with holiday parties, my birthday and other celebrations and finishing up the semester with papers and portfolios etc. Anyway enough excuses on with the chapter.

All Mistakes in this teaser are mine as this is unbeta'd.

 _Italics - character thoughts_

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Jargon/Military Acronyms/General Acronyms (in order of appearance) Ones in bold are S.H.I.E.L.D. Jargon:**

H.V.T. - High Value Target

 **Warnings:** Strong Language throughout. Quite a few OCs have potty mouths.

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8 Part 1 - Journey into the Unknown

 **1509 Hours. 19 Jul 2015. Ops Div. Dorm Building - Lobby. Alexandria, Virginia.**

Ryan expertly dodged and weaved other trainees on the stairs as he made his way down to the lobby or ground floor of the building.

 _Come on come on I want to see if I really do have French or not? God I hope I don't._ Ryan thought as he continued at his hurriedly distracted pace through the lobby.

Grace and her roommate Kait were walking through the doors of the building and barely made it passed the E.C. duty desk before Grace was plowed into.

Ryan continued his decidedly distracted yet determined walking and didn't register the two girls coming toward him. In particular the one one the right of the pair and ran smack dab into her.

Both teens fell unceremonously on their asses with a resounding THUD. Papers flying out of their hands.

"Owwww. My tailbone."

"Ouch...hey watch where you're going buddy." Grace called out to the teen she'd been run down by. Ryan looked up from his spot on the ground and it's like he was looking into a mirror. A really freaky mirror.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked no better question on his mind at the moment.

"Me, who the Fuck Are You?" The long dark brown haired teen asked him. Kaitlyn just stood there looking between the two teens shocked.

 _Wow fate much._ Kaitlyn thought as she saw the papers that had fallen out of both the other's hands.

Ryan looked into the girls' striking hazel eyes and immediately fired back, "I asked you first."

"Well you practically bulldozed into me dude. Didn't your mother ever teach you to not run in the house."

Ryan clammed up at the mention of a practically nonexistent mother figure. That's what he thought of his mother anyway. All he ever got from her was a post card every few months or so. Though he did always get something on his birthday. Wherever his mom was she'd always manage to get him some sort of present and a card even if it did arrive a bit late. Depending on where she was sending it from and the conditions she was sending them under.

"Grace maybe you should lay off him. I'm sure he's sorry right, Ryan?" Kaitlyn said.

Ryan now looked at the other girl next to this 'Grace'. "How'd you know my name?" Ryan asked suspicious.

"Your schedule genius. Grace got yours by mistake and you got her's my accident as well." Kaitlyn told the teen with short spiked brown hair with an impressive looking athletic body.

Ryan looked down at the lonesome papers on the floor and saw his schedule. He went to pick it up and Grace's. "Uh here you go Grace." Ryan handed the teen her schedule with her name on it and kept a firm hold on his own schedule.

"Thanks, uh Ryan was it?" Grace asked.

"Yeah it is. Ryan Scott Ellis. Says so right here on my schedule." Ryan waved the schedule slightly then he actually looked at it and swore. "Fuck, no seriously. I DO have French and the Dance elective, why God why? He hates me I just know it." Ryan lamented.

"I don't think He can truly hate anyone." Kaitlyn informed the other two.

Ryan sent a death glare the younger girl's way. "Okay I think we…" Before Grace could finish her sentence a loud booming voice interrupted her.

"ELLIS! What are you doing standing around. No lolly gagging." The caucasian bald man with sapphire blue eyes barked.

Both Ellis' snapped to attention. "Yes sir."

"Wait. There's two of you?" The man asked clearly confused looking between both trainees.

"There was a mix up with our schedules sir. He…" Grace thumbed a finger over at Ryan. "Had my schedule and I had his…"

"We were just merely returning each other's schedules…" Ryan continued.

"To their rightful owner." Grace finished, looking at the other trainee eyes slightly wide. This was freaky. Finishing another person's sentences.

The bald headed training officer of Delta Squad looked between the two trainees with the same last name. "You two aren't related?" He queried.

"No sir. It's just coincidence that we have the same last name. And happen to be going through training together in the same class." Grace explained.

"Alright then, I'll make sure to talk to your training officer Ellis." Delta Squad T.O. looked at Ryan. "And make sure any further paperwork mishaps don't happen and paperwork is clearly marked with your full names or initials."

Both Ellis' nodded in understanding. "Well I'm sure you all want to enjoy your Saturday so I'll let you get back to it."

Delta Squad's T.O. walked off down the hall without another word. "Is it me or is your training officer actually nice." Ryan surmised after only being in the other man's presence a mere ten minutes.

"Yours isn't?" Grace's friend Kaitlyn asked.

Ryan looked at her incredulously. "I'd peg ole Harkins as more of a stern parental father figure then nice. The man has no smile lines on his face like Agent Coulson does, now he's happy and smiles a lot, Harkins not so much."

Kaitlyn looked at Ryan in surprise. "You got all that from the guys' face?"

"I did. I'm observant what can I say. I can read facial expressions pretty well. My old man helped a lot with that. Even though he only ever had like three."

Grace found that interesting. Her mom was a range of emotions. Whereas Ryan's father apparently only had three.

"So…what do you want to do now Grace you've got your schedule?" Kaitlyn asked her roommate.

"Weren't we going to go over to Carter's Café scope it out, with the girls from Echo Squad." Grace wanted to confirmed that their plans hadn't changed.

"Right totally. We said we'd meet Sarah and whomever else from Echo that was going to meet us there." Kaitlyn confirmed.

Grace turned to Ryan who held his now folded up schedule in his hand. "You wanna come with us Ryan?" Grace asked. "What you're poor schedule ever do to you?"

Ryan looked up into Grace's own hazel eyes. _Gah it's like looking into a mirror. It's creepy._ "It's forcing me to take goddamn French and a dance elective. I DON'T dance!"

Grace let a small smile grace her face. "Well then Mr. Ellis we can suffer together."

"Whoa you're a girl and you don't like dancing? What kinda girl are you?" Ryan realized what'd he just said and backpedaled fast. "Wait wait that's not what I meant. I mean I'm surprised is all."

 _Damn haven't even known Nardo for a week and his mouth is rubbing off on me._ Ryan thought.

Grace gave Ryan the dirtiest scandalized look scoffed and walked away from Ryan with her head held high. Kaitlyn trailing after her.

"What did I just do? Way to go Ellis." Ryan chastised himself aloud to the empty lobby. His behavior and attitude he ususally reserved for Catherine was coming up. _I really should call her I mean I've got the free time…Wait damn it I don't have a phone. Shit…_

 _Well there goes that bright idea…_

With his schedule in hand he shoved it into his right cargo pants pocket having already memorized the infernal paper and headed back to his dorm.

Ryan hated his schedule with every fiber of his being. He couldn't understand why he had to take French.

"Am I allowed to hate Agents I don't even know and have never met?" Ryan asked Roman as he stormed into their dorm and shut the door behind him. Roman was working out on the pull up bar shirtless and in a pair of black PT shorts.

Roman levered himself down from the bar and just hung there. "Who do you hate and what'd they do to you?" Roman asked.

"This…" Ryan waved his schedule around. "Is the bane of my existence."

"A piece of paper?" Roman raised an eyebrow.

"My briefing schedule for the next eight months. It's got French and a dance elective on it. That I DID NOT elect to take at all." Ryan fumed scowling at the paper as he if he looked hard enough it'd burst into flames. The more he talked the more hyped up about it he got.

"A dance elective huh, shimmy shimmy shake." Roman said as he dismounted the bar and walked over to grab a towel from the rack in the bathroom. "Dance the waltz and tango with a pretty girl how tragic." Roman remarked.

Ryan shook his head at Roman, "I don't see the point in a dance elective man. How is that supposed to help mes get enemy secrets?"

"Don't know but guess we'll both find out together."

Ryan looked at Roman from his desk where he put his schedule down. "You got stuck with this dance elective too."

"Yep." Roman popped the 'p'.

"Hey Gomez a couple of girls from Delta and our squad are going to Carter's Café in 15 you want to join us?" Ryan asked casually. _I mean what else am I going to do might as well explore and get to know my surroundings._

"Sure just let me shower and change first. I'll be out in five." Roman told Ryan as he wrapped the white towel around his neck. He grabbed a set of his dailies and headed into the bathroom.

Roman was in and out in just five minutes as promised and Ryan was waiting for him lanyard with key and I.D. stuffed in his right pocket whistling. Roman grabbed his lanyard with his key and I.D. as well and both headed on out.

* * *

 **1543 Hours. 19 Jul 2015. S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy - Carter Café, Alexandria, Virginia.**

Carter Café was a large open floor plan space with high tables, low tables, and booths all around. The café was much like a Starbucks, with coffee, teas, hot chocolates, expressos, lattes and an assortment of pastries and premade sandwiches. But the difference between any Starbucks around the world and the one and only Carter Café. This fine establishment not only had high speed wifi connectivity, but it also had a decent sized stage in the back for karoke nights.

Ryan and Roman entered the café and Ryan immediately spotted Grace and her roommate along with a few other members of his squad. Sarah, Leo, Alexei and Chessie among them.

"Ryan glad you could make it." Kaitlyn greeted the older teen. "And who's this you brought with you?" Kaitlyn gave Roman an appreciative once over.

"I'm Roman, Ryan's roommate." Roman introduced himself to the younger girl at the table.

"Nice to meet you Roman. I'm Kaitlyn, Grace's roommate."

Grace waved at Roman and the first thing Roman noticed about Grace was that she looked an awful lot like Ryan. Same hair color, same hazel eyes. It was freaky weird, looking at the two of them.

"Are these two related?" Roman asked, Kaitlyn as he and Ryan sat down across the table from those already occupying the table.

"No, we're not related." Grace stated firmly.

"Just a coincidence that our last names are the same and we're in the same training class." Ryan admitted.

"I don't believe in coincidences. You two have got to be related I mean have you two looked in a mirror lately." Sarah told the two trainee look alikes.

Ryan shook his head and barked out a laugh. "Me related to her. Ha…that's hilarious Carson. And utterly unrealistic. We don't even know each other."

"Well you know we could get to know each other seeing as we both have French and the dance elective, and French is the language of love." Grace reminded the table.

Ryan almost gagged, "Oh yeah don't remind me. I mean not that I don't want to get to know you, uh Grace just not like that. I have a girlfriend, Catherine."

Leo took a sip of his frappichino before he added in. "Right…are we ever going to see pictures of this girlfriend Ellis or she just your pillow."

Ryan glared over the table at Leo, and kicked him under the table. Leo let out an unmanly yell in pain.

The teens all sat around the table chatting and talking just enjoying each other company on this fine Saturday afternoon. Those who weren't at Carter Café had decided to go exploring around the campus instead. Quinn, Kyra and Kiera had teamed up and were exploring the campus they way they wanted to. Kyra was trying to be the voice of the reason for her two ambitious adventurous squad members.

"Relax Kyra we won't get in trouble. Agent May said we could explore within reason." Kiera told Kyra.

"Yes within reason Kiera. Breaking and entering into the faculty and staff quarters isn't within reason." Kyra hissed back to Kiera. It was broad daylight that Kiera was trying to hack into the reader outside of the faculty and staff dorm building. They could get caught, and getting caught would not be good for any of them at all.

Kiera looked up from her task of fiddling with the card reader to respond to Kyra. "You worry too much we'll be fine. And…we're in." Kiera told the other two with triumph as she swiped her I.D. card on the reader. Finally getting it to recognize her.

 _I don't have be sciencey smart to figure this out or be a Com tech person. I'm all me baby._ Kiera thought as she let Kyra and Quinn into the restricted access building.

"Man I'm so glad my parents are instructors here." Quinn told the girls as they made their way to the instructor/staff lounge. "I'd be so dead if I was caught in here."

"Welcome to the lap of luxury girls, all the TV channels we can watch and all the junk food we can eat." Kiera exclaimed arms held out wide showcasing the instructor and staff lounge.

Quinn looked around the sizeable lounge in awe. _Okay this is so much better then the lounge the trainees and the cadets have access to in our dorm buildings._ Quinn thought.

"Kiera you're my new best friend. Anything you need or want I'm your girl." Quinn said.

Kyra had to agree the lounge was nicer then the one they as trainees had access to. I mean they only had access to certain TV channels and they couldn't play video games. Not that Kyra was one to play video games but still it was nice.

Not yet twenty minutes into their unsanctioned trip to the staff lounge heavy footsteps entering the staff lounge stop all three girls in their tracks.

"Ahem. Excuse me Trainees. I don't believe you're supposed to be in here." A male voice Kiera knew well drew their attention.

Kiera spun around near the couch she was leaning on and came face to with Agent Anton Yohan. Agent Yohan was the same age of her mom and had coiffed black hair and hooded dark brown eyes.

Agent Yohan had his arms loosely crossed across his chest over his navy blue vest he was wearing over a long sleeve sky blue collared shirt.

"Hey Agent Yohan how's it going?" Kiera tried making conversation with the older male Agent. Kyra and Quinn stood up from the couch and flanked Kiera on her right and left side.

"Don't play coy with me young lady you know exactly what you were doing. You know it was wrong and could potentially get you on probation." Agent Yohan told Kiera.

Kiera's eyes went wide and she started spouting all sorts of things. "Please don't tell my moms. They go ballistic well actually only my birth mom will, but still besides the point. You can't tell them Agent Yohan please." Kiera begged. "Quinn and Kyra had nothing to do with this, this was all my idea, they tried to stop me, but I don't them otherwise." Kiera was rambling now.

Anton knew what it was like to be in the young girls' place to be have that adventrous rebellious spirt. He himself was quite the troublemaker at the Academy when he went through about two decades ago. He also knew how hard it could be to be the youngest trainee in Operations. It was a whole different animal then being the youngest in Sci-Tech or Comms, those two divisions it was expected to have youngre Cadets. Where smarts were cherished and praised. In Ops being the youngest, meant you were the weakest link and and that you had a whole helluva lot to prove. Anton uncrossed his arms and started smiling at the three girls in front of him. Two looked confused and another looked relieved.

"I won't tell your moms." Anton looked at Kiera as he said this. "If you promise me right now I won't see you in here again. I'll get a friend to wipe the footage of you all."

Kiera at hearing this strode over to the taller man and hugged him. "Thanks Anton." Kiera whispered. "You're the best. I promise you ever see me in here again."

Anton looked down at the black haired girl hugging him now. "Anytime kid. Now…" Anton spoke up looking at the two older trainees. "You two can't let her walk all over you like that. She'll pull you into all manners of trouble I'd watch her if I were you." Anton informed the girls.

Kyra and Quinn both nodded slowly. "Right Agent Yohan of course." Kyra said. Quinn nodded in agreement with the Agent Yohan had said.

Anton let the girls go and the girls headed back over to the Operations dorm building. It was about time for mail call anyway.

Since it was the trainees first weekend at the Academy, they were briefed on mail procedures both incoming and outgoing. Agent Latimer actually looked surprised when he found out that a trainee had mail already.

After he'd briefed the trainees on the mail procedures he let them go to the cafeteria for dinner. All except two. The mail recepient and his training partner. The trainees had also been told that their roommates that they'd been rooming with would also be their 'work' partners throughout training. Similar to a wingman in the Air Force or shipmate in the Navy. Out in the operational field of S.H.I.E.L.D. many Agents worked with partners on missions for several years. Having a partner and being able to trust said partner was crucial out in the field. So the roots of good partnership were laid down here at the Academy first, before trainees got out into the field as junior Agents with their partners.

"Trainee Ellis you've got mail. I don't know how already, seeing as nobody is supposed to know the address yet, but you do." Agent Latimer spoke as he pulled two envelopes out of a folder and handed them to the teen.

"Thank you sir." Ryan told Agent Latimer, as Latimer dismissed him and Roman to go eat.

Walking to the cafeteria Ryan held the two envelopes in his hands but didn't make any move to open them. Roman thought this was interesting if he'd gotten mail he'd be itching to open it up.

"You gonna open your mail Ryan? See what they say?" Roman asked as they marched to the cafeteria. Marching everywhere was going to take some getting used to. You didn't walk anywhere on campus, you either marched, sprinted or full on ran. At least if you were Operations that was.

Ryan looked down at the two envelopes with the neat script handwriting. He knew of only one person with that handwriting. It's been engrained in his memory. His mother.

"No. No I'm not." Ryan told Roman and he carefully put the envelopes in his right cargo pants pocket.

* * *

 **1739 Hours. 19 July 2015. S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad., Tactical Operations Center, Alexandria, Virginia.**

The Agents on duty were sat among a dozen or so monitors when the alert came through.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Alpha 6, H.V.T. in bound, Level 8. Level 8 tactical operatives requested." The pilot aboard Quinjet 7 told the command center over the radio.

"Copy that Q7, Code Black, tactical operatives requested."

"We haven't had a Code Black since last year this isn't good at all." One of the command center Agents said as he sent out the alert over the PA to all available Level 8 Agents.

"All Level 8 operational field agents report the air field Code Black I report all level 8 operational field agents report to the air field Code Black".

All over campus Agents dropped what they were doing and ran over to the airfield some from pretty far off. That's why running was an important part of the trainees PT sessions. Clint, Drew, and Aurora Mohren and Mariam Zardari were in the cafeteria eating dinner at their respective tables when the alert came over the PA system.

"All Level 8 operational field agents report the air field Code Black I report all level 8 operational field agents report to the air field Code Black".

"Code Black I wonder who it is this time?" Aurora questioned as she and Mariam sprinted out of the cafeteria. Clint and Drew not far behind, weapons on hand at the ready as they ran across campus to the airfield.

* * *

 **1813 Hours. 19 July 2015. S.H.I.E.L.D. Acad. Air Field - Air Strip. Alexandria, Virginia.**

Bucky cursed the H.V.T. out in Russian for getting the upper hand on him and giving him a good rough up before Steve rushed in. Bucky and Steve both had firm holds on the target in question that they found in Colorado at the Hydra base they raided yesterday. They'd barely gotten out with their lives before the base was blown to smithereens. S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol dictated operatives wait 24 hours after mission completion for extraction, but due to how the mission ended up going it was sooner then 24 hours.

"Move it shit bag." Barnes ordered the brown haired target. Bucky hated the man beside him, with a passion and wanted nothing but to end him. For all the shit he'd been through while under that man's supervision. He had to be questioned though. He was imporant like that and procedure had to be followed.

The man looked around as they descended the ramp of the quinjet and smirked a look of sickening adoration on his face. There were about a half a dozen Agents in full amoured tactical gear and another dozen or so Level 8 operational field Agents armed and ready to strike.

"All this for little ol' me. I feel special Asset." The man leered at Bucky.

"You're lucky there are so many witnesses or you'd be dead already Rollins." Bucky growled as he held the other man's cuffed right wrist just a bit tighter.

"This is for your protection Rollins. S.H.I.E.L.D. aren't killers like you, it's not what we do." Steve told the ex-STRIKE team member and secret Hydra operative.

Rollins scoffed aloud. "Tell me Captain Rogers how's Agent Romanoff doing and that Wilson guy Rumlow roughed them up pretty good. They still with you?"

Now it was Steve's turn to want to punch Rollins for his remarks. "Can I hit him just once?" Steve asked.

"You do that Agent Rogers and I may give you a medal of adoration." Coulson piped up from in the formation, that was leading Rollins to an interrogation room.

"Put the blinders and gag on now shut him up, and blind him." Agent Daisy Johnson ordered.

Bucky gladly grabbed the blinders and gag he had on him and placed them none to gently over Rollins' eyes and mouth. "With pleasure." Bucky commented as he saw Rollins world go dark because of the blindfold.

The blindfold actually provided total sensory deprivation, no hearing or vision for the wearer at all. From the quinjet to the edge of the airfield was one thing there was nothing around but hangars and one building that went with the airfield. Actually in the center of campus was a whole other situation.

* * *

 **1838 Hours. 19 July 2015. S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy - The Bunker. Alexandria, Virginia.**

Coulson walked out of the interrogation room of the Bunker, Rollins secured with Agent Mohren and Agent Morse. Coulson turned to the four Agents formed up outside the door.

"I want you four posted up here outside weapons hot. If he gets out of that room, you have permission to use lethal force." Agent Coulson told the four Agents seriously. Clint and Agent Alfred Koeman, a 39 year old heavily built man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes nodded in acknowledgement.

Agent Mariam Zardari and fellow former DIRR member 2IC actually and, current S.H.I.E.L.D. field Agent Ford Necchi gave verbal acknowledgement of the order as well.

Coulson nodded back to the four and took a short walk to the observation room a few feet away from the interrogation room where Daisy and Ward were waiting.

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy Interrogation Room - The Bunker. Alexandria, Virginia.**

"Two women to interrogate me, I've gotta give S.H.I.E.L.D. props for being so progressive." Rollins said. "I'd give you a round of applause but uh my hands are kinda tied." Rollins shook his handcuffed hands on either side of the metal chair he was chained too. "Going for the dark and cold atmosphere here really prison cell like A+ accommodations."

"Who are you working for Collins? Who else is out there?" Bobbi asked. "Rumlow? Schaffer? West?"

Rollins face turned cold as stone. "You think Rumlow's alive? Don't know if you remember but he got a fucking building dropped on him. By best friend is dead. And you killed him!" Rollins yelled.

"That's funny because I don't remember being anywhere near that side of the Triskelion. Do you Agent Morse?" Aurora asked the younger Agent.

"No I have no recollection of the events that happened last year." Bobbi told Aurora.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. killed him, by dropping a building on him. You're a part of a deluded organization and you'll all fall eventually." Rollins told them rather confidently.

"Is that right Rollins. I don't see how that's possible. We crippled you and Hydra with Wards' help." Bobbi had no problem name dropping Ward at all. There were very few Agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. who actually trusted Ward and his status. Bobbi was one of them, who didn't trust him. The man had dropped Fitz and Simmons and out of the airlock of the Bus for crying out loud. In the name of S.H.I.E.L.D. he'd said to protect them, from Garrett. It was the only option he'd said. Bobbi didn't believe Ward for a second.

"If you're all Hydra's got to offer well then we can go out for drinks then, celebrate. The last of Hydra's been captured."

Agent Mohren didn't drink, but she got the tactic Agent Morse was applying here. She'd seen it used before. Rollins behavior cool, calm, collective, flirtatious even was odd to Aurora. Then again he did do a complete 360 when Agent Morse mentioned Rumlow's name, which was even more intriguing to the woman. Perhaps Rumlow was really dead. I mean there wasn't a body of the man recovered last year and his injuries were quite severe.

"I suppose if you're all that's left of the almighty Hydra. We can lock you up in a deep dark hole that you'll never crawl out of and call it a night." Aurora was talking to Bobbi really now. "What do you think Agent Morse?"

"I'm all for that. The last head of Hydra finally cut off." Bobbi said as she and Aurora started walking away to the thick steel door.

Rollins looked down into his lap and he started chuckling lightly, then it went into full on laughter and not the nice laughter either. This was cynical, dark, almost maniacal.

* * *

Let me know what you think of part 1 of chapter 8. Leave a review in the review box down below, comments, questions, theories. Part 2 the conclusion to this will be up next week Friday. Crosses fingers and hopes first week of college classes don't ruin me.


End file.
